


Third Time Lucky

by GazDibMama



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 01:04:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 44,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5807275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GazDibMama/pseuds/GazDibMama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jax and Abel get a new neighbor. And a new life. Kind of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is AU, to a degree. Tara never came back and Wendy leaves Charming after giving birth to Abel.
> 
> Clay is in prison for Damon Pope's murder, getting protection through Gaalen. Clay still hired Romeo and pals for a hit, but instead of Tara, it's Piney, due to Piney's opposition to the cartel deal.
> 
> Jax has found out about Clay's part in John's death. In this AU, Gemma was NOT involved. Just in love with Clay.
> 
> LuAnn, Kozik, and Ope all live. Because I love them.
> 
> I only own the characters I created. The rest belong to the brilliant Kurt Sutter
> 
> This is not beta'd. All mistakes are mine.

Chapter One

It was ten in the morning on a Saturday and Jax Teller was in his driveway, working on his Dyna, his five year old son Abel pretending to be working on his toy bike. He smiled at the sight. The last five years it had just been the two of them. Well, Gemma of course, and the rest of the SAMCRO family, but home, that was just the two of them. After the teenage love that was Tara, and the fucked up, insane love that had been Wendy, he preferred to drown himself in croweater pussy than have his heart stomped on a third time.

He and Abel were clearing up the mess when a car pulled into the driveway next door. The house had been for sale for a while, then last week a SOLD sign had been put up. Jax was curious to see who his new neighbors would be. If the car was any indication, he liked them already. The car was a black 1968 Shelby GTO. Fastback. Pure muscle car. Cherry.

He was surprised to see a long, lean woman get out. She had short pixie hair, dark red. He couldn’t see her eyes due to the enormous sunglasses, but her full lips were dark red also. As she stepped around the car, he could see she was wearing low riding faded skinny jeans with motorcycle boots that came to the knee, with a long sleeved maroon V-neck. She looked like a model in one of the magazines Lyla left lying around the clubhouse that Tig refused to let the prospects throw away.

She finally noticed the blonde man staring at her. If this was her new neighbor, she had gotten lucky. He was gorgeous. Roughly her height, slim, but muscular, with a square jaw hidden under his beard. His blonde hair was longer than she normally preferred, but it fit him. Then she saw a mini version of the man peek out from behind his legs, giving her a wave.

He noticed Abel wave at the woman. She waved back at his son. Scooping Abel up and walking over, smiling. “Nice car, darlin’.” Then realized that this may be the type of girl that didn’t appreciate being called darlin’ by a stranger. Oh well, he’d already said it.

By her grin, she didn’t seem to mind. “Thanks. Lola is pretty sweet isn’t she?” Walking closer she put out her hand. “Prue Donovan. Looks like I’m your new neighbor. Well, if the real estate guy ever shows up. Don’t know why, but that guy really did not want to sell me this house.” He didn’t want to tell her he was pretty sure he was the reason Jacob Hale did not want to sell this house to her. Regardless of the help SAMCRO provided in making Charming Heights happen.

When he took her hand to shake it, he felt a small flutter in his stomach. “Jax Teller, and this little man here is my son Abel.”

He watched as she crouched down to take the hand his son had put out, wanting to be like his dad. She shook Abel’s hand gently. “Well hi Abel. It’s good to meet you. I like your name.”

His son gave her a crooked smile. “I like your name too, Prue. And your car. And your sunglasses. They’re big!” Both adults laughed.

Still laughing, she crouched back down so she could look his son in his eyes. “Thanks Abel. That’s awfully nice to hear. In fact, that may be the nicest thing I’ve heard in a while.”

He watched as his son beamed at her. He was more than a little surprised. Usually Abel was wary around strangers. He felt a twinge of guilt. It had been a learned behavior.

Before he could say anything else, two vehicles pulled up, one into her drive, and the other into his. The one in his drive belonged to his mother, Gemma. The second she stepped out of her Escalade, Abel ran to her. “Grandma! Grandma! Come meet Prue! She’s gonna live next door! She’s gotta a cool car too!”

Gemma smiled at her grandson. It was unusual to see him be so taken with a stranger.

She walked over to her son, kissing his cheek. “Hey baby. New neighbor?” Looking at the girl talking heatedly with Jacob Hale, she gave her the once over. Girl was beautiful, if a little on the thin side.

Jax nodded. “Prue Donovan. And before you ask, that’s all I know. Well that, and little man seems to have taken a shine to her.”

Jacob Hale had said good-bye to the new neighbor, nodding curtly to him and Gemma as he left. 

Prue walked back over, seeing an older woman with Jax and Abel. She had dark hair with platinum highlights, a killer body with the curves she used dream of having when she was younger. Now that she was older and had a clue, she was grateful that bras were a choice, not a necessity.

Gemma watched her walk over, she moved like a dancer. Not the stripper kind, the ballerina kind. All long-limbed, straight-backed grace. The girl pushed her sunglasses on top of her head before she put out a hand, her eyes as blue as Jackson’s. “Prue Donovan. I’m moving in next door.” The East Coast accent prominent.

Prue knew the older woman was giving her the once over. She could see the lioness looking out for her cubs. She didn’t mind, she had felt that way, once. As the older woman shook her hand, Prue could see she was still wary. “Gemma Teller. Jax’s mom and Abel’s grandma. What brings you to Charming?”

Gemma could see the pain below the smile. “I was tired of New York. Started looking for a business to buy online, and saw the coffee shop here for sale. Couldn’t resist when I saw the town name. Plus after almost thirty-four years on the East Coast, that whole no snow thing was a huge selling point.”

“How does one get tired of New York City?” Gemma knew there was a story there, and she was gonna get it before this girl got anywhere near her boys.

Prue sighed internally. She knew this woman wasn’t gonna let it go. “The last eighteen months have been, well, bad doesn’t even begin to cover it.” Looking down at Abel. “And it isn’t for everyone to hear.”

Jax watched the duel between his mom and his new neighbor with interest. Prue didn’t seem intimidated by Gemma at all, which impressed the hell out of him. Most people were intimidated by his mother. Hell, he was man enough to admit sometimes Gemma intimidated the hell out of him. Still. He looked down at Abel. “Hey little man, do ya want to watch a video while us big people talk?”

Abel sped towards the house. “Can I watch Spider-Man?”

Prue watched as Jax ran and scooped up his son, laughing. “Spider-Man it is then.” Turning to the two women. “You two coming? We can sit in the back yard and talk.”

Prue nodded. “Let me grab my purse out of the car. The trucks should be here soon. Well, if those fuckers made it out of Reno. Gotta text last night, something about tequila, weed, and strippers.” She rolled her eyes in a ‘boys will be boys’ way. After grabbing her purse she followed Jax and Gemma through the house to the back yard.

Jax went back in to get Abel settled, and then grabbed three beers from the fridge, taking them with him. He had the feeling they would be needed.

When he went back outside, Prue and his mom were smoking and talking about nothing much at all. He sat down by his new neighbor, offering her a beer. Smiling, she took it. “Thanks, you are a dream.” His stomach fluttered again.

Chapter Two

Gemma wasted no time. “Little ears are now occupied. Now spill, sweetie.” She knew it was rude, but this was about her boys, so she really did not give a fuck.

Jax rolled his eyes. He knew she meant well, but sometimes it seemed as if Gemma would never stop meddling. “Don’t mind her. You don’t have to tell us anything you don’t want to.”

He felt another small flutter in his stomach when she reached over, patting his hand. What the fuck was this girl doing to him?! “I don’t mind. Moms' just want to make sure their babies are okay, no matter how old they are.”

He watched as her blue eyes clouded up. “Eighteen months ago, I went to Boston on business for my dad. While I was gone, my boyfriend, who was drunk and high, thought it would be an outstanding idea to take my son to see his grand-dad so idiot boy could go play poker.” He could see the anger behind the tears.

“Son of a bitch plows into another car. The only one to walk away was that bastard. My Kieran died two days later. He never woke up. My daddy had his first heart attack three days after his funeral. He had his fourth and last one five months ago. He’s with Kieran now.”

Gemma, who intimately knew the pain of losing a child, got up and put her arms around the young woman, pulling her in close. “I am so sorry baby. I know how much it hurts. My Thomas was eight. How old was your Kieran?”

Prue pulled away from Gemma, carefully wiping her eyes. “Three and a half, or as he would have told you, a ‘big boy’.” She shook her head. “After my daddy died, I just couldn’t be there anymore.”

Jax, who couldn’t even begin to imagine losing Abel and his mother so close together, put an arm around her, feeling that flutter again. “Was this boyfriend Kieran’s dad?” What he really wanted to ask was where he is and would she mind if he went and kicked the guy’s teeth down his throat.

She snorted. “Fuck no! Kier’s dad had to bail before he was born.” She had seen the cut in the living room, saw the reaper. And the way the creepy real estate guy kept trying to steer her away from this house, she knew she could trust these people. “He had to run to Ireland ahead of a murder charge. Got shot two weeks after he got to Belfast.” She smiled a sad smile. “Mick didn’t always play well with others.”

Gemma and Jax looked at each other in astonishment. The girl that looked like a fashion model was cut from similar cloth to them.

“So, what happened to the boyfriend? I hope somebody strung him up.” She had a feeling she knew what happened, but wanted this girl to confirm it.

Prue gave her a fierce smile. “Shanked in Riker’s. You don’t fuck with Paddy Donovan’s family and get to live to tell the tale. One of the boy’s looking to make his bones with Daddy, got himself pinched for something minor to get inside to do it.” She laughed lightly. “It worked.”

“So you’re Irish? Like Westies Irish?” Jax asked, a bit overwhelmed.

“Donovan’s have had a bar in Hell’s Kitchen since before the Civil War, so at this point, not so much Irish as Irish-American. As for the Westies, well…” She smiled enigmatically. “Donovan’s is a main hangout. Plus, Daddy was one of the city’s biggest bookmakers.” Her smile became bigger. “Learned how to read from racing forms.” She could still remember the smell of whiskey and cigarettes as she had sat on his lap, reading the form with him.

Prue sighed. “Now you know why New York is done for me. I was looking to buy a bar, since I was raised in one, but the coffee shop seemed like less of a hassle. Plus easier hours. So I’ve been in Portland for the last few weeks taking classes. Luckily, I’m taking over an existing business and not starting one from scratch.”

Both he and Gemma nodded. He didn’t really want to admit it, not even to himself, but he felt a connection to Prue already. “What happens to your dad’s bar?”

Prue grinned, “My adopted brother Ian runs it. I still own half. Ian’s in charge of everything now. He’s been Daddy’s number two since the day he graduated from college.” 

Both he and Gemma nodded again. “Up for another beer?”

Before either woman could say anything, Prue’s cel went off. Grabbing it, she answered, all attitude. “Where in the fuck are you three? If you’re not here soon, I’m calling Ian and you’ll be sure to get your asses handed to you when you get home.”

Jax and Gemma were barely trying and failing to hide their grins as she went on. “I knew I shouldn’t have let you three jokers stop in Reno last night. I’m telling you now, any scratches, dings, or marks I don’t like on my Daddy’s car, you won’t have to worry about Ian. I’ll skin you myself.”

Prue laughed at whatever had been said to her. It was a laugh that Jax wanted to hear more of. “Colin. You’re young and you’re new, so I’ll say this once, even though you of all people should already know this. I am Paddy Donovan’s daughter, and firmly capable of dealing with you myself. Get your asses here. Tell Li I would like to sleep in my own goddamned bed tonight.” She disconnected the call.

Prue looked at Jax and Gemma with a sheepish look on her face. “Sorry. He’s new. Ian would have my head if I didn’t put him in his place.” Then she laughed again. “Well, actually, Ian would just be shocked if I didn’t put him in his place. Or traction.”

Gemma laughed. “Honey, no apologies needed. Boys gotta know that a girl can take care of shit on her own. When they gettin’ here?”

Prue sighed. “Fuckface said it would be about an hour. Which I suppose gives me time to find a place to buy beer. It’s already gonna take forever to unload the truck.”

Again Jax threw an arm around Prue’s shoulder, he couldn’t help himself, he just felt a compulsion to touch her. “I think I can help with that darlin’, especially if there’s beer involved. Why don’t you let Mom take you to get beer and I’ll call the guys.” He chuckled. “Although I should warn ya, it’ll be a bunch of bikers.”

When Prue smiled at him, his stomach fluttered again. “I know.” Her smile became more impish. “Saw your cut in the living room. Recognized the reaper. SAMYORK guys hang out at the bar.” She ran a hand through her hair. “I’m gonna need a lot of beer, aren’t I?”

Gemma smiled. She liked this girl. A lot. She was already starting to scheme. “C’mon darlin’. Let’s go see if Abel wants to go with us while Jax calls the boys.”

Prue, who knew some about the structure of this particular MC from the SAMYORK guys, nodded. Jax obviously had no old lady, so his Mom was still the Queen. She followed Gemma into the living room as the older woman asked Abel if he wanted to go to the store with her and Prue.

Abel jumped up and ran over to Prue. “Prue! Can we go in your car? Please?!” He hugged her legs. 

Gemma watched as the young woman picked her grandbaby up. “If your Daddy and your Grandma say it’s okay, then I would love to give you a ride in my car.” She put Abel back down.

Gemma nodded her approval as Abel ran to his Dad. “Daddy!” Abel was nearly breathless with excitement. “Prue said if you said okay and Grandma said okay she would give me a ride in her car! So please say okay Daddy!”

Jax laughed. He loved seeing Abel this excited. “Okay little man. Let’s go get your car seat.” He knew his Mom would do whatever would make Abel happy.

Abel threw himself into his Daddy’s arms. “Thank you Daddy!” 

Abel scrambled out of his Daddy’s arms, running over to Prue. “Prue! Daddy said okay. He’s gonna go get my car seat!” The boy started to head outside. “C’mon Grandma! C’mon Prue! Let’s go!”

Prue cocked an eyebrow at Gemma. “You okay with this?”

Gemma linked an arm through the younger woman’s. “Just fine sweetheart. It’s nice to see Abel so excited.”

Chapter Three

After putting the car seat in Prue’s car, Jax watched as Abel took her hand chatting excitedly about her car. Jax also noted the look that his Mom gave him. Christ. Gemma was already planning a wedding.

Sighing, he pulled out his prepay. He was pleased to hear the Scottish burr of his SAA. “Jackie boy!”

“Chibs. I need you to organize the guys. New next door neighbor moving in from New York and she’s gonna need some help. She, Gemma, and Abel just left to go get beer.”

“Well, if the lass is buying beer, I’m sure I can convince the fellas to lend a hand.” Chibs chuckled. “Is she good lookin’?”

Laughing ruefully, Jax ran a hand over his face. “Oh yeah. And not in a croweater way. More in the fashion model way. Sexy, not slutty.”

Chibs pulled the phone away from his ear and looked at it. He hadn’t heard that tone out of Jackie since the lad was a teen, before Tara stomped on his heart. “Lass gonna be okay with a bunch of bikers?”

Jax chuckled. “Yeah. Her Dad owned a bar in Hell’s Kitchen that the SAMYORK guys hang out at. Plus I guess her Dad was a bookie, one of the city’s biggest by what she said.”

Chibs thought for a moment. “Her last name Donovan?” If it was, the lass would be fine. In fact, if she was who he thought she was, she might be tougher than Gemma.

“Yeah. You know her?” Jax sounded extremely curious.

Chibs chuckled again. “Not personally. Know of her Da. Tough as fuckin’ nails and not just a bookie. Also a fence, and runs high end B and E crews. Was one of Jimmy Coonan’s best friends, does some business with the Irish Kings. Lass will probably think we’re tame.”

Jax nearly groaned. This was too much. “Well, guess Da died about five months ago. Gemma and Abel already adore her.” He laughed weakly. “Shit. Gemma’s already planning the fucking wedding.”

Chibs’ laugh was loud through the prepay. “Well then, I’ll round up the boys and let ‘em know your future old lady is off limits.” Still laughing.

Jax could see the shit eating grin on the Scot’s face. “Good. Thanks.” And there was a quick pause. “And brother?”

“Yeah?”

“Fuck off.” Jax disconnected to Chibs’ laughter continuing through the phone.

Chapter Four

Gemma was absentmindedly listening to the conversation between Prue and her grandson. She liked the way Prue didn’t talk down to Abel and would patiently answer each question the boy had.

“Prue? Are your mommy and daddy here too?” Suddenly she was paying close attention.

Prue slowed down a bit and caught Abel’s eyes in the rear view mirror. “Well honey, my Daddy went to heaven a few months ago. I never knew my mommy. She didn’t think she would be a very good mommy, and was afraid she would hurt me, so she left.” 

“So you and your Daddy were like me and my Daddy?” Gemma could hear the wonder in his voice, like he just realized that he wasn’t alone. It made her heart ache. And want to kill that crank whore even more.

Gemma also noted the soft smile on Prue’s face. “Yeah honey, we were. Even down to the cool Grandma and big extended family.”

“Do you miss your Mommy?” Abel’s tone curious. Gemma noted the twitch in the girl’s jaw. Guess there was a story there, too.

Prue’s eyes caught Abel’s again. “Abel, honey, I won’t lie to you. Not really. I had a great Grandma, all sorts of aunts, uncles, and cousins. Plus, I had my Daddy. And my brothers.” Prue’s tone became even more serious. “But, that’s how I feel. I won’t tell you how you should feel.”

Gemma looked at her grandson. While his face was serious, it also looked as if a weight had been lifted. He smiled at Prue, who was still looking at him in the rear view mirror. “So it’s okay if I don’t miss her, because I got my Grandma and Auntie Lyla, and Auntie LuAnn, and…” He smiled shyly at Prue. “You.”

Gemma looked on with approval when Prue gave her grandbaby a brilliant smile. “Exactly!” Prue reached back and patted Abel on his knee. “And just wait buddy. You think this car is cool? Wait ‘til ya see the other one.” 

Gemma chuckled as Abel bounced up and down in his car seat. “What kind? Is it a muscle car like this?” Gemma chuckled again, the boy already knew his cars and bikes.

Prue smiled at him. “1959 Corvette convertible. Silver. It was my Daddy’s. My brother Ian and I decided it was a California car.” Grinning at Abel. “What do you think?’

Abel squealed in delight. “Yeah! It is!”

When they got to the store, Prue decided she should probably get some groceries other than beer. Gemma enjoyed watching Prue push Abel around the store in the cart. The boy was doing a fine job of talking his daddy up. Hopefully she wouldn’t have to intervene. Much.

Chapter Five

Chibs walked back into the clubhouse. “C’mon boys, Jackie just called. Needs us at his house.”

Opie, who had been kicking a prospect’s ass at pool, looked up. “What’s wrong? Jax in trouble?” The others gathered around.

Chibs grinned at Opie. “Only the best kind brother. Gotta a lass moving in next door. Jackie’s looking to impress.”

Tig drank the rest of his beer. “So he’s gonna scare her with a bunch of bikers? Or is she a sweetbutt?” Hopeful look in his eyes.

Chibs’ grin got even bigger. “Tiggy, Paddy Donovan’s girl is no sweetbutt. If she’s anything like her Da, she’ll cut your dick off for even thinking it.”

They all turned at a sound few and far between. Happy laughing. Well, at least when it didn’t involve violence.

Bobby quirked an eyebrow. “Care to enlighten us brother?”

Once he stopped laughing, Happy looked at the others. “Was in NYC on a run, at Donovan’s, ‘bout ten years ago, saw her punch a SAMYORK prospect in the throat for looking at a friend of hers wrong. Dude was my size.” He laughed some more. “And she’s fucking beautiful. I think Pres just met his match.”

While the guys were taking that in, Chibs laughed. “Oh, it gets better lads. Gemma and Abel are already crazy about the lass.”

Happy wasn’t surprised, especially if Gemma knew about her son. If Prue did hook up with Jax, Happy knew that she would be a formidable old lady.

Chibs clapped his hands together. “Well alright lads, let’s go make Jackie look good. Like we always do.”

Chapter Six

Almost as if had been planned, Jax watched the parade of bikers, a muscle car, and two moving trucks? Granted one was pretty small and towing a ’59 Corvette convertible. Shit. This girl just kept getting better.

The guys gathered around him as they watched Gemma, Abel, and the new neighbor get out of her gorgeous ride.

Jax heard Kozik give a low whistle. “Jax, if she turns you down, I’m making a move. Just for the cars alone.” He then heard someone smack Kozik. His guess would be Happy. Or Tig, who would do it just for fun.

They all watched as she walked back to the trucks, yanking open the passenger side of the larger one, reaching up and pulling someone out by the ear. “Colin, you stupid fuck. The next time you mouth off to me, I’ll rinse your mouth out with bleach.” She pulled his head so he was looking directly at her, never letting go of the ear. “Got me?” They watched the kid try to nod.

The guys were speechless watching her manhandle a guy Opie’s size. Then Jax heard Happy give a loud laugh and wolf whistle. “You tell him girlie.”

When Prue looked over with a huge smile on her face, any remaining fears Jax had about her not really being okay with bikers vanished. “Happy?” She let go of the kid’s ear, giving him a hard smack upside his head, then sauntered over. “Happy fucking Lowman?” She stopped in front of Happy.

Jax watched Happy curiously. Happy wasn’t looking at Prue like she was a piece of ass. Happy smiled at her. “Prue fuckin’ Donovan. How ya doin’ girlie? Sorry about your Dad. He was a good man.”

The guys watched the interaction with undisguised interest. Watching Happy have a civilized conversation with a female was a rare thing.

Prue gave Happy a sad smile. “He was. Thanks Hap. The last eighteen months have been one long, painful clusterfuck.” The guys noticed the almost non-existent glance towards their President and his son. “But things may be looking up.”

They were all shocked to see Prue give the man nicknamed the Tacoma Killer a smack on the chest. “That is if these trucks get unpacked soon. Haven’t gotten drunk in weeks.”

Jax laughed as he tried to look casual putting an arm around her waist. He noted the triumph in Gemma’s eyes and the amusement in the guy’s. He didn’t fucking care, it felt too good. “Well darlin’ we should get a move on then, but let me introduce ya to the guys real quick.”

Chapter Seven

Prue stood there, really kind of enjoying Jax’s arm around her waist. It felt right, like no one had since Mick. Keeping her head high, she looked at the group of bikers in front of her.

“This is my VP and best friend since birth, Opie.” Prue nodded at the bearded guy who was as big as her boys. While looking fierce, she sensed not a softness, but a gentleness to him.

“This is Chibs, our SAA.” Indicating a dark haired, dark eyed handsome man with twin scars on his cheeks. “Lass.” He nodded to her. She was intrigued by the Scottish accent. How’d he end up here?

“You know Happy. That crazy looking fucker next to him is Tig. Watch out for him, he’s been known to get handsy.” Jax said with a grin. The man was as big as Happy, with curly black hair and manic blue eyes. “Hey doll. Don’t listen to him. I’m a perfect gentleman.” The others started to laugh.

Prue narrowed her eyes good naturedly. “I guess time will tell, Tig. But I have this strange feeling that I’ll be agreeing with Jax and your brothers. Oh, and as you’ve seen, I have no problems disciplining those that step outta line with me.” She grinned at him, noting the looks of approval from the rest of the guys. She had a feeling he would be fun.

“That’s Juice and Kozik.” A mohawked Puerto Rican and a guy with blonde spiky hair nodded at her. “Juice is our Intel guy and Koz is a transfer from Tacoma.”

“Those are the prospects, Owen and Ben.” The two medium sized guys, one with dirty blonde hair, the other with black hair past his shoulders, nodded at her.

“And last but certainly not least, Bobby Elvis.” A rotund, bearded guy with a head of wild salt and pepper curls past his shoulders. Prue quirked an eyebrow. “Bobby Elvis?”

Bobby grinned at her. “I do an Elvis act.”

Prue grinned back at Bobby. “That I’ve gotta see.”

Bobby turned to Jax, grinning. “I like her already brother, you better be a good neighbor.”

Prue whistled for her boys. She watched them walk over, looking like clones, all dark haired and blue eyed. The perfect specimens of NYC bred black Irish boys.

“This is Liam, Billy, and Colin. Li is family. Billy is one of the boys.” She then glared at the third one. “Him? Think of Colin as a prospect who has fucked up. Royally.” She glared at the mouthy fuck again. “Feel free to haze the fuck outta him until I say otherwise.” It gave her great satisfaction to see Colin swallow nervously while Billy smirked and Li outright laughed.

As the guys started walking towards the trucks, Prue felt Hap stop and stand with her for a moment. Noticing as his gaze went from Jax to her, she gave Happy a questioning look. Putting a hand on her shoulder, he gave her one of his twisted enigmatic smiles. “Good to have ya here girlie.”

When they reached the trucks, Prue turned to the guys and smiled. “Guys, there are about fifty cases of liquor and such on the smaller truck. I see one open before all of this shit is inside and reasonably set up, whoever opened it, and whoever partakes, will pay. And it won’t be in cash. I’ll take a pound of flesh.”

Jax smiled at the chorus of “Yes ma’am.” She certainly knew how to get her point across.

Chapter Eight

Gemma watched as her son introduced Prue to the boys. She approved of how the girl was handling herself. She especially liked how Prue dealt with Tig, showed the girl had some brass to her.

She noticed Chibs sidling up to her, lighting a smoke, she peered at him. “Chibs.”

He put an arm around her waist and gave her a peck on the cheek. “Gemma.” He nodded towards her son and Prue. “They look good together, don’t they?”

“They do.” She replied, a sly smile on her face.

“Jackie boy says you’re already plannin’ the weddin’.” He chuckled.

“Maybe.” She slapped his arm. “You gonna help me get ‘em on the path, or not?”

He nodded to her as he wandered back to the trucks as the other guys had.

After Prue had made her laugh with her liquor announcement, she took Abel by the hand and walked over. “C’mon sweetheart, let’s get the stuff from the store inside and get out of the boys way until we can do somethin’. Oh, I called Opie’s old lady Lyla, and my friend LuAnn. We’ll at least get the kitchen, bedroom, and bathroom completely set up today.”

Prue nodded as Abel took her hand. “Yeah, we should get beer on ice before we have cranky big boys.” Prue leaned down and tickled Abel’s belly. “And lunch into growing boys.”

As they brought the groceries and beer inside, Gemma was struck by the ease with which Prue handled Abel. She then quickly felt her heart clench as she remembered that this girl had motherhood taken away from her.

While fixing Abel a sandwich, Prue looked at her. “Do Opie and Lyla have kids?”

“Yeah, three. Two are Opie’s. His first wife died. Ellie is thirteen and Kenny is eleven. Piper, who is ten, is Lyla’s. No idea about the baby daddy. Oh, and a warning. LuAnn and Lyla produce porn. That a problem?” Gemma gave her a frank look.

Prue looked at her like she was a bit nuts. “Hell no. My best friend, basically sister, owns and operates a fetish club slash brothel.” Prue grinned widely. “She makes serious bank. A girl’s gotta do what a girl’s gotta do.”

She nodded her approval. “Looks like you’ll get along just fine here sweetie.” She nodded at her grandson. “Part of the family already.”

She knew that most people thought of her as a cold hearted bitch, but the look in Prue’s eyes melted her heart. There was hope, and when the younger woman looked at her grandbaby, the beginning flickers of love.

“You know Gemma that sounds good.” Prue looked at Abel again, and then to her son, who was walking past the kitchen. “Really good.”

Chapter Nine

Jax looked around. They had gotten almost everything into the house, and under direction from the girls, a lot of it arranged. After he and Chibs finished putting together the four post bed, Prue and Lyla would take over the bedroom.

The entire time they’d been putting the bed together, Chibs kept giving him shit eating grins, as did any one of the guys that brought anything into the room, including Prue’s clones. His finger was starting to hurt from flipping them all of so much.

Although he had to admit, the idea of taking her in this bed was appealing, very appealing. He could just imagine those long legs wrapped around him while he buried himself inside her.

While his imagination had been running away from him, he had failed to notice Prue and Tig bringing boxes into the room. The curious tone of Tig’s voice brought him back to reality. “Hey doll, what does FMP on these boxes mean?”

As Prue set the two boxes she had been carrying down, she gave Tig a grin that would make any guy hard. Really. It couldn’t just be him.

“Tig my dear, FMP means ‘Fuck Me Pumps’.” Prue’s smile became more evil, and Jesus, it went straight to his dick. “There should also be a couple of boxes marked ‘Boots’ too.” She chuckled. “Maybe if you’re a very good boy Tig, I’ll let you help unpack them.”

He and Chibs started to laugh as Tig groaned. “Don’t tease doll, it’s not nice.” 

He felt a weird sense of pride as Prue gave Tig a sassy look. “No tease here Tigger.” She smiled. “As soon as everything is in, I’ll let you help organize.” Tig grinned at her, nodding. She held up a hand. “On one condition. Your dick stays in your pants. I really have no need to see it.” She stuck her hand out to Tig who took it and brought it to his lips. “Yes ma’am.”

He and Chibs were nearly on the floor laughing as Tig raced out of the room, barking orders, especially at the prospects, including Colin.

Prue turned to him, a smug smirk on her face. “Always good to give someone a goal.”

He noticed Chibs slide out of the room, closing the door behind him. He sauntered up to her, a small smile on his face. “Really. Any goals I should be working towards?” Leaning in closer he could smell her perfume, mixed with cigarettes and an intoxicating scent that was just her. Looking into her blue eyes, he could see the amusement and arousal. Arousal that matched his own.

He watched as she reached back and locked the bedroom door. Turning back, she gave him that evil grin again. “Think you already have. Maybe we should make sure you and Chibs did a good job putting the bed together.” Getting close to him again, he could feel the heat radiating from her, and damn, he wanted it.

Putting a finger through one of the belt loops of her pants, he pulled her towards the bed. “Like quality assurance, right darlin’?” He could feel his dick rise as she pushed him down.

“Exactly. Quality assurance. Now shut up and kiss me, Jackson.” She leaned down and as he caught her lips with his, he felt like he had been kissing her forever. When she caught his lower lip with her teeth, the nip somewhere between playful and feral, he moaned into her mouth.

The moment he moaned, she hopped up, wrapping her legs, those long, supple, and as he was finding out, strong, legs around his waist, and rolled her hips. He moaned again at the friction as he moved his lips to her neck. When he gave her throat a gentle bite, he heard her growl as her hips bucked a little. Ah, she liked it a bit rough.

Experimenting, he put a fist in her hair, pulling her head back to expose more of that long throat. He felt her hips buck again. “You like that darlin’? Like your man to take control?” His voice, rough with lust, he barely registered that he had referred to himself as her man. And fuck if he didn’t mean it.

He was turned on even more as her only response was another growl.

He was getting ready to crash his lips back into hers when a small knock towards the bottom of the door interrupted. “Daddy? Prue? Why is the door locked? I have a box for this room.”

They both chuckled ruefully and rested their foreheads together. She gave him a hard kiss. “We will be finishing this later.” She got up.

He tried to arrange himself and will the hard on away. “Maybe my mom will take Abel tonight.” Knowing full well Gemma was probably already planning on it.

Prue gave him a look that told him she knew exactly what he was thinking. “Wouldn’t surprise me in the least.” She opened the door.

Abel gave her a quizzical look as he came into the room. “Why was the door locked?”

Looking over his son, he could see Ope and Chibs laughing their asses off. He glared at them. It didn’t stop the laughter, but they went back to work. He knew they had set this little scenario up.

Prue took the box from his son’s arms. “Sorry honey. Daddy and I were having a little talk, and we didn’t want to be interrupted.” He watched her interaction with Abel, it seemed so natural. Abel smiled at her. “Okay. What were you talking about?”

He raised an eyebrow at her, waiting to see what she would say. She lifted Abel up onto the bed next to him, and then took a seat on Abel’s other side. “Well Abel, your daddy and I were talking about how we would like to spend some time alone and get to know each other. Would that be okay with you?”

His son looked at him, and then looked back at Prue. Then Abel looked at him again. He was a little nervous, this was new territory for the two of them. Abel had never really seen him with anyone. He was careful to keep his dalliances with croweaters away from his son. “You mean like Uncle Opie and Auntie Lyla?”

He looked at Prue, her lips slightly swollen from the kisses he had managed, and swallowed. His voice still rough. “Yeah son, like Uncle Opie and Auntie Lyla.”

Then in one fell swoop, Prue Donovan cemented her place in his heart. She put an arm around Abel, her voice gentle. “Abel, honey, if you aren’t okay with that, then it won’t happen. I’ll just be your Daddy’s friend. Because how you feel is very important to both of us, and I would rather just be friends with your Daddy than have you upset with us. Do you understand?”

Feeling his heart pound, Jax looked at his son. Abel looked at Prue intently. “Do you like my Daddy that way? Like Uncle Opie and Auntie Lyla?”

Prue gave Abel a hug, holding him tight. “Yes, honey, I do.” Like she already knew what his son’s answer would be.

The boy threw his arms around her neck. “Okay.” Then Abel pulled back and looked at her. “But you’re still gonna be my friend, and give me rides in your cars, right?”

Jax wrapped his arms around the two of them. “Of course she will, little man.” He gave his son a kiss on the head. “Thanks for giving Daddy a shot.”

Abel took one arm from around Prue’s neck and threw it around his. “You’re welcome Daddy.”

For the first time in over a decade, Jax felt whole as he watched Abel bury his face in her gorgeous neck. It felt right. It felt like family.

None of the three noticed Gemma and Chibs in the doorway. The two looked at each other with satisfaction as they slipped away.

Chapter Ten  
After Prue challenged Tig, it really hadn’t taken long to get everything else unloaded from the trucks. Much to everyone’s amusement.

While the kids played outside, LuAnn and Gemma were unpacking and organizing the kitchen. Juice and one of the clones, Liam, Jax thought, were putting together and hooking up what Juice had been referring to as heaven as an entertainment system.

Bobby, Chibs, Hap, and Koz had gone back to the clubhouse, getting a call that some of the NOMADS and SAMTAZ chapters would be coming through on a ‘charity’ run. Between the brothers passing through, and the new member to the SAMCRO family, it would be party time in a few hours.

When Bobby had come to him, Jax had been taking a smoke break in the bedroom, watching Tig, Lyla, and Prue go through Prue’s shoes. It was kind of fun watching the girls torture Tig.

As he walked over to Bobby, Tig grabbed what looked like five inch black patent leather pumps, but when Tig held them up, Jax could see the flecks of red throughout the leather. He nearly moaned with Tig. “Doll, I will worship you if you wear these.” Jax silently agreed.

Hearing Bobby’s chuckle, he turned to the older man. “What’s goin’ on?”

“Besides the show in here?” Bobby chuckled again. “NOMADS and a few SAMTAZ members will be rolling through in a few hours. Figured since this is almost wrapped up, except for little stuff, me, Chibs, Hap, and Koz would take the prospects and start getting ready for tonight.”

Jax nodded. “Sounds good. If Juice is done in the living room, he can go too.” He turned back to the scene in front of him. Now Tig had pulled out a pair of red velvet pumps with heels as high as the other pair Tig had pulled out. This time, he couldn’t completely hold the groan in.

Bobby clapped a hand on his shoulder. “Gem already called Neeta to watch the kids, then she’ll come back and stay the night with them.”

Prue looked up at Bobby. Jax had the feeling that despite looking engaged with Tig and Lyla, she had been paying close attention. “Hey Bobby Elvis.”

Bobby smiled at her. “What can I do for ya, pretty girl?”

Prue laughed. “Take a case of the Jameson’s, a case of the Walker Blue, a case of wine, doesn’t matter, they’re all a mix, and a case of the champagne. Oh, and you should probably grab a case of the Ketel One.” She gave Bobby a sweet smile, batting her eyes. “Pretty please.”

Bobby grinned at her. “No cage here hon. I’ll get them set outside and send a prospect back for ‘em. Do you want the vodka and champagne cold?”

Prue nodded. “Yeah. At least the champagne. I don’t drink vodka often, and when I do it’s mixed. So, that’s up to you…hon.” She grinned at Bobby.

Bobby laughed as he left. Jax turned back, grinning as he watched the interplay between Lyla, Prue, and Tig. The girls were modeling shoes while Tig looked like a kid on Christmas morning.

“Prue, these are amazing.” Lyla had tried on the red velvet pumps. Tig nodded his agreement vehemently.

“Thanks. You should wear those tonight.” Prue walked over to a hanging box marked ‘dresses’, pulling it open. “In fact, there’s a dress here that goes with them, and will look insanely hot on you.”

Prue pulled out a dress of the same red, silky looking. “Go try it on.”

Lyla ran into the bathroom. A few minutes later she came out. The dress reminded Jax of the white dress in the famous Marilyn Monroe picture, except this one ended about two inches above Lyla’s knee. Then as Lyla turned around, he could see that the dress was backless, the skirt starting at the top of Lyla’s ass.

Tig’s jaw was on the floor as Prue whistled. “Lyla, your husband will want to fuck you through a wall.” Both he and Tig nodded their agreement. Prue smiled at Lyla. “Go get out of it. We’ll get ready later.” Prue followed Lyla into the bathroom.

Jax jumped a bit when he heard his mother’s voice soft in his ear. “I’d say that’s old lady material. How ‘bout you?”

Jax raised an eyebrow at her as Tig passed by them, leaving the room saying something about leaving before he broke his word and whipped his dick out and fucked those pumps.

He laughed at Tig. Then looked back at his mother. He knew the look on her face, she expected an answer. Shit. Better fucking man up. “Yeah. She is.”

“Your old lady.” His mother’s voice was firm. “Not someone’s old lady in general, Jackson. Better jump on that shit or someone else will. She’s like me. She needs to have a family to be a fierce mother for. Needs a man to help her be that. You need to be that man Jackson. I see it in you, you’re tired of all the sweetbutt bullshit. You need an equal, a Queen. Someone who challenges you in private, stands by you in public. She is that. She’s strong, she’s smart, and she’s tough. She’s already shown she can handle the guys. And Abel…”

He looked at his mother, the tears glistening her eyes. “Jackson, that boy deserves a mother, and that girl deserves a son.” She kissed his cheek, then gave it a light slap. “Don’t fuck it up.”

Jax hugged his mom, trying to show her that despite everything that went down with Clay, that he still loved her and appreciated everything she did, even when it ended up pissing him off. “I’ll try not to. I have the feeling all of you will make sure that I don’t.” He could feel his mother chuckle.

As they pulled apart, Prue and Lyla came out of the bathroom, chatting away about kids and men, clothes and getting ready, generally bonding.

Gemma walked over to the girls. “Neeta will be here soon. She’s gonna feed the kids pizza over at Jax’s since we’re still working here. The guys other than Opie and the clones have gone back to the clubhouse. Since there will be other charters here tonight, LuAnn is calling some Cara Cara girls, and then heading home. And Nero is gonna bring some girls from Diosa.”

Prue grinned at Gemma. “Is this the same Nero who called you earlier?” When Gemma nodded, Prue turned to him, evil smile firmly in place. “Jax, honey?” 

He grinned back at her. “Yes, darlin’?” It was really turning him on to hear her call him honey.

The twinkle in her eye made him a little nervous while making him harder. “Unless you want all the juicy details of your mama’s sex life, you should leave.” Prue started to laugh.

“No…I really don’t need all the gory details.” He walked over to Prue, giving her a kiss, not caring that his mom and Lyla were right there. After another mind blowing kiss, he hugged her to him, nearly growling in her ear. “Wear those black fuck me pumps Tig pulled out earlier. Because that’s what I intend to do later.”

He turned and walked out, not wanting his mom and Lyla to see the slight tent in his jeans. As he crossed the threshold to the hallway, he heard Prue call behind him. “Tell the boys they can take the GTO and follow you back. Oh, and tell Tig to continue in his hazing of Colin.”

“Yes ma’am. Do you want me and Opie to come back later for you and Lyla?” He replied.

“No! Gonna bring Lyla in the ‘vette. Gotta bring my date in style.” He could hear the peals of laughter from Prue and Lyla.

Opie, who had been privy to the last bit, gave him a look of amusement laced with sympathy. “I have the feeling she’s gonna be a huge handful.” Still chuckling. “Perfect for ya brother, just perfect. Good luck.”

Jax slung an arm around his oldest friend’s shoulder. “Just remember your old lady is gonna be her partner in crime.”

The groan that came from Ope was music to his ears. “Fuck. You’re right. Let’s get to the clubhouse. I need a beer. And a joint.”

“Amen, brother. Amen.” As he and Ope got to their bikes.

Chapter Eleven

Prue laughed like she hadn’t laughed in, well, eighteen months. And for the first time since her Daddy had died, she felt like she was going to be okay. She loved Ian, and all of the people she considered family back in NYC, but after losing Mick, Kieran, her Daddy, and Maggie, Connor’s mom, all of the reminders were too much. And she could see a real future here, unlike there.

She spied Gemma looking at her. “Out with it Gemma, before you burst.” She chuckled.

Gemma hushed Lyla as Lyla snickered, then looked back to her. “You and my son. What’s the deal? Spill.”

She made a noise halfway between a sigh and a laugh, running a hand through her hair. “Well Gemma, on some levels I can tell you exactly what, but fuck all if I can explain why. From the second he said ‘Nice car darlin’.’”, Gemma and Lyla chuckled at her imitation of Jax’s voice. It was fairly accurate. “I just felt something. Something that wasn’t grief, wasn’t anger. Something good.” She smiled at Gemma, feeling her eyes growing damp. “And then Abel’s little face came poking out.” Gemma hugged her as she continued to talk into the older woman’s shoulder. “Then, when we were talking in the back yard, every time he touched me, it felt…right.” Then remembering a little while ago, she smiled. “And when we were trying to get a little nookie going on…it was like we’ve known each other forever. And once again, fuck all if I know why.”

She felt Gemma squeeze her a little tighter before releasing her. It kind of felt like how Maggie hugged her. Like a Mom would, she guessed. Thoughts like that made her hate the selfish bitch that birthed her even more.

Feeling Gemma’s eyes on her, she looked up into dark eyes that were serious. “Honey, now’s the serious part. I know you’ve spent time with SAMYORK, but, I’m still going to give you the same talk I gave Lyla, okay? Before anything happens with my son, I want you going in with your eyes wide fucking open.”

Prue listened carefully as Gemma explained the differences between sweetbutts, croweaters, and old ladies. Explained how Prue would have to set the rules for what happens on a run. How old ladies were the glue that held their MC family together. And as Jackson’s old lady, she would be Queen.

Gemma went on. “Sweetie, I want you and Lyla to take your time getting there tonight. Make an entrance. Remember you’re gonna have to show those bitches that you’re the new Queen. But, while you’re showing bitches that you’re the Queen, those guys need to see Jackson be your king. The only one to handle you.” Gemma pinned her down with those dark eyes. “You got me? Don’t fuck it up.”

She nodded. It all made sense, in an insane sort of way. It seemed very tribal, but so was the world she was raised in. “I won’t.” She gave the older woman a hug. “Thanks Gemma. I appreciate the advice.”

Gemma let her go, nodding. “I know darlin’.” Gemma smiled at her and Lyla. “Let’s go tell Neeta to bring the kids over here, after pizza. Kids wanna watch movies on the ‘giant TV’. Is that okay darlin’?”

Prue laughed. Kids in her house again? Sounded good to her. “Yeah. Except they do have to sleep next door.” She grinned. “I have plans for my bed later, and don’t want to scar kids for life.”

Gemma nodded. “I’ll take ‘em next door when I relieve Neeta. I’ll bring Abel over here in the morning. But I need to go get ready, so let’s get the kids settled in with dinner.”

The three women walked next door to a kitchen with four loud kids, two hot pizzas and a babysitter, who, as far as Prue could tell, had the patience of a saint.

Chapter Twelve

When Jax got back to the clubhouse, his head was still spinning from the day he’d had already. He’d started off the day thinking he would end up getting shitfaced drunk and mindlessly fucking some croweater. Probably Ima. She seemed to manage to worm her way into his bed on a fairly regular basis.

But tonight, while he would certainly have a few drinks, he wanted to relatively sober when he took Prue to bed. He wanted to be able to remember every moment of the night, in perfect detail. 

After showing the clones to some rooms in the dorms, he grabbed a beer from Owen who was behind the bar with Bobby, going through the cases of booze his girl had sent over. He liked the sound of that. His girl. 

He walked over to a table where Happy, Koz, and Tig were watching Chibs and Juice play pool, giving the younger man a load of shit about his game. Ope pulled up a chair next to him.

“Well brother, tonight should be interesting.” Ope gestured towards Ima who was already making her way over, trying to let all of the croweaters and sweetbutts that were there that Jax would be hers tonight. He sighed, not in the mood for her shit at all. After today, the thought of her touching him made his skin crawl.

“Hey Jax.” As she tried to sit in his lap.

He stopped her. “Go away Ima. Not in the mood.”

Before he could stop her, she grabbed his dick. “That’s not what this says.”

He gave Chibs a look. Chibs put down his pool cue and came over. If he let Happy do it, Ima would end up bruised and humiliated. With Chibs doing it, just humiliated.

Grabbing her around the waist and spinning her away from him, Chibs laughed. “Lad’s been sportin’ that most of the day. Nothin’ to do with ye, and everything to do with a fair lass from the Big Apple.” Chibs laughed again. “Lord knows if she’d been the one to offer up the apple to Adam, he’d have gobbled it down, no questions asked.”

While the guys laughed, he smiled. Shit, that was as good of a description as any.

Tig grinned. “Just wait for the shoes.”

Ope smacked him in the back of the head. “Pervert.”

Tig grinned again. “And proud of it, brother.” His smile becoming more manic. “And I know what your wife is wearing tonight.” Wiggling his eyebrows.

He laughed at the look on Ope’s face. “No worries, Ope. Lyla changed in bathroom. The only thing Tig saw naked were her feet and legs.” No one bothered to mention to Ope that they’d all seen as much of his wife as he had. What you get for hooking up with a former porn star. 

He got up. “I’m going to go take a shower and rest up for a bit.” Stopping to grab a couple more beers from the bar on his way to his dorm room.

Chibs raised an eyebrow. “Aren’t ye gonna go pick the lass up all proper like?”

Ope and two of the clones, who had come back from the dorms, started to laugh. He stopped and gave Chibs a huge fucking grin. He thought he could see the plan Prue was concocting. “Nah, brother. Said she was gonna drive the ‘vette.” He joined the others laughter. “Wanted to bring her date in style.”

He walked out of the room, laughing even harder when he heard what he was sure was a head hitting a table. If he’d been asked to bet money, it would be on Tig.

Chapter Thirteen

When he got into the hallway of the dorms, he saw Liam coming out of a room, putting a cel back in his pocket. He nodded to him. “Liam.”

Liam looked down at him. “Jax.” He looked at the two beers in his hand. “Taking a breather?”

He smiled. “Yeah. Hadn’t planned on working as much as I did today.”

Liam nodded. “Yeah. Really appreciate it though.” The bigger man paused. “You got a minute? I’d like to talk to ya for a moment.” He'd like to say the man looked nervous, but he didn't. At all.

When he had heard Prue refer to Liam as family earlier, he’d expected something like this. “Sure. Why don’t we go into my room?”

The other man followed him into his dorm room. After closing the door, he gestured for Liam to take the chair at his desk. He sat down on the foot of the bed. “What did ya need to talk about?”

Liam gave him a look full of sarcasm. “Really?” Liam laughed. “Like you haven’t been waitin’ for this shoe to drop.”

He laughed. Liam seemed cool. “Yeah I have. Thought it might wait ‘til tomorrow. Or hoping it might wait ‘til tomorrow.”

Liam chuckled. “Nah, figured ya should know what you’re gettin’ yourself into.” He became more serious. “Look Jax. I love Prue, she’s my sister. Prue, my other sister Bella, Connor, and Ian were the four that us younger kids followed around.” The man got up, his huge frame filling the room. He started to pace. “But the last five years haven’t been easy for her. Lost the only man she had ever loved, their son, Dad, and then Connor’s mom, which for her was like losing her own. It would be like if me and Bella’s mom died.”

He sat quietly. He knew about the first three, but the woman? Prue hadn’t mentioned her. “I didn’t know about Connor’s mom.” He didn’t bother mentioning he had no idea who Connor was.

“Lost her to cancer about a week after Paddy had his final heart attack.” Then Liam gave him a scorching look. “And since ya have no idea who either one is, I wouldn’t bring it up with Prue. If she ain’t talkin’ about it, neither are you.” The bigger man sighed. “Well, after all that, she’s spent most of the last five months getting up to all sorts of mischief with Bella.” He rolled his dark blue eyes. “Even more than they usually do.”

He smiled, he could see Prue being pretty wild. “I can imagine.”

Liam shook his head. “Nah. Ya really can’t.” He chuckled lightly. “Look Jax, no disrespect, but wild in Charming is kindergarten in New York. Especially if you’re Paddy Donovan’s daughter. No one says no to you. Shit, Bella and Prue were gettin’ into the big clubs by the time they were sixteen. Let me put it this way. Anything that happens here tonight? Been there, done that, and if it was fun, did it again. And again.”

He nodded. “So basically you’re tellin’ me that Prue is a handful and a half?” Then laughed. “Because if that’s it brother, you’re tellin’ me somethin’ I already know.”

Liam shook his head. “Most people pick that up about her pretty quick. No, I wanted to tell ya I love Prue like a brother should. And I’ve only seen her look at one man the way she was lookin’ at you today. Keep that in mind.” He grinned. “While there have been lots of boys, including the fuckwad, there’s only been one man. ‘Til now.” 

He wasn’t sure what to say. “I’ll keep that in mind. I’ve kind of been the same way.”

Liam got up to leave. “Thanks for hearin’ me out. Do us both a favor? Don’t tell Prue. She’ll kick my ass for instigating, and yours for listening.” As he reached the door, he turned back. “And while it should go without sayin’, I’m sayin’ it anyway. Hurt her and you’re dead. End of story.” There was no humor in Liam's voice. 

He laughed anyway. “No intentions of doin’ so man, but I appreciate the fair warning. See ya later tonight.”

After Liam left, he laid back onto his bed, and lit a joint, pulling the ashtray from the bedside table. Of all of the things that Liam had said, he focused on only one. That she had looked at only one man the way she looked at him. Taking a hit from the joint, he smiled.

Chapter Fourteen

Happy looked around, the party was in full swing. One of the NOMADS that had shown up was an old friend of his from New York.

He brought Raider over to meet Jax. “Jax, this is Raider. Before going NOMAD he was with SAMYORK. He knows Prue.”

Raider looked at him and then Jax. “Hap, what about Girlie? She okay?” 

Happy looked at his President. Jax gave him a nod to continue. “She’s fine. Moved here. When she gets here tonight, she’s gonna show everyone she’s Jax’s old lady.”

Happy wasn’t surprised when Raider grinned. The SAMYORK guys used to joke about what an old lady Prue would be. “No shit!?”

Jax laughed. “No shit brother. Girl came outta nowhere.”

He laughed along with Jax and Raider. Clapping Jax on the shoulder, he walked off to get another beer. As he walked by Gemma and her new guy, Nero, she put out a hand. “After you get your beer, meet us outside.” He nodded in the affirmative. Grabbing a beer from one of the prospects behind the bar, he noticed Chibs following Gemma outside. He had a feeling it had to do with Girlie and Jax.

Happy wasn’t a man prone to flights of fancy. And he really did not have a romantic bone in his body. But knowing Jax and what he knew of Girlie, it really was fate. And since that night he watched her punch that prospect in the throat, Prue Donovan had earned his respect. So he was going to make sure he had her back. Even if it meant getting pulled into one of Gemma’s schemes.

“What are we doin’ out here?” He looked at Gemma.

“They’re almost here, asshole.” Gemma gave him a nasty look before she went on. “Chibs is gonna let the guys know when her and Lyla get here. After I give my girl a little pep talk,” she looked at Nero, “we’ll go back in. I want you in last, before the girls come in. No one leaves, no one but them gets in.” Gemma smiled. “She has to make an entrance and let bitches know that she’s Jackson’s Queen.” He nearly laughed when she narrowed her eyes at him. “You know what she has to do. And she knows you. Yours should be the first face she sees when she comes inside. Plus, you’re gonna point out porn pussy to her.”

“Okay.” It made sense. He knew that not only did she have to show all the nothing bitches that Jax was hers, Jax had to show everyone she was his. A car motor made him turn around.

It was that gorgeous fuckin’ ‘vette. He nearly had to tell Koz not to jerk off on it earlier today. When it pulled to a stop, both the girls got out. Ope’s wife looked amazing. He’d always thought she was cute and sexy, but tonight she looked beautiful in a red dress and heels. Really high heels. He heard Chibs go back inside.

Then when the girlie got out he had to laugh. He knew from his times in New York that she had a flair for the dramatic. He thought he remembered her dad say somrthing about her being a drama student when she was in college. She was playing up the date joke that Jax and Ope had told them about earlier. She was wearing skin tight black leather pants with the same kind of heels except hers were a black patent leather with a red shimmer. She was also wearing a military style black velvet jacket. If Lyla was gonna be all girly, she was gonna be a bit boyish. Boyish and sexy as fuckin’ hell. He knew Tig would go nuts, which he always enjoyed watching.

Gemma gave the girls hugs. “You two look fantastic.” Looking at Girlie. “Shouldn’t you be showing more skin?”

Lyla snickered. “Wait ‘til you see what’s under that jacket.” Then shooed them away. “Go get inside.” 

Girlie laughed as she blew Gemma a kiss. “Yeah! I think we have an entrance to make.” When he walked by her to go inside, she gave him the mischievous grin that she had right before she punched the prospect. As he walked in, he had the feeling he would be entertained by something other than pussy or fighting for once.

The girls waited about the length of time it took to smoke a cigarette. When they entered, while the volume of the music didn’t go down, everyone had certainly quieted down, looking at the two women.

As Ope came to greet his wife, he could see why Tig had looked so smug earlier. Ope looked like he was ready to fuck his wife right there. “Holy shit Lyla, you look amazing.”

Girlie leaned over, whispering to him. “Bet he fucks her through a wall tonight. Goddamn, I do good work.”

He chuckled. “No bet Girlie. I know better.” He moved a little closer to be easily heard over the music. “Now, see that bitch standing by Tig? The blonde slut with the fake titties? That’s Ima. Porn pussy who wants to be an old lady. Your man’s old lady. Now it’s time to show all these bitches that you’re the alpha girl now.” He chuckled. “You show ‘em that you’re Paddy Donovan’s daughter who doesn’t take shit from anyone. Not even bad ass bikers. Get that fuckin’ jacket off.”

As she started to unbutton her jacket, he saw her palm something in her hand. When he quirked an eyebrow, she gave him a fierce smile. “I may have to prove a point. Don’t worry, I have a plan.”

He nodded as he lifted the jacket from her shoulders like he was her personal body guard. Underneath the jacket all she was wearing was a form fitting blood red velvet vest. It was obvious she wore no bra. Even though she was still wearing more clothes than most of the bitches in the clubhouse, she was still the sexiest.

He could tell she wanted to go straight to Jax. Shit, Bobby was having to restrain Jax from making a beeline for her. To an outsider, he knew it seemed strange, but before she could get to Jax, she had to show the croweaters and sweetbutts that the rest of the guys acknowledged her position. “Gotta show that the guys know you’re the Queen.” He gave her a small peck on the cheek. “He’s a good man. He’ll love ya and treat ya right. Now go show him why.”

He caught Jax’s eye, giving his president a nod of approval. Jax nodded back, but never took his eyes off Girlie.

He decided he should probably start designing crows for her. He had the feeling he’d be inking her soon.

Chapter Fifteen

Jax couldn’t help but chuckle at Ope’s face when the girls walked in. Lyla did look beautiful and incredibly sexy, but still classy. He could hear Bobby whistle. “How long ‘til Opie throws her over his shoulder?”

He chuckled. “Not long.” Prue’s looked so hot in the leather pants, and God, the heels. But even though the jacket looked good on her, she had been wearing a long sleeved t-shirt earlier. He really wanted to see what was underneath.

Then when she let Happy pull the jacket from her shoulders and all she had was that red vest, he knew exactly how Ope felt. Even though a part of his brain told him he needed to stay put, that she needed to come to him, his dick was singing a far different tune. He felt Bobby’s hand on his shoulder, restraining him from going straight to her.

He could see Happy whisper something to her and the smile on her face became fiercer. He could feel the growl in his throat as Hap gave her a small kiss on the cheek, but nodded to him when Hap gave him a look that said ‘chill, she’s yours’.

He watched as she made her way around the room. First stopping to check on ‘her boys’, all of whom, even Colin, showed his girl the respect she was due from them. Then she stopped to say hello to Juice and Koz, both of them standing, upending the croweaters that had been on their laps, much to the girls’ annoyance. He chuckled when she literally stepped over one of them as if she didn’t exist.

As she made her way to Tig with a grin on her face, Ope and Lyla joined him and Bobby at the bar. He gave Lyla a kiss. “You look gorgeous, darlin’.”

Lyla smiled. “Thanks to Prue. She’s a good one Jax. Don’t fuck it up or I’ll help Gemma kick your ass.”

Ope pulled his wife to him. “If she keeps loanin’ Lyla dresses like this, I’ll help too.”

He nodded while watching Tig give Prue a hug, making sure his hands stayed appropriate, at least as appropriate as Tig gets. He could tell she was fuckin’ with Tig again while she was whispering to him, because as she walked away he could see Tig mouthing ‘worship you’. He had a feeling that fuckin’ with Tig was gonna be a hobby of hers.

He also noted that with every member of the club giving his Queen a proper welcome, Ima was growing more irate. He was kind of looking forward to seeing Prue deal with her. Especially with the demonstration she had given earlier with Colin. 

Ima got really pissed when Prue stopped at the table where Gemma was sitting with Nero and Chibs. Chibs had given Prue a small peck on the cheek while saying something in her ear that made her laugh. 

He was happy to see the mutual respect on his mom and Prue’s faces as Gemma pulled her into her arms. Knowing that Gemma would have her back would help immensely.

Finally after giving Raider a quick hug, and blowing a kiss to Bobby, she stopped in front of him. He gave her a grin. “Hey darlin’, lookin’ good.” And close up he could see the tats on her left forearm and wrist, and on her right inner bicep. The one on the left forearm and wrist was a Celtic cross with rosary beads. And in calligraphy on the inner bicep he could make out the words family, love, loyalty, honor, and strength. He wondered where else she had ink, and where he would put his.

He went to stand up, but she pushed him back onto the stool, grabbing his head in her hands and planting a kiss of possession on him. He was almost dizzy as she drove her tongue into his mouth, searching, exploring. He could barely hear the hoots and catcalls, she was everything. 

When he grabbed her ass, pressing her to him, she moved her lips down his neck, giving a possessive nip. He chuckled darkly as he whispered. “Porn pussy comin’ over. Better have a plan darlin’.”

He felt something metal in his hand. Glancing down, he could see a small switchblade. Right before Ima grabbed her she gave him that same fierce smile she had given Hap. “Trust me, I’ve got a plan.”

As Ima went to grab her to throw her off of him, Prue spun into Ima, clocking her upside the head. The second Ima hit the floor, she put one of those fuck me pumps on Ima’s chest.

Ima glared up at her. “Get the fuck off of me. I don’t know who you think you are, you fucking New York cooze, but you better back the fuck up. Jax is with me.”

The whole clubhouse went quiet. Someone even turned the music down. He watched as Prue gave her a cruel smile, looking down at her. “No porn pussy, that’s where you’d be wrong. I’m no sweetbutt, not a croweater. I was Paddy Donovan’s Princess, now I’m Jackson Teller’s Queen.” Her voice was matter of fact, no anger to be seen.

Her hand came back and he knew what she wanted. He put it in her hand, giving it a small squeeze. She flicked the blade open. “Next time you touch my man, I’ll cut you.” She leaned down, putting the tip of the blade at Ima’s throat. “Here.”

He knew this was where he needed to step in. “Darlin’.” Reaching over and holding the hand with the knife. “You proved your point. Now give me the knife.” Prue let go, giving it up, and he closed it. “Good girl.” He grabbed her hair, pulling her into a kiss as Ima scrambled away only to be chased out by Hap and Liam.

When he let go of Prue, he whispered in her ear. “You’re mine now babe. Everyone here is witness. We’re gonna mingle for a few, then I’m gonna take you home and I’m gonna show you exactly how you’re mine. Got that?”

The growl she made into his neck was all the confirmation he needed. Not only was she his, she was letting him know that he was hers.

Chapter Sixteen

As the party continued, Prue noticed Jax not drinking, much. Good, he could drive home. She was sitting at a table with Lyla and Chucky, who worked at TM. He was a trip, but she was getting a kick out of him.

Various croweaters and sweetbutts kept coming up to her and Lyla, trying to curry favor. Considering her and Lyla were almost through a second bottle of champagne, they laughed and turned them away.

After a while Jackson and Opie came over. Both she and Lyla got up so their men could sit down. She felt herself growl inaudibly when Jax pulled her down onto his lap. If he wasn’t careful, she was gonna have to fuck him right there.

Before either of them could say anything, Gemma and Nero came over to the table. She liked Nero, it was obvious the man cared deeply for Gem. “Night kids. I’m gonna go relive Neeta, move the kids over to Jax’s”

Jax looked at her curiously. She shrugged, “They wanted to watch videos on the big screen. Who am I to deny kids their simple pleasures?”

He kissed her neck. “Thanks babe.” Then he looked at his Mom. “Thanks Mom, I appreciate it.”

Gemma leaned down, putting her arms around them. “Happy to do it.” Then the older woman chuckled. “Now, while no rush, I do expect more grandbabies.”

It made her heart soar when Jax gave his Mom a shit eating grin. “I promise we’ll work hard on that.” She nodded her agreement, hoping they got started soon. Like within the hour.

After Gemma and Nero left, they hung out for about another half an hour, sitting and chatting with Opie and Lyla, both of whom she was starting to like very much. After about twenty minutes, Opie nudged her arm. “The porn slut is back.”

She grinned at Jax’s best friend. “No worries, Opie. I told Tig if he dealt with her the rest of the night, there’s a pair of black and red leather pumps I’d let him have his way with.” Both Opie and Lyla nearly fell over laughing.

When she felt Jax chuckle in her ear, it took nearly every ounce of control she had not to throw him on the table and start riding him. “Smart girl. What d’ya say we get out of here?”

She nodded. “That sounds like the best idea I’ve heard all night.” She and Jax said their good-byes to Opie and Lyla. Lyla giving her a hug and telling her she’d see her in the morning when she came to pick up the kids and return the dress and shoes.

Chapter Seventeen

When Prue grabbed her jacket, Jax felt her press something in his hand. Looking down he saw keys. She smiled at him. “Vette keys. I’ll bring you back in the morning for your bike.”

He pulled her to him. “Sounds good. Anything to get you to a bed. Or hell, anywhere that isn’t here.” He gave her a kiss. God, he was so close to just throwing her over his shoulder and taking her up to his room here at the clubhouse. But he didn’t want to take her in the room he had fucked all of those women who had meant absolutely nothing to him, especially Ima.

As they made their way outside, they noticed Chibs and Bobby having a smoke at the picnic tables. They wandered over to say their good-byes. “Night brothers. Have fun.”

Chibs chuckled. “Have the feelin’ that ye two will be havin’ the fun tonight.” He liked the fact that all she did was laugh.

“Yes, yes, we will.” She had kept laughing. “Thinkin’ of brunch around noon if any of you fuckers are alive for it.”

Bobby had chuckled. “For food, they will be. Ya want some help, hon?”

She nodded. “Sure, I’m never opposed to help.” He listened as her and Bobby made plans for him to come to her place around nine tomorrow morning.

When they reached the ‘vette, he opened the passenger door for her, enjoying the view down her vest, the curve of pert, apple sized tits. His dick was getting hard again as she stretched those endless legs out.

As he drove to her house, he looked over at her stretched out, head back, smoking a cigarette with a small smile on her face. He smiled. “Whatcha thinkin’ about babe?”

She let her head roll to the side and looked at him through her lashes. “Riding you. About how I’m going to love hearing you scream my name.” She ran a blood red fingernail over the back of his hand. “All night long.” She gave him a lazy smile.

He felt a shiver go down his spine. “I like the sound of that.”

When they got to her house, they could see that the dining room and kitchen were dark. The minute she closed the front door behind them, he picked her up bridal style, striding towards the bedroom, kissing her all the way.

When they reached the bedroom, they could see a glow coming from it. He toed the door open. There were lit candles all over and a glass bowl full of ice holding a bottle of champagne with two glasses by it.

She grinned at him. “I adore your Mom, really adore your Mom.”

“She certainly has her moments.” He tossed her gently onto the bed and giving her a grin. “Alone. At last.” Taking off his cut and shoes.

She reached up and grabbed a hold of his shirt, pulling him down into another hard kiss. He snaked his tongue into her mouth, trying to taste every part. As he worked the buttons on her vest, she had put her hands under his shirt, running her nails along his chest as she murmured into his mouth. “Wanna feel you Jax.”

After pushing the vest off of her shoulders, he stood, removing his shirt, throwing it to the floor. Deciding he was going to get ahead of the game, he unbuckled his belt. As he did so, he noticed the almost feral smile playing across her lips. She made no move to help. He sensed she was enjoying the show. As his jeans and boxers dropped, he grinned. “See somethin’ ya like darlin’?”

Her laugh was low and husky. “So far, but I think I’ll need to take a closer look.”

As he headed back to the bed, he watched her toe off her pumps and unbutton the first button on her leather pants. He put a hand over hers, his voice catching in his throat a little. “Let me.” With a smile she raised her hands in mock surrender.

Keeping his eyes locked on hers, he finished unbuttoning her pants. Tracking his eyes down, he saw the tat under her left breast where her heart was. He traced it with a finger. It was a small ‘K’ with angel wings. Even through the lust and need, his heart still ached a little.

Sensing something, she pulled him back down into a long, hard kiss. Letting him go, she breathed into his ear. “You know how you honor the dead Jackson?” She gave him another long kiss. “You live. Now finish what you started.” Moving his hands back down to the top of her pants.

“If you say so.” He smiled as she raised her hips to allow him to peel the leather pants off. Raising an eyebrow, he chuckled. “Commando?”

Laughing she gave him a light slap on the arm. “Only when a panty line will show. I fucking hate thongs. Who wants dental floss up the crack of their ass?”

He laughed hard as he pulled her to him. God, when was the last time he had laughed in the heat of lust? Usually by now he had finished and thrown them out.

The feeling of her lips on his neck brought his mind back to the here and now. As her lips moved from his neck to his clavicle, she somehow managed to roll them so he was now under her. 

Continuing her path, he lost coherent speech when her teeth grazed a nipple. He started to lose coherent thought as she continued lazily down, taking her time. By the time he felt her lips on his hip bone, he was nearly keening.

Threading his fingers in her short hair, he tried to spur her on. Giving his hip bone a final nip, she moved inward. He closed his eyes, sighing with pleasure when he felt long, warm fingers enclose themselves around his cock.

Then feeling her lips at its base, he opened his eyes, watching as she used her lips, working her way up. When she reached the head, she gave it a gentle kiss that made him moan in the back of his throat. At that she gave him the same grin she had given him earlier in this very room and then swallowed him whole, making his hips buck into her. The vibrations from her laughter made him even hazier with pleasure.

She continued to chuckle as she pulled up to where only the head was left in her mouth, twirling her tongue around it like it were the tastiest ice cream cone ever, then swallowing him whole again.

After she had done that a few times, he could feel himself on the edge. Oh, hell no. The first time he came with her would not be him shooting off into her mouth. He wanted to be buried deep inside her when he came, although he did have an entirely different idea about hers.

Pulling her up his body he gave her a fierce kiss. Pulling her lower lip between his teeth, he growled. “My turn.” Flipping them so she was finally underneath him, on her back. He took his time, using hands, lips and eyes to make his way down her body, his brain recording every twitch, every sigh, and every moan. 

When he got to her stomach, he could see the faint scar from what had probably been a C-section when her son was born. He placed a small kiss on it. Continuing down, as he placed a kiss on her inner thigh, he noticed more ink. He lifted the leg, seeing a red bow on the back of her thigh. He moved to the other thigh, seeing the same ink on her other leg. He chuckled inwardly. Probably a good thing she had worn pants, he probably wouldn’t have been able to restrain himself earlier had she been wearing a skirt with that ink and those heels.

As his lips moved to her core, he heard a low moan ending with a small growl. He smiled, enjoying making her shiver. He could feel her fingers thread themselves in his hair, her nails lightly digging into his scalp. He continued using lips, tongue and fingers, enjoying every hitch in her breathing, every deep groan.

He could tell when she was close when her nails dug deeper into his scalp, trying to pull him up. With his tongue buried inside her, he could feel her body still as her orgasm hit his taste buds. He moaned with her, the taste was better than anything he could have dreamed.

This time, she pulled him up. Kissing him fiercely, he could see her eyes had taken on a greenish tint. Breaking the kiss, her voice was husky and low in his ear. “Want to feel you inside me Jackson.”

At this point, all he could do was nod. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he slowly entered that tight, wet, heat. It seemed to him that they were both holding their breath. Once he was fully sheathed inside her, she pulled him close for a moment and then rolled her hips, starting to set a rhythm. He tried to stay with the almost languid rhythm she had set, but it didn’t last long as instinct took over. 

As he began to thrust into her harder and faster, he could feel her teeth on his neck and shoulders, spurring him on. As he felt himself close to the precipice of orgasm, he leaned down, capturing her lips in a rough kiss. When he started to cum, he could feel the walls of her pussy contract around his cock, holding it inside her. While still emptying himself inside her, he gave her another deep kiss. As he moved his lips to her neck, enjoying the taste of the sweat that the two of them had created, he whispered roughly. “Mine.” Feeling her nod.

Part of his brain was shouting to tell her that he loved her, but he knew it was too soon. He may have felt it, and he was sure she did too, but he was afraid if he said it, she wouldn’t believe it.

He felt a bit bereft as she rolled away from him. Then he realized that she was trying to find smokes. He chuckled a little. “Inside pocket of my cut, babe.” She nodded, leaning halfway off the bed to grab it. That’s when he saw what he knew was going to be his favorite piece of ink. It was in the middle of her back. It was a heart shaped lock, with a key in it, and hanging off the key were three letters; a D, an M, and a K. He smiled as he ran a finger over it. He knew who the letters belonged to, and hoped that sooner rather than later she would add a J and an A.

Chapter Eighteen  
From somewhere far away she heard a cel going off. Waking up, she looked over at the man sound asleep next to her. Slowly sliding off the bed without waking him, she rooted around in the dark until she found his ringing jeans. Pulling the phone out she answered softly. “Jax’s phone, this had better be good.”

She heard Chibs chuckle. “It’s not good lass, but it is important”

Sighing, she crawled back into bed and shook Jax awake. He rolled over, smiling sleepily at her. “Wha?” Then seeing his phone in her hand, sat up.

“Chibs, says it’s important.” As she handed him the phone, she got out of bed and headed for the bathroom. Before she closed the door, he admired the identical tats on the back of each leg, the red bows placed exactly halfway between her knees and her ass.

“Brother, this better be important.” He sighed looking at the clock, four-fifteen. “I’ve been asleep a whole forty-five minutes.”

Chibs sighed. “Three guys barged into Diosa, started busting shit up, pushing girls around, and took a couple shots at Nero.”

He swung his legs out of bed and started to reach for his clothes. “Fuck! They say anything?”

“Don’t know Jackie. Second one of the girls called I sent Happy and Koz, rest of us are heading there now. Liam says he’s coming too.” Chibs sounded as tired as he felt. “Happy managed to get a name from one of the two they managed to snag, Liam thinks he might know him. He said to tell you if it’s who he thinks it is, bring the old lady. That she’ll be the only one to get him to talk.”

He tried to keep the shock out of his voice. “Did Liam at least give you the guy’s name so I can tell her?”

Chibs chuckled. “Yeah. Declan Kelley.”

He nodded. “Okay, see you at Diosa in about twenty minutes.” He hung up.

Prue came out of the bathroom, looking worried. “What’s going on? I heard you say Liam’s name, is he okay?”

As he pulled his pants on, he beckoned her to him. Wrapping an arm around her waist, he smiled. “He’s fine. Some guys came after Nero at Diosa. Hap and Koz got there and managed to snag two of the three, one of whom is named Declan Kelley. Ring any bells for you?”

Her eyes blazed with fury as she slipped his grip, starting to look for clothes to put on. “That little fuck. Wondered where he had scurried off to.”

He lit a cigarette as he watched her pull on a pair of faded Levi’s and a form fitting long sleeved t-shirt that had her family’s bar logo on the front. He continued to smoke as she pawed through another box and pulled out a pair of black Converse high tops. Shoving her bare feet into them, she looked over at him. “Let’s go.”

He pulled her to him for a moment, running his finger down her neck, stopping at the deeply bruised bite mark that her t-shirt did not hide. “Who is Declan?”

Returning the favor, running her finger over the mark she left on his neck, she smiled sadly. “Connor’s younger brother. Like Connor he worked for Daddy. Ran off six months ago when Daddy told everyone that both Ian and I would be in charge.” She chuckled darkly. “Don’t think he fancied taking orders from me.” Sighing she sat on the edge of the bed. “When he left, he did so with twenty grand that belonged to us. He’s a tough little fucker, but for whatever reason I scare him. Granted we all fucking hazed him from the age of eight on.” Then she grinned. “But for some reason I still make him extra twitchy.”

He wasn't shocked by that at all. Especially after the earlier demonstrations with Ima and Colin, but he just nodded. “Okay.” He took her hand and pulled her up. “Let’s go see what the little fuck has to say.”

She nodded. As they were walking out the door to the car her cel phone went off. She pulled it out of her jeans pocket and looked at it. “It’s Ian.” She smiled at him. “I’ll put it on speaker.” 

He nodded at her. She answered. “Hey Ian. I’m assuming Li called saying we may have found Declan? By the way, you’re on speaker. I’m with Jax…”

He noticed how quickly her brother cut her off. “I know. Liam called yesterday.” The deep New York accented baritone chuckled. “I figured you’d call sooner or later.”

He suppressed a laugh at her grin. “Really? How unlike you. Normally you’d be all up in the middle of my business.”

Her brother sighed. “I was going to but Li stopped me with one sentence. Said you look at Jax the same way you looked at Mick. Good enough for me. Now can we get down to business?”

Seeing that Prue was staring at the phone like she was expecting something to come out of it, he answered. “Sure. What do you know?”

Ian sighed again. “Liam made it to the house with the others. Sent me a pic. It’s Declan, Prue. Connor and I are on our way to JFK, he’s online now booking the flight. There’s a layover in St. Louis. I’ll call you when we get there to get you the rest of the info.” Ian chuckled. “Do what you want to him, but leave him alive. Connor will end it. You got me?”

He laughed when she stuck her tongue out at the phone. “Fine. I won’t end him.” Her voice became more serious. “Are we on speaker with you?”

Ian’s voice became as serious as Prue’s. “No. Figured it might be better that way.”

He watched as she closed her eyes. “How’s Connor?” A tear slid from her eye. “Fuck Ian, I wish the little fucker had stayed lost.”

He wrapped his arms around her for a moment. “Babe, we gotta go.”

From the phone they heard Ian. “Take me off speaker. I want to talk to Jax.”

She did what her brother asked and handed him the phone. He watched her walk to the car and get in, lighting a cigarette.

He put the phone to his ear. “Yeah, you’re off speaker.”

Ian’s voice was deadly serious. “Jax, I know MC’s keep their old ladies out of shit. Prudence ain’t gonna be like that, and you need to let her handle Declan. I know she probably told ya that he ran off with money, and he did, but this ain’t about money. This is about family.” Ian sighed. “Paddy may have adopted me, but I’ve only known Prue since kindergarten. She and Connor have been friends since the crib. There are pictures of those two holding Declan the day he came home from the hospital. This is personal, this is family shit.”

“I can understand that.” And he could. He knew exactly how messy shit with family could be. The Clay situation being a big example.

Then Ian gave a sarcastic laugh. “Plus, she’s actually not bad at getting information out of reluctant people.” More laughter. “Or just generally torturing them. Psychologically speaking.”

Once again he wasn’t real shocked at what her brother just said. The fact that Happy gave her total respect was a big clue. Plus how she was already messing with Tig. “I’ll let her deal with Declan. What happens in the future, is exactly that. In the future. Now I gotta go and find out what the fuck happened at a business I have cash invested in. Guess I’ll be meeting you soon.”

Ian’s voice was tinged with amusement. “Fair enough. Tell my sister to keep her fucking phone ringer on. She has a habit turning it off. I’ll call from St. Louis. Should get there around nine your time.” With that the other man hung up.

He walked over to the car, got in and started it. As he was backing out of the driveway he gave her the phone back. “Your brother said keep the ringer on.”

She nodded, taking a drag of her smoke. He couldn’t believe she hadn’t asked what her brother said. Reaching over he patted her leg. “You okay babe?”

She blew the smoke towards the sky. “Just…fuck, I don’t know.” She gave him a bitter laugh. “You know, when I got the idea to move here, part of it was to get away from all of…you know. But after a week in Portland, I was going nuts. Then getting here, meeting you…I really didn’t think we were gonna have to jump in the deep end so fast.”

His heart went into his throat. Maybe she had decided that being with him was the wrong thing for her. “Neither did I. But this is my life, thought you knew that.”

When she grabbed his hand and squeezed it, he relaxed a little. “Honey, that’s not really what I meant. Seriously, you guys are into far less shit than I’ve been exposed to in my life.” She laughed again. “My god-father is in prison until 2036 on RICO charges. My Dad had Donovan’s. That shields a lot of criminal activity. And none of it was hidden from me.” Then her laughter died. “And my late husband was a forger.”

Still clutching his hand, she sighed. “I know Ian told you I was perfectly capable of handling this shit with Declan.” She closed her eyes. “Wouldn’t be the first time.” Then she looked at him, her blue eyes large and worried. “Guess I would have liked you to see me without knowing that for a while longer.”

He squeezed her hand, smiling at her. “Babe, I still see the same you I met yesterday morning. I still see the same you that walked into the clubhouse and showed everyone that you’re my Queen. I still see the same you that fell asleep in my arms.” He kissed her palm. “Babe, neither one of us is innocent and we were both born into this life. And I knew that. I don’t have to hide from you and you don’t have to hide from me. And like I told your brother, I’ll let you handle Declan. After that, can’t read the future. But I can tell you that you won’t have the same authority here that you did in New York.” Then he grinned at her. “At least not in public.”

They pulled into Diosa. He cut the engine, leaned over and gave her a long kiss. “You and me babe. You and me. Let’s go.”

Chapter Nineteen

When he got to Diosa with Ope, Tig, Bobby, and Liam they found Happy and Koz in a back room with two guys tied to chairs. One was a larger guy with dark hair and eyes, who gave no reaction to their arrival.

The other one was a different story. He was a small, slight guy with strawberry blonde hair, green eyes and delicate features. He chuckled to himself. If ye put a dress and make-up on him, he’d pass as a chick. When the fella saw Liam, his green eyes widened in fear.

He watched as Liam took his phone out and snapped a picture. He raised an eyebrow at the lad. “Souvenir?” 

Liam shook his head. “No. Letting Ian know it’s him.” Then Liam looked at the tied up man. “Ian will let Prue know it’s you.” Then Liam gave the guy a cruel smile. “Can’t wait ‘til she gets here you little fuck.”

All of them watched as the guy started to squirm, trying to get out of his bonds. “I’ll tell you guys what I know! Just keep that crazy bitch away from me!”

Liam smacked him in the head. “You know better. Don’t talk about her like that. You show her the respect she’s due.” Then he noticed Liam look over at Happy and Tiggy. “Disrespect her again and it won’t be me smackin’ you.”

Liam’s phone went off. They all listened as he answered. “Ian.” Liam listened for a couple of minutes. “Got it. See you when you two get here.”

He looked over at the man who was bigger than Ope. “Who’s coming here and why?”

Liam looked over at Declan, another cruel smile on his face. “Ian Donovan and this fuck’s brother Connor.” Then Liam shrugged. “Although Connor is as much a brother to Prue as me or Ian.” Then Liam laughed. He noted it wasn’t necessarily pleasant. “Connor said Prue can do whatever she fuckin’ wants to you as long as she keeps you alive and conscious so he can end you.”

He almost laughed when Tig gave Liam a wide grin. “What’ll the doll do? And more important, can I watch?”

Liam looked over at Tiggy and smiled. “Hell Tig, I’ve seen that girl make grown gangsters cry without layin’ a finger on ‘em.” Then Liam chuckled. “But I’d bet, if ya asked her nicely, she’d let you in on it.”

Before Tiggy could say a word, all of them heard Jax and Prue enter Diosa. They could hear Prue making sure Nero and the girls were okay.

He noticed the closer her voice got the more the lad tied up shook. While he knew Jackie’s old lady was tough, he had the feeling he had no idea how tough she really was.

When Jackie opened the door, he saw the lad relax a moment until Jackie stood aside to let her through the doorway. He could see that the two had rushed out of the house, the lass’ hair was mussed and her make-up not perfect. He almost laughed out loud at the twin bruises each of ‘em had on their necks.

She saw Declan tied up and walked over. They all watched silently as the two of them stared each other down. Fear in his eyes, fury in hers.

Then the lass put a Converse in the middle of the lad’s chest and kicked the chair over. Hard. “You little fuck.” She leaned down, slapping him. “You shoulda stayed lost. You know your Ma died a month after you and your butt buddy ran off?” She slapped him again. “You knew she was close, you knew it!” He was impressed as the slaps turned to punches. “She begged for you on her deathbed. Begged.” She pulled the chair upright by the lad’s hair. “She was in so much pain but wouldn’t let us give her the pain meds because she wanted her head clear if you came back, you pathetic little fuck.” She cracked him hard across the mouth, drawing blood.

Jackie put his arms around the seething lass. “Babe. We gotta find out who sent them. He needs to be able to talk.”

Letting Jackie keep a hold of her, she sneered at the man in the chair. “Declan here won’t know much, will ya Dec? I’m guessing since Timmy managed to get away, this other dude is the alpha.” The lass continued her verbal abuse. “Ya don’t have it in ya do ya Dec? All ya can do is follow orders like a trained puppy. What was it your Da used to say? Oh yeah, too bad his daughter was born with a dick.”

The lad in the chair was squirming under her onslaught. Other than Liam and Happy, the rest of them, Jackie included, were looking at her in awe. Liam’s earlier comment about making grown gangsters cry was making a hell of a lot more sense.

Ope stepped over to him and Jackie, who was still restraining the lass. “We should probably move them. Let Nero and the girls get shit together, so they can reopen later.”

Jackie nodded and gestured to everyone other than the two tied up to the other room.

Chapter Twenty

He drug Prue with them as they all moved to the other room. He could see Liam looking at Prue with concern. As much as he wanted to ask Liam about it, he had bigger worries at the moment, like finding out who had set this up.

He looked at Opie and Chibs. “Take them to the reservation?” Both men nodded. 

Then Ope looked at Prue. “You sure that this Declan won’t know anything?”

His girl nodded at his best friend. “Yeah, no one in their right mind would give him any real information.” Then she looked back into the room where the two were tied up. “Has the other one said anything?”

Chibs answered. “Not a word.” 

She looked curious. “He’s not out of New York like Dec and Tim. At least I don’t think he is.” He watched as she waved Liam over. “Li, you recognize the other one at all?”

Liam shook his head. “No.” Then they all watched as Liam walked back into the other room and stood over the dark haired man, then tipped the chair over. The dark haired man started to shout, his Irish accent noticeable.

Liam walked back over to them. “He’s Irish.”

Prue chuckled. “I think we all heard Li.” Then her chuckle stopped, and she looked at him. “Why would the Irish come after Nero?”

He looked at his guys, all of whom knew exactly why the Irish would go after Nero. Clay. He looked over to Prue, who was standing with Liam. For the first time he noticed how much alike they actually looked, they had the same eyes.

He sighed. And as both Chibs and Ope nodded at him, he pulled Prue aside. “My step-dad, who I may have set up to go to prison…” She smiled at that. “Would go after Nero because of Gemma. I’d heard rumors that the Irish were protecting him inside. He and Gaalan go back a lot of years.”

He saw her go pale. “Gaalan O’Shea?”

Liam heard that and rushed over to her. “You okay P?”

She looked up at Liam. “Yeah.” But her jaw was clenched and her eyes were once again filled with anger and a few tears.

Liam grabbed her arm and then his and pulled them far away from the others. Liam looked at her. “Prue, if this is Gaalan, you know Ian isn’t going to want you anywhere near this, because as much as you want to, you can’t kill him.”

He looked at the two of them. “You know Gaalan?”

Prue looked at him. “Oh yeah.” Then her eyes became clouded with tears. “Mick was his younger brother. He’s the reason Mick had to bolt to Ireland, he’s the reason he’s dead.” He heard what she had left unspoken, he was the reason why her son was dead.

He sat down, a little in shock. Prue sat next to him. “If I would have known you did business with Gaalan, I would have told you already.” She sighed. “The last time I saw Gaalan was the day Kier was baptized.” He watched a couple of tears fall. “Didn’t even come to Kier’s funeral.”

Liam sat down on Prue’s other side. “Jax, if this is Gaalan…” The man sighed and looked at Prue. “You might be able to leverage her connection to him.” Then Liam looked really uncomfortable. “When he didn’t show for Kier’s funeral, Paddy called him on the carpet about it. Gaalan said he didn’t come because he knew that she blamed him for everything that happened with Mick and knew she would blame him for Kier. And there was nothing he could do to make that right.”

He sat there a minute, his head spinning. Then he looked at Prue who was staring at Liam like he had grown a second head. He took her hand. “You okay babe?”

She nodded. “Yeah.” Then shook her head. “Or at least I will be.” She squeezed his hand.

He looked over at Liam, hoping the man would realize he wanted a moment alone. Liam nodded at him. “I’m gonna try and get a hold of Ian or Connor. They need to know this.”

Both he and Prue nodded as Liam walked off. He wrapped his arms around her. “You sure you’re okay?”

She nodded into his neck, then looked up at him. “Yeah.” Then sighed. “Suddenly beating the crap out of Dec really doesn’t seem like as much fun.” Still looking at him. “I just want to go back to the house and wait for Gemma to bring Abel over.”

He pulled her back to him and smiled into her hair. “I think that sounds like a good idea.” Then he sighed. “I’ll need to explain to the guys about your sudden change of heart.”

She laughed. “I’m sure Liam is already taking care of that. He’s kind of protective.”

He chuckled. “Noticed that.” He paused a minute. “You called him family. Do you mind me askin’…?” Realizing that a number of times Liam had referred to Prue as a sister. He had thought it to be in the same way as he referred to Ope as his brother, not truly blood, but might as well be.

She chuckled. “More than likely my half-brother. His mom refused to have a paternity test done, told Daddy that he already treated both Li and Bella like his kids, there was no reason to have one done.” Still chuckling. “The older he gets, the more he looks like Daddy.” 

He shook his head. The last twenty-four hours had been a roller coaster ride. Before he could say anything, Chibs and Opie came over.

Ope looked at Prue. “You okay?”

She looked at Opie. “Yeah, but I’m taking myself out of this situation. Not sure that I wouldn’t make it worse.”

Chibs patted her shoulder. “Probably not the worst idea lass. But what do ye want us to do with Declan?”

He had to laugh at the evil smirk that crossed her face. “Let Tig have him. But he has to leave him alive and conscious.”

He looked at Chibs and Ope. “Move them to the reservation. Then let’s hold off until we hear from Ian Donovan at around nine our time. Let those two stew for a bit.” He took Prue’s hand. “I’m gonna run her back to the house. Have Hap and one of the prospects stay with ‘em.” He put a hand on Ope’s shoulder. “Maybe the rest of us can catch a couple hours of sleep. I have the feeling it’s gonna be a long day.”

Ope nodded. “Yeah, so do I.” Then chuckled a little. “And it feels like I only got a couple of hours to begin with.”

He laughed, clapping Ope on the back. “You’re up on me. Managed about forty-five minutes.”

Ope arched an eyebrow. “Really?” Chuckling as he pulled a ringing cel phone out of his pocket. “Lyla.” Ope listened to his wife for a couple of minutes. “Things here are settled. I’ll meet you at Jax’s and we’ll get the kids home, and hopefully catch a couple of hours of sleep.” Ope laughed. “Cereal and cartoons should keep the kids out of our hair for at least that long.”

He snorted with laughter as he walked away from his oldest friend. Liam beckoned him and Prue over to where he was standing with Chibs. When they reached the two of them Liam handed him the phone. “Connor.”

He took the phone. “Yeah?”

Hearing a voice with a slight rasp. “Jax. Connor Kelley. We’ll be into Sacramento about two your time. We’ll rent a car and head for Charming. Ian is talking to Brendan Rourke, finding out if this is the Council or if it’s just Gaalan. My guess is Gaalan has sold the Council a load of shit.”

He nodded, wouldn't surprise him in the least. “Clay and Gaalan go way back. And Gaalan certainly doesn’t like that I’ve taken the gavel.”

The other man gave a raspy laugh. “And he’ll just need to get the fuck over that.” The laugh trailed off. “Li said Prue seems to be okay. Is she?”

He shrugged, he really had no idea what okay was for her. “Seems is as good a word as any.” He walked away from the group to get a little privacy. “Said that she just wanted to get back to the house to Abel, my five year old.”

The raspy chuckle had a tinge of sadness. “Yeah. Sounds like her.” The man sighed. “We’ll call when we land in Sacramento. Hold on.” He could hear the two men talking quickly. “Ian says this is just Gaalan. Call him and set a meet for any time after five your time. That will give us enough time to come up with a plan.” He could overhear an intercom announcement. “That’s us. We’ll call when we land in Sacramento.” The line went dead.

He walked back over and handed Liam his phone back. He looked at the guys. “Earlier plan still stands.” He looked at Prue and Liam. “They’ll land in Sac about two our time.” Looked over at the rest of the guys. “This is just Gaalan. Ian Donovan wants a meet called with him after five.” He looked over at Chibs, who nodded. 

Looking at the rest of the guys, he nodded. “We’ll keep two guys on the two we’re taking to the reservation. Four hour shifts.” They all nodded. He looked at Tig. “You know what to do?”

He almost smiled as Tig nodded to Prue. “Yeah. Alive and conscious. Other than that, whatever.”

He nodded. “Okay. Let’s get out of here so Nero and the girls can put the place back together.”

As he grabbed Prue’s hand to go, Bobby walked over. “We still doing food at noon?” He looked over at Prue, who nodded. “Might as well, people will be hungry, and I need something to do.”

Bobby chuckled. “I’ll be over around nine-thirty, ten. Try to get a few hours of sleep.”

He pulled out his cel phone. Almost six. He chuckled. “Must be gettin’ old. Forty-five minutes of sleep just doesn’t cut it anymore.”

Bobby laughed as he was walking away. “Fuck off.”

Getting back to the house, he saw Lyla’s car out in front of his house, Ope’s bike parked behind it. He and Prue walked over to his house where his Mom met them at the door holding a sleepy Abel, a worried look on her face.

He gave her a kiss on the cheek as he walked in. “Nero is fine Mom. Diosa is a little worse for wear, but he’s fine.”

Prue took Abel out of Gemma’s arms. “Although I’m sure he’d be happy to see you.”

Gemma smiled. “Thanks honey. I’ll come back around ten to help with brunch.” His Mom gave both him and Abel quick kisses as she blazed out the door.

Prue stood there, holding Abel as Ope and Lyla ushered half-awake kids out to the car. As they drove away, he put an arm around Prue and started walking them over to her place.

Getting inside, he smiled as she hugged Abel tight. “You still sleepy honey?”

The little man nodded into her shoulder, barely awake. Prue smiled softly. “You wanna sleep in the big bed with me and Daddy?” His boy nodded again. 

He put an arm around the two of them and walked back to the bedroom, shedding cut and shoes along the way. Getting to the bedroom, he smiled as she laid Abel in the middle of the bed then turned to get some pajama bottoms out of a drawer. As he was getting out of his jeans, he watched her shimmy out of hers and into the pajama bottoms.

When she climbed into bed, Abel wanted her to hold him. Smiling, he crawled into bed with the two of them, wrapping his arms around them both. He tried to stay awake for a little while, just watching how peaceful the two of them looked. A part of him was hoping to see another small body in there with them sooner rather than later. He drifted off to sleep with a small smile on his face. 

Chapter Twenty-One

She woke up at about nine and had to restrain herself from breaking into loud laughter. She knew that Abel had started out being held by her and Jax. The boy was now laying across his Dad diagonally, using Jax as a pillow, drooling into his Daddy’s t-shirt.

She hopped in the shower and started to think about the last twenty-four hours. It had certainly been eventful for both good and bad. Rinsing the shampoo from her hair, she could feel her hands shake a little as she thought about what Li had told them about Paddy going after Gaalan. 

After getting out of the shower and getting make-up on, she went back to the bedroom where both Jax and Abel were waking up. She smiled at her boys. And they were hers, last night hadn’t been posturing, she would hurt Ima if the girl went after Jax again. “Good morning.”

Jax yawned and stretched while he gave her a smile. “Morning darlin’.” He gave Abel a hug and a kiss. “Morning little man.” 

Abel gave him a groggy hug as he slid off the bed. When he walked past her, the boy stopped, giving her bare, wet legs a small hug before running into the bathroom. She smiled as she turned to get clothes out of the dresser.

Before she could turn around to get dressed, she could feel Jax up against her back, a half hard-on pressing into her ass. He kissed the bruised bite mark at the junction of her neck and shoulder, sending sparks down her spine. She chuckled lightly as she pushed back into him. “Abel’s going to be out in a minute.”

“Mm-hmm.” He continued to trail kisses down her shoulder and she could feel a hand making its way under the towel. She smiled again as she pushed back into him harder. Two could play this game.

Then they both heard the toilet flush. As Jax turned his head to keep an eye on the door, she slid out from between him and the dresser, quickly getting into underwear and a red sweater.

Jax chuckled as the bathroom door was opening. “Spoilsport.”

She grinned at him. He would find out what a spoilsport she was. She was getting into jeans when Abel came out, still waking up. She walked over and picked him up. “C’mon honey, let’s go next door and grab clothes for you and Daddy while he takes a shower.”

Abel nodded. “Okay.” Then she heard a knock at the front door, then Bobby’s voice. 

“Anyone awake?” He sounded as tired as she felt.

Giving Jax a kiss as her and Abel walked past him, she shouted back. “Yeah, give us a sec.” She looked at Jax. “Why don’t you grab a shower?” Then gave him a sly grin. “I’ll bring you some clothes.”

He chuckled and started walking towards the bathroom. “Has anyone ever told you you’re kind of bossy?”

She chuckled as she looked at Abel, who was laughing with her even though she knew he had no idea why. “Only every day since I was old enough to talk.” She hugged Abel to her. “C’mon buddy, let’s go get clothes for you and Daddy.”

As they made their way through the house, she stopped at the kitchen where Bobby was sitting, smoking a cigarette. She was shocked to see Liam sitting there. “Li, you don’t cook, what are you doing here?”

He chuckled. “You have coffee from The Blend. I am on the verge of killing for a decent cup of coffee.”

She shook her head at Abel in amusement. “Future reference bud, in the mornings if Uncle Li hasn’t had coffee, just leave him be until he has.”

Abel nodded. She looked at Li. “You can find where everything is and you know how to make coffee.” She looked at Bobby. “I need to go get Abel dressed and get clothes for Jax. We can get started after that. Well, that and at least one cup of coffee.” She grinned at Li.

Li looked over at Abel. “See what I live with?” He reached over and ruffled the boy’s blonde hair. “But that’s what brother’s do isn’t it?”

Abel nodded and looked at Li. “You’re Prue’s brother?” She noticed Bobby looking very interested.

Li nodded. “Yep, buddy I am. We have the same Da.”

Abel looked at Li. “He went to heaven. Prue told me.”

Li nodded sadly. “He did.” She patted Li on the arm.

“C’mon honey, I think Daddy would like clean clothes by the time he’s done in the shower.” She took Abel over to Jax’s house, getting the boy dressed in a pair of jeans and a long sleeved Spider-Man t-shirt. 

After she had gotten Abel dressed, she went into Jax’s bedroom. As much as she wanted to take a little time and look around, she had other priorities at the moment. So she had looked around just enough to find jeans, boxers, socks, a t-shirt, and a flannel. She also went and grabbed the few things from his bathroom that he would need.

Now that Abel was dressed and had shoes on, he held her hand as they walked back to the house. Abel swinging her arm as he asked what it was like to have brothers. She chuckled thinking of Li, Ian, and Connor. “Well buddy, they can be your best friends even if sometimes they make you want to scream. In a few hours my other brothers Ian and Connor will be here for a couple of days.”

Abel smiled up at her, seemingly excited, as they were walking in the door. “Are they gonna live here too?”

Li answered for her. “God I hope not.” He chuckled at Abel. “No buddy, they have work they do in New York, they just want to come see Prue’s new house.” Li reached out and pulled Abel into his lap. “And meet you and your Da.”

She winked at Li as she pointed to the bedroom, laughing at Abel’s response. “Because Daddy and Prue are like Uncle Opie and Auntie Lyla?”

All she could hear from Li was laughter as she stuck her head in the kitchen. Bobby had started to get into the fridge to see that she had actually planned ahead. Potatoes had been partially boiled the night before, so they could be cut up and fried today. She could see he was laughing at what Abel had just said. She grinned at him, holding up Jax’s clothes. “I’m going to take these to Jax, I’ll be out in a few minutes.”

He grinned back. “Anything longer than thirty minutes, I’m sendin’ the kid in.”

She nodded. “Deal.” Laughing as she walked back to her bedroom. When she entered the room, she locked the door behind her. She could hear the shower shutting off. She smiled when she saw the towel she had used earlier still on the dresser. She shimmied out of her clothes and wrapped the damp towel around her again and sat on the edge of the bed.

He came out of the bathroom with a towel slung low on his hips. When he saw her on the bed, he raised an eyebrow as he grinned. She smiled at him. “Now, where were we when you accused me of being a spoilsport?”

Still grinning at her, he took her hand and pulled her off the bed, walking her over to the dresser. He turned her around so she was facing the dresser, then pressed into her back. She could feel his towel around her ankles. “We were here, and I was doing this.” She felt his lips on her neck again and a hand trail its way up her inner thigh. “How long do we have darlin’?”

Pushing back into him, she tried to concentrate on making her mouth and brain work in unison. “Thirty minutes then Bobby sends Abel in.” She pushed further back into him trying to get his hand to move. Ah…there it was. Her legs moved further apart of their own volition. 

“All ready for me, aren’t ya darlin’?” She could feel his fingers probing, his thumb grazing lightly over her clit, teasing her.

All she could do was nod, words had left her. She reached up and undid the towel, moving away from Jax slightly so it could drop to the floor. The moment it fell to the floor she felt his lips find her neck again. She pushed back into him unconsciously, the only thought in her head was the need to have him inside her.

The moment she felt him enter her, there were only two words on a loop in her brain. Yes and more. As she rocked her hips back, she threw her arm back, pulling his head back to her neck. She could feel his smile on her shoulder.

Words were scarce as they lost themselves in the push and pull. She could see her knuckles turning white as she held on to the edge of the dresser while Jax thrust into her with a rapidly escalating rhythm. 

As they both came, Jax had clenched her hand. She was leaning on the dresser with Jax resting against her back. After a minute she could feel him slip out of her. When he did so, he turned her around and gave her a deep kiss. When they finally broke apart, she smiled at him. “So am I still a spoilsport?”

He wrapped his arms around her laughing. “No darlin’ you’re not.” Giving her another kiss. “Although if calling you a spoilsport has these results, I may have to do it again.”

She laughed and rested her head on his shoulder. “I suppose we should get cleaned up, again, and get dressed. Otherwise we’ll have Abel at the door again.” She laughed a little more. “Or Gemma. She should be here anytime.”

He squeezed her a little tighter. “Yeah, we probably should.”

The two of them cleaned up and got dressed making their way out to the kitchen and living room. Gemma had arrived with Nero. Gemma was in the kitchen with Bobby and Nero was in the living room watching football with Abel and Li. 

She shoved Jax towards the living room. “I’ll bring you a cup of coffee.” She looked at Li. “You need more coffee Li?” Smiling as Li barely took his eyes from the TV. His beloved Giants were playing.

Li looked up at her as the play that had been going on stopped. “No, I’m good P. Just teaching Abel about football and how the Giants are the team to root for.”

She laughed. “Li you live in Cali now. Raiders or Niners.”

He gave her a dismissive look as Jax and Nero chuckled. “I will never, and I mean never root for the Niners.” Li shuddered. “That would almost be as bad as rooting for the Cowboys.”

She shuddered a little at that thought. “We can’t have that. Daddy would haunt us.” She looked at Jax and Nero. “We were indoctrinated. Giants, Knicks, Rangers and Yankees. In that order.”

Nero looked at her and Li. “You two are brother and sister?”

Li nodded. “Half-siblings. Ian is adopted and Connor is honorary. My half-sister Bella has a different Dad.” Li chuckled. “We think.”

She left them to discuss her complicated family dynamic. Going into the kitchen to get Jax a cup of coffee, she greeted Gemma, who looked at her with a knowing smile. “Morning baby.”

“Morning.” She grabbed a two mugs out of the cabinet and filled one with coffee and took it to Jax. Getting back into the kitchen she filled a mug for herself, adding cream and sugar to hers.

Gemma looked at her. “So Liam is your brother?”

She nodded. “I said he was family. He’s my half-brother, but his Mom refused a paternity test. She said that Daddy already treated Bella and Li like his kids, there was no need. Since he doesn’t have the last name Donavan, Daddy didn’t leave him any part of the bar, but he inherited cash, stocks, and bonds.”

Bobby, who had followed her into the kitchen, looked at her. “He sounds like he’s staying.”

She nodded. “Yeah.” She smiled. “Little brother being protective. He didn’t like the idea of me being here by myself.” She lowered her voice. “He was fucked over by some tramp. I think he wants a fresh start as much as I do.”

Gemma looked at her. “Fucked over how?”

She shrugged, trying to keep her temper in check. “Tried to pass off her kid as his. Which she wasn’t, which means she was fucking around on him.” She sighed. “And he really loved her. Bitch broke his heart and then set it on fire.”

Bobby nodded. “I’d want to get away too. What’s he gonna do out here?”

She shrugged. “No idea. We’ll get it figured out.”

She watched Gemma and Bobby exchange a look. She had a feeling Liam would be offered a place in SAMCRO if he wanted it. 

She looked at the two of them. “Should we get brunch started? We’re going to have a bunch of hungry people here soon.”

The two of them nodded and the three of them got to work. She smiled to herself as she started to cut potatoes. She and Li were going to be just fine.

Chapter Twenty-Two

He leaned back in his chair and smiled at the chaos going on in his girl’s house. By the time noon rolled around, it was filled with SAMCRO members and old ladies and kids, plus the other two clones. Prue, his Mom, and Bobby had made enough food to feed an army. 

He had watched as Prue had gotten food together for Abel. It seemed like the two of them had bonded already. He had a feeling Abel would be calling her Mommy sooner rather than later, and that was just fine by him.

After they had gotten food started, Prue had come out and asked to talk to him and Liam. Pulling them into the hallway, she had looked at her brother. “Does Colin know about Dec?”

Li shook his head. “He was already passed out when Chibs got the call and was still passed out when Bobby and I came over here. He has no idea. You want to tell him, or do you want me to?”

She looked at him. “I will.” She sighed. “Dec and Connor are Colin’s cousins.”

He laughed a little. “Are all of ya fuckin’ related?”

Li laughed. “No, but pretty damn close. This Tim who ran off with Dec? He’s a third cousin to us. His Mom and our Da were cousins.” He laughed a little more. “Irish Catholics man, there are a lot of kids.”

He laughed. He had the feeling he had just gained a whole lot of family.

When the clones had arrived, he watched his girl pull Colin aside to tell him what happened while he was passed out. He could see the kid become upset. Prue grabbed the kid, putting her arms around him and whisper fiercely in his ear. He had the feeling she was telling him what Ian had told her, and that she had handed Dec off to Tig. When she had let the kid go, Colin had nodded to her. He got a little lump in his throat when she had patted Colin’s cheek in a maternal way. When things were normal she was more than happy to put the kid in his place, but now with this shit happening, she had shoved that aside and was looking out for one of her ‘boys’.

After everyone had eaten up almost all of the food, most had stayed around. The guys had either retreated to the living room for more football or outside where the kids were running around. The girls had gone to the kitchen to clean up the mess from brunch.

He was sitting in the living room in a spot where he could keep one eye on Abel, who was outside and Prue who was in the kitchen with the other women, cleaning up. 

Chibs came over, grabbing a chair next to his. “Gaalan will be at the reservation at six.” Speaking low.

He nodded. “Good. That should give us time to figure out a plan.”

Chibs nodded. “Did you know about her connection to Gaalan?”

He shook his head. “Not until this morning.” He smiled at his SAA. “Not like we had discussed our entire histories with each other. Second she heard his name, she told me.” He wanted Chibs to know that his girl hadn’t hidden shit from them.

Chibs nodded again. “Liam told us that she had no idea we did business with Gaalan. Liam says she fuckin’ hates him.”

He nodded. “Yeah. She does, and if I had her history with him, I would too.” He wasn’t going to spill her secrets unless she told him it was okay. 

Chibs nodded, taking that in. “Yeah, so Liam says.” Chibs looked over at Prue’s half-brother. “Ye know he’s stayin’ out here?”

He nodded. “Got that impression. Why?”

Chibs looked over at Liam, and then back to him. “Think he might be club material.”

He smiled. It was a thought he’d had himself. “Yeah, he is.” He sighed. “Let’s get through the rest of today and then we’ll talk about it.”

Chibs smiled as he got up. “Sounds like a plan.” His SAA wandered outside.

He continued to sit there, just enjoying the feeling of family that his girl had brought to him. Even with the drama going on, he felt more content than he had, well, maybe ever.

Lost in his thoughts, he failed to notice Prue come over. When she sat on the arm of the chair, he started a little. She smiled at him. And then handed him her phone. “It’s Ian.”

He smiled and took the phone from her. “This is Jax.”

Ian Donovan’s baritone came through the phone. “We’ve landed in Sac. Waiting in line to get a rental. Did you set that meeting?”

He put an arm around Prue’s waist, keeping her with him. “Yeah. Six tonight.”

“Good, that’ll give us time to get our ducks in a row.” The man paused. “How’s my sister?”

He smiled into the phone. “Good.” Then looked up at her. “I think she’s gonna be just fine.” His smile widened as she nodded at him.

Ian laughed, “Good. We’ll see you guys in about an hour. Connor has downloaded directions to Prue’s. Let me talk to my sister real quick.”

“Okay.” He handed the phone back to her.

Prue smiled. “Yes Ian?” She listened for a minute. “Yeah, I can do that. See you in a bit.” She disconnected the call.

He looked at her. She smiled. “Asked if I could make them food when they got here.”

He laughed. “Can’t say I’d blame them. I’d rather do that than eat some of the crap they have at airports.”

She nodded. “No kidding. When I was driving to Portland, I would go out of my way to not eat fast food.” She leaned over and gave him a quick kiss. “Now that clean-up is done, I’m going to get things going for dinner tonight.” She looked at him and leaned down, speaking into his ear. “And I don’t know about you, but other than my brothers and maybe your Mom and Nero, I’d like it to be just us.”

He nodded and returned the kiss. “Sounds good babe.” He smiled at her. “Maybe tomorrow night, just the three of us.” Loving the huge smile that brought to her face.

She nodded, then looked at him. “At some point tonight, we have to talk.”

He frowned a little. “About what?”

She smiled. “Abel’s school. You’ll need to show me where it is, when he needs to be there, when he needs to be picked up, putting me on the approved adult list.”

He smiled. He could tell in her head, Abel was already hers. “We can do that.” He gave her another kiss. “Now go do what you were going to do.” She gave him a sassy smile as she got up and walked back into the kitchen.

His Mom made her way over to him, taking the chair next to his. “How ya doin’ baby?”

He smiled at her. “Other than the drama this morning?” He smiled again. “Better than I have been for a long time.”

His Mom looked into the kitchen. “You two fit well together.” Then looked back to him with a soft smile on her face. “Your Dad would have liked her. Would have liked the two of you together, she’s gonna be a great old lady. A great Mom.”

He nodded, smiling back at her. “Yeah, she will be. Hell, already is.” He told her about how she was already wanting to know about Abel’s school.

She smiled. “Not shocking baby. She’s a born Mama.” She patted his shoulder and made her way into the kitchen with Prue. He watched the two of them, they were so different physically, but inside he had the feeling they were more similar than different.

He went back to watching Abel run around outside with Ope and Lyla’s kids. His son seemed happier than he had ever been with Prue here.

Over the next hour, everyone but Ope, Chibs, Tig, Juice, Bobby, Kozik, his Mom and Nero, and Prue’s ‘boys’ had left. Lyla had taken the kids home, saying things about homework that had gotten groans from Ellie, Kenny, and Piper. Prue had taken Abel back to her room for a little nap. Happy had gone back to the reservation with the prospects.

The rest of them were sitting around the living room, watching football and generally enjoying a mellow afternoon, all of them knowing that would change in a few hours. There was a knock at the door as he was getting up to check on Prue and Abel. He had a feeling Abel wasn’t the only one napping. 

He detoured to answer the door. Opening it, he looked at the two men standing there. One was a guy a little shorter than him with a medium build with dark hair and dark eyes. The other was a taller, broader version of Declan. He smiled. “You must be Ian and Connor, come on in.”

The two men shook his hand as they stepped into the house, the shorter one speaking. “Jax, Ian Donovan.” Ian gestured to the other guy. “Connor Kelley.”

Liam had heard them and made his way to the door, hugging both men. Ian looked over at him. “Where’s our sister?”

He smiled. “In her room with my son Abel, she was putting him down for a little nap, I think she may have joined him.”

Connor laughed a raspy laugh. “Wouldn’t shock me at all.” The man looked at Liam. “You tell Colin?”

Liam shook his head. “P did. He’d pissed her off yesterday. I think she wanted him to know she was over it.”

Connor rolled his eyes. “What did the idiot child do?”

Liam laughed. “Talked back to her.” Liam laughed harder. “She let these guys haze him until this morning.”

Both Connor and Ian laughed. “Good. Maybe that’ll teach him not to run his fuckin’ mouth. Lord knows his Ma never managed it.” Connor’s voice even raspier with the laughter.

He ushered them into the living room and introduced them to everyone. His Mom, after being introduced, went back to the bedroom to get Prue. A few minutes later, the two of them came out.

When she saw the two men, she had given both of them hugs. He found it interesting that she seemed to hug Connor longer and tighter. But considering what was going on, he probably shouldn’t be that surprised. After releasing Connor, she had turned to him. “See you’ve met the other two brothers.”

He nodded with a smile. “Abel go to sleep?”

She nodded. “Out like a light.” She looked at Ian and Connor. “You guys hungry?”

The two men nodded, Ian answering. “Yeah. While you’re getting food together, we’ll get a plan in place for later.” Ian looked at her closer. “Would you be able to deal with Gaalan without trying to kill him?”

He noticed everyone looking at Ian and Prue. Ian hadn’t been wrong when he said MC’s usually keep their old ladies out of shit. Guess things ran differently in New York.

Prue sighed. “If I have to. Can I at least slap him?”

Ian shrugged. “Maybe.” Ian looked around to the rest of them, noticing the stares. “I know this isn’t how you guys normally run shit, but from what I learned from Brendan, Galaan hates Jax because of what happened with Kellan. If we want to stop this shit between Clay and Galaan, Prue is going to have to have to apply the leverage. Even Brendan agrees.”

Chibs looked at Ian. “You have a direct line to the Council?”

Ian nodded. “Yeah, they can’t get anything into any of the ports in New York and New Jersey without us. Gives me a lot of power. But since this is personal for Gaalan, the Council isn’t gonna be able to do shit. Brendan says they need Galaan here, so they are staying the hell out of it. They’re fine with Jax being in charge, only Gaalan has a problem.”

Tig spoke up. “Why would the doll be able to leverage Galaan?” He noticed the others, well, all but Chibs and Ope, looking as curious as Tig.

It was Liam who answered. “Galaan convinced Mick, who was his younger brother and Prue’s husband to end someone for him, knowing the Feds were probably on the guy. Mick had to run back to Belfast where he was killed.” Liam sighed. “If Mick hadn’t died, neither would have Kieran. Galaan didn’t come to his own nephew’s funeral because he didn’t want to face Prue considering he promised that he would always be there for the two of them.”

Everyone just looked at Liam, stunned. He could see some tears in Tig’s eyes. Probably thinking about Dawnie.

When Liam started speaking, Prue had slipped away into the kitchen. He noticed his Mom had followed her. He was going to leave the two of them be for a few minutes. He had the feeling she needed his Mom more than she needed him at the moment. His Mom knew how Prue was feeling.

Ope looked at the three New Yorkers. “Do you think it’s a good idea to put her through that?” He nearly smiled at how his best friend was looking out for his girl.

Ian shook his head. “No, I don’t, but unless you want to have Galaan to keep sending guys after your business partner, it’s gonna have to be done.” The looks on Ian, Connor, and Liam’s faces were hard. 

Connor looked at Ope. “I know you’re thinking of Prue, but if there was any other way, don’t you think we’d do it? If you have a better idea, speak up.”

Ope shook his head sadly. “No, you’re right. I just don’t like it.”

Ian looked at all of them. “Neither do we. But it’s gonna be the only way.” Ian continued to stare all of them down. He could see the man hadn’t risen to the top just through nepotism. Though he wasn’t a large man, there was something truly intimidating about him. “Now let’s figure out how we’re gonna do this.”

He nodded. “Yeah, but I’m going to check on your sister first.” Ian nodded.

Going into the kitchen, he found his Mom with her arms wrapped around his girl. Seeing him, his Mom let go of her and slipped out of the kitchen, patting his arm on her way out. “She’ll be fine honey. She’s just worried.” Then walked out.

He went and took Prue into his arms. “You alright babe?”

She shook her head. “I just don’t like everyone knowing about Kieran yet. I don’t like to be pitied.”

He buried his face in her hair. “Babe, while everyone feels for ya, nobody pities ya.” He pulled away. “Tig’s daughter was murdered right in front of him. Set on fire. Ope’s wife and Dad were murdered. Chibs had his wife and child stolen by Jimmy O’Fallon.” He gave her a gentle smile. “My Dad was killed by his best friend, who ended up being my step-dad.” He hugged her again. “So yeah. They’re worried about ya, but only because they know how hard this is.”

He let go of her. “The only way they’re gonna treat you differently is if you act differently.”

She nodded. “I know.” She sighed. “I was just really hoping to live the rest of my life without ever seeing Galaan again.”

He chuckled. “I have the same thought every time I have to deal with him.” He looked at her closely. “If you don’t want to do this, then we’ll find another way regardless of what your brothers say.”

She shook her head. “No, I don’t want anyone coming after Nero again.” She sighed. “Do me a favor?” He nodded. “If I look like I’m going after someone’s gun, don’t let me. As much as I want to kill him, I can’t. Who knows what the Council will do if I did.”

He chuckled as he pulled her to him again. “I promise babe. I won’t let you kill Galaan.”

She pulled away from him. “Thanks.” She gave him a wan smile. “I should get food for Ian and Con, they get cranky when they’re hungry.” She put her hand on his cheek. “I’ll be fine.” Her smile became a little warmer. “I’ll even show you later tonight after Abel is in bed.”

Giving her a kiss, he smiled. “I’m going to hold you to that.” He let go of her and started to head to the living room. “We’ll get through this babe.”

She nodded. “Yeah, we will. Now go figure out how we’re gonna do this, while I take care of my brothers.”

He went back to the living room where Connor was laying out the plan that he and Ian had formulated on the flight to Cali. As much as he wanted to, he really couldn’t see a flaw in it. 

Chapter Twenty-Three

Jax had him lead Connor and Ian out to the reservation so they could see the little fucker that Prue had asked him to deal with. When they reached the reservation, he got off his bike and walked back to the rental car the other two men were in.

Ian Donovan looked at him. “Is Dec conscious?”

He grinned. “Yeah, and probably wishing he wasn’t.” He had fun following Prue’s directions. Had even managed to get off while dispensing punishment. The slight man had a tight ass. He hadn’t been able to resist.

Connor gave a cruel smile. “Good.” Then walked towards the barn. He and Ian followed. As they got to it, Happy came out and greeted the two men.

Hap looked at Connor. “Tig did a nice job on him. You’ll be puttin’ him out of his misery.”

Connor nodded. “And out of mine.” Connor put his hand out and Hap put a piece in it.

The four of them walked into the barn, Hap telling the prospects to get out. Declan was hanging by his wrists, feet barely touching the ground. The slight man was naked and he could see all the marks he had left on him with fists and a well-placed whip. He could also see where the blood and cum had run down the man’s thighs when he went into him nearly dry. Just the sight nearly made him hard again.

When Connor and Ian walked around Declan, the two men looked at him. “You did all this?”

He shrugged. “Prue gave him the bruise shaped like a shoe on his chest, the black eyes and the split lip. But yeah, the rest is me.” He grinned.

Connor looked at Hap and raised an eyebrow. “Bet he comes in handy.”

Hap laughed and nodded. “Yeah.”

Declan raised his head at the sound of his brother’s voice. Connor looked at his brother with such a look of disgust, he nearly took a step back. The strung up man could barely talk. “Con?”

Connor nodded, not that Dec could really see it. Prue had blackened both eyes badly. “Yeah Dec, it’s me.”

Declan started to cry. “I’m sorry Con. I know I shouldn’t have done it, know I should have just accepted what Paddy did. Know I shouldn’t have run out on Ma. Please forgive me, Con, please.”

He stood back by Hap and Ian as the three of them watched Connor give his brother a kiss on the cheek. “I forgive you Dec.”

The trussed up man sobbed even harder. “Thank you,” Thinking he had been given a reprieve. 

Connor took a step back and pointed the gun at Declan’s heart. “But I can’t forget. And I can’t ever trust you again.” Then pulled the trigger, putting a bullet through his brother’s heart.

Declan went limp as the life went out of him. He had to admit, he was impressed. Connor hadn’t blinked, hadn’t had a second thought.

When he and Hap went to go let the body down, Ian Donovan stopped them. “Leave him. I want Galaan to see him.”

He looked at Ian with respect. He had the feeling that Ian and Connor looked at SAMCRO and saw small-time. These boys played in the big leagues and acted it. Hap’s respect for Prue made even more sense.

The four of them walked out of the barn. Hap turned to Ian. “What about the other one?”

Ian shook his head. “He’ll be given back to Galaan. Won’t help if we kill one of his guys. I’d bet he had no idea Dec was a part of this. He wouldn’t have wanted Dec anywhere near him. He knows we were looking for him. My guess is the other guy hired Dec and Tim.”

He nodded seeing the sense in it. He and Connor lit smokes as they waited for the others to show up. By the time they were finished with them, the others had ridden up, Prue on the back of Jax’s bike.

He felt awful for her. While it killed him when he thought about Dawnie, he had at least had a chance to see her become a big person. Prue hadn’t had that. She had three and a half years. That was it. He hoped Jax and Abel would help her heal some.

When everyone had gathered together, Jax had sent the prospects to keep watch for Galaan.

Jax and Prue had gone into the barn and looked at Declan. He could see a slight smile on both of their faces.

Prue walked over to him. “Thank you.” She smiled at him. “I see you had a bit of fun.”

He shrugged. “Just did what ya told me to doll.” He gave her a smile.

She chuckled lightly. “That you did. After all of this, stop by the house on your way back to the clubhouse.” Her smile grew wider. “I owe you a pair of pumps.”

He smiled widely. “That I can do.” He heard vehicles. “Galaan’s here.” He looked at her closely. “You gonna be able to do this?”

She nodded and walked back over to stand with her brothers and her man.

Galaan stepped out of the vehicle and the look of shock on the Irishman’s face nearly made him laugh. As did Prue’s reaction.

She walked straight to the man and slapped him hard enough to make the rest of them wince.

He was shocked to see Galaan take it. “Prudence. Surprised to see ye here lassie.”

She slapped him a second time, and once again the man took it. She went for the hat trick when Liam grabbed her arm. “That’s enough P, we do need to talk to him.” He noticed how Liam glared at Galaan. And how Galaan took a step back. Liam was a big boy. Even Ope would think twice before tangling with Liam.

Ian nodded at Jax and the two of them walked up to Galaan. Ian spoke first. “Any and all help you are giving Clay Morrow stops now.”

Galaan looked at Ian. “And why should I do that? So this lad who got Kellan Ashby killed can lead SAMCRO?”

Ian nodded. “Well, yes.” Then gave Galaan a dirty look. “And if you hadn’t lost control of Jimmy O and Cammie Hayes, Kellan would still be alive. Jimmy and Cammie got Kellan killed by kidnapping a baby.” He could nearly see the righteous indignation roll off of Prue’s brother. “A baby, Galaan.” Ian shook his head sadly. “Kellan died doing the right thing by that boy. And Kellan would tell you that was worth dying for.”

Prue walked over and stood next to her old man. He was almost in awe of how calm she seemed. “When Kier was baptized, you told me that we would always be family. Did you mean that?” Her voice was calm, sure, and steady.

Galaan looked at her guiltily. “Ye know I did Prudence. I know I wasn’t there for ye when Kieran was killed, and I live with that every day. Just like I live with what happened to Michael.”

She nodded. “Well, if you mean it, then everything with Clay stops now. Because anything you do for Clay is being done against my family. You will work with Jax and the patronizing attitude you give him will stop. You treat him like the man he is. If you can’t or you don’t, well, I’ll let Ian explain what happens.” 

She took Jax’s hand and looked at her brother. Ian looked at Galaan. “What will happen is that the Irish Kings will lose all access to the ports that we give them. They will also lose all storage spaces and legitimate covers, and I will tell them it was because you refused to cooperate with a reasonable request, which by the way Brendan knows about.” Ian Donovan smiled at Galaan. “And we both know what happens when the Council is unhappy, don’t we?” 

Galaan nodded. “Aye, I do.” Galaan looked around the barn, spying Declan’s body still hanging by its wrists.

Connor stepped up. “Don’t worry Galaan, your boy is still alive. Dec got what he deserved for other reasons, family reasons.” Connor nodded at Happy who went back and untied the other guy and shoved him towards Galaan.

Jax finally got in on the act. “So is there a deal? You stop protecting Clay and doing his dirty work for him, and everything else stays in place.”

Galaan looked beat. “Aye.” Galaan looked at Jax. “Do ye want to let Clay know, or shall I?”

Jax gave Galaan a wide grin. “Oh, I think I’ll do that for ya.” Jax turned and looked at all of them. They got the message and cleared out, leaving only Galaan, Jax, Prue and her brothers in the barn.

Chapter Twenty-Four

She looked at Galaan, who seemed to be studying her. “Can I speak to ye alone Prudence?”

She shook her head. “We’re as alone as we’re gonna get Galaan. Otherwise I may try to kill you.” She could feel what little control she had slipping. She grabbed Jax’s hand to try to regain it. “Which would be really satisfying.”

Galaan nodded sadly. “Aye, I suppose it would.” Galaan sighed. 

She looked at her brothers, who nodded and cleared out. She looked at Galaan. “That’s as good as it’s going to get Galaan. Now say what you have to say.”

The man who looked a great deal like an older version of Mick, blanched at her tone. Good. She wasn’t necessarily proud of it, but she was glad to see that he was still suffering like she was. Although the strong hand holding hers was a sign that hers was finally starting to lessen.

Galaan nodded to her. “Hope ye find what yer lookin’ for here lassie. Hopefully ye can find some peace.” 

Then he looked at Jax. “Let me know when ye’ve talked to Clay.” Then turned to leave. As Galaan passed by Ian she could hear him address her brother. “Ye’ll call Brendan and tell him we’ve come to an agreement?”

Ian nodded. “Sure.” Galaan started to walk away. Ian called behind him. “Oh, Galaan, if you decide you’re going to try to spin this with the council and start a war with me?” He pulled a recorder out of his pocket. “I’ve got the whole conversation on digital recorder. And in about an hour will have the entire thing downloaded onto so many flash drives, good luck chasin’ them all down.” She chuckled along with her brother. “Welcome to the next generation Galaan.”

Galaan raised an eyebrow and then walked to his vehicle and got in. She stared at him as he drove away. Jax squeezed her hand. She looked over at him. He had somehow managed to look proud, surprised and concerned all at once. “You alright darlin’?”

She smiled as she squeezed his hand back and gave a tired chuckle. “Yeah, you know, I am.” She chuckled a little more. “It felt really good to slap him.”

He put an arm around her laughing. “I’m sure it did.” He walked her over to Ian. Chuckling at her brother. “Looks like you read Galaan’s mind.”

Her brother laughed. “Paddy didn’t trust Galaan as far as he could throw him. I thought having a little extra on him would keep him in check.” Then Ian looked at her. “You okay P?”

She nodded. “Yeah. I think slapping him really helped.” She smiled at her brother, hoping he could see she really was okay. “Although I could use a cigarette.”

While Jax fished a smoke out of his cut for her, everyone else came back in. Jax looked at Connor. “What do you want us to do with him?” Gesturing to Declan.

Connor shrugged. “Don’t give a fuck. He burned all bridges when he walked out on Ma. Little fuck was her favorite and that was how he repaid her.”

Jax looked at Happy and Tig. “Take him to Skeeter.” The two men nodded and moved towards Declan’s lifeless body. She tried to feel some grief, but she was with Connor on this one.

Jax looked at the rest of them. “Let’s get out of here.” He took her hand and they walked out of the barn and headed for the house.

Chapter Twenty-Five

When he was brought to the visitor’s room, he had hoped that Gemma was coming to see him, that she had seen how much he still loved both her and Jax. He understood why the two of them had made the moves they had. But if either of them thought he was just going to let go, they had another thing coming.

He was surprised to see Jax sitting there waiting for him. He sat down. “Good to see you son.”

Jax shook his head. “Wish I could say the same.” The look on his son’s face was hard. 

He shrugged. “Why are you here?” He was hoping that his son was here to tell him he was forgiven but had a feeling that wasn’t it.

Jax gave him a small smile. He recognized that smile. Things were not going to end well for him. “Galaan is done doin’ your dirty work. If Irish wants to keep protectin’ ya in here, fine. But no more of getting Galaan to go after Mom, me or Nero.”

He shook his head. There was no way Jax had convinced Galaan of anything. Galaan couldn’t stand Jax. “Really, I have a hard time believing that.”

Jax smiled again. “Believe it. Found a lever to pull with him.”

He arched an eyebrow. “Really. How did you manage that?”

Jax smiled. “Galaan owes my girl. Plus her family has some pull with the Council.” His son smiled again. “Maybe you’ve heard the name. Donovan.”

He closed his eyes. Yeah, he had heard of them. He was going to assume that Jax was talking about Paddy Donovan’s daughter. He wondered when that had happened. “Yeah I’ve heard of them.” He looked at Jax. “You managed to talk Paddy’s daughter into helpin’ you.”

Jax shook his head. “Didn’t have to talk my girl into a damn thing. You had Galaan try to hurt Nero. That was all the push she needed, because his guy was stupid enough to hire someone that her family had been lookin’ for.” Jax smiled. “And she doesn’t like to see Mom upset. Unlike others.”

His son stood up. “Like I said, if they want to keep you alive in here, I really don’t give a fuck, but I doubt they will, now that Ian Donovan has made it very clear that the Kings will lose all help from them if they help you in any way.” Jax smiled at him. “Have a nice life.”

He sat there for a second. He was going to have to figure something else out.

Chapter Twenty-Six

He woke up when Prue crawled out of bed and went into the bathroom. He opened one eye and looked at the clock on the desk in his room at the clubhouse. Six in the morning on a Saturday. He smiled a little as he laid there waiting for his girl to come back to bed.

Today was a month since she had blown in to Charming and into his life. Into all of their lives. It had been an interesting month. The deal for her to buy the coffee shop had fallen through because at the last minute the owner had decided she really didn’t want to sell. Prue had just laughed and shrugged her shoulders. She took care of him and Abel, helped at TM when his Mom needed it and seemed perfectly happy doing so.

He chuckled a little to himself remembering that the day her brothers, with the exception of Liam, had left with the other clones in tow. She had attacked his dorm room with a vengeance. He had pulled into TM seeing Owen and Ben taking a mattress out of the clubhouse. When the two of them spotted him, they had the look of scared rabbits. When he had walked up to them Ben had been the first to break. “She told us to get it out of there.”

He had looked at the prospect with confusion. “Okay.” And made his way into the clubhouse where Chibs and Tig started to laugh the minute they saw him. He had walked over to where they were sitting at the bar, and got a beer from Bobby, who had a grin on his face. After taking a drink of his beer, he had looked at the three of them. “What’s so funny and why do I think it has something to do with the mattress that the prospects were hauling out?”

Tig and Bobby looked at Chibs, who flipped both of them off. “The mattress is yours Jackie.” Chibs started to chuckle. “Lass went and bought a new one and told the prospects to take the old one and burn it.” Chibs grin got bigger. “Lass has been up there cleaning like a fiend since the rest of the Donovan clan left. Said something about the stench of porn pussy.” At that Tig and Bobby broke out laughing.

When he had gone to his room, he had found that not only was there a new mattress, there were new sheets, new pillows, new blankets, and a new comforter. She had also dusted, vacuumed, and cleaned the bathroom. He had stood in the open doorway and watched as she put the new bedding on his new mattress which he had admitted when pressed into it, was far better than the one she had thrown out.

He stretched a little. Over the last month, they had worked hard to break the new mattress in. It was getting closer to where they wanted it. He started to worry a little. She had been in the bathroom a while and he had heard the toilet flush more than a few minutes ago.

All of a sudden he heard her voice. It was a combination of amazement and happiness. “No fucking way?!” He was tempted to get out of bed to check on her but as he had found out early on, there was a good chance she was just checking her phone.

Finally he couldn’t help himself. He called out. “Babe? You okay?”

She popped her head out the door, a smile on her face. “Yeah. Fine.” And went back in.

He rolled over and laughed figuring she was dealing with Liam’s other sister Bella. And if anyone thought Prue was a handful, they needed to meet Bella. She was a fetish madam who looked and dressed like a fifties pin-up girl. She had come to visit for a few days about two weeks earlier. And as both Liam and Prue had predicted, Bella and Tig were a match made in pervert heaven.

Finally she came out of the bathroom. He rolled over and looked at her. She still had a goofy smile on her face. When she got back into the bed, he reached for her. As he molded himself to her he laughed a little in her ear. “Bella again?”

She shook her head, the goofy smile on her face got bigger. “Go in the bathroom and look on the sink.”

He raised a confused eyebrow at her. He was pretty sure that they hadn’t gotten that wasted last night. She just shoved him out of the bed. He laughed at her. “Fine, I’m going.”

He went in the bathroom and turned on the light. Walking over to the sink, he looked down. There were three pregnancy tests. All positive. One even said she was two to three weeks pregnant. He picked that one up and went back out to the room. She still had the huge smile on her face. He could feel one on his own. He held the test up. “Really?”

She chuckled. “No, I had someone else pee on a stick.” He rolled his eyes at her. She nodded. “I think so. I’ll make an appointment to have it confirmed, but yeah.” All of a sudden her smile faded. He started to panic a little. “What’s wrong?”

She blinked a couple of times. “You’re not upset about this are you?”

He relaxed. Going over to the bed, he laid the test on the desk as he passed it. Getting back into the bed with her, he pulled her to him and kissed her hard. “Fuck no. Babe I’m happy about this.” He kissed her again. “You’re my girl, you’re supposed to have my babies.”

This time she kissed him. “Yes, yes I am.” Making him laugh. He noticed he did that a lot more with her around.

He laid back down with her in his arms. “Does this mean we can go back to sleep now?” He chuckled. “Think the baby needs a nap.”

She laughed at that. “Well, I don’t know about the baby, but I could sleep a little longer. Gemma’s not bringing Abel until ten.” She settled into him. “I’d say we should hold off on telling people, but they’ll notice I’m not drinking and not smoking as much.”

He smiled sleepily into her hair. “Let’s wait until someone asks. Let it be ours for a bit.”

She nodded into his shoulder. “That sounds good.” She sounded like she was dropping off.

If someone had looked in on them, they would have found both of them asleep with smiles on their faces.

Chapter Twenty-Seven

They had managed to kind of keep it to themselves for about two weeks, and oddly enough neither one of them won the small bet they had made. She had bet that Liam would figure it out first because he had been around her when she was pregnant already. Jax had thought it would be Gemma who they had both agreed just seemed to have a radar for shit like this.

It was actually Bobby who had pulled Jax aside and asked him if he had knocked her up. When Jax called to tell her, he was laughing. “Looks like neither one of us won our little bet babe.”

“Really? Who was it? Tig?” He had been her second choice. Lyla and Opie knew, the two of them had told each one of their friends independently. The urge to share was too strong. Both Ope and Lyla had kept their mouths shut. She was pretty sure because neither wanted Gemma to know that they knew before she did.

He chuckled. “No, Bobby.”

She smiled. “Really. What did he say?”

He chuckled. “Noticed that you’d stopped drinkin’. We forgot he keeps track of the booze.”

She nodded to herself. “That we did. What did you tell him?”

“The truth.” He laughed. “Then swore him to secrecy, pointing out that Gemma would probably kill him if he broke the news to her.”

She sighed. “I think the threshold before you have to tell people is if three other people know.” Then laughed. “Plus you guys are a bunch of fucking gossips.”

“Yeah, we are.” He was still laughing. She closed her eyes, she loved hearing it. Every day she was there, she loved him more. And not only did she love him, she trusted him with everything that was hers. Love was easy, trust was hard.

“We should at least tell Gemma, Abel and Li.” She smiled anticipating the reactions. She knew that Gemma and Li would be happy. She wasn’t quite as sure about Abel’s reaction, but considering all of the questions he had asked about having siblings, it was something he was thinking about.

“Well, my Mom and Nero are already coming over for dinner. May as well ask Liam too. Tell them all at the same time.” He sounded excited to tell his Mom. She wasn’t shocked. Gemma had made no bones about the fact she wanted more grandkids. And her man was a bit of a Mama’s boy. That was okay, she understood. She had been a Daddy’s girl.

She snickered a little. “Okay. You’ll let Li know he’s coming to dinner?” 

“Yeah, I can do that. What time did you tell my Mom?” She heard the smile in his voice.

“Around seven.” She laughed. “That way when she shows up early I’m not put out.”

He laughed with her. “Okay, I’ll let him know. I’ve gotta go babe, I’ll see you later.”

She smiled. “Okay. I love you.”

“Love you too babe. See you around seven.” He disconnected the call.

She put her phone down on the counter and went back to getting dinner ready. Humming along to the song on the radio, she smiled. Telling Gemma, Li, and Abel would make it official. Well, at least other than in their heads.

She looked up at the clock on the microwave. She had a couple of hours before she had to pick Abel up at school. She would save the stop at the store until he was with her. He liked going to the store with her.

Chapter Twenty-Eight

When she and Nero had pulled into Jax’s driveway she saw that both Jax and Liam’s bikes were in Prue’s along with her GTO. She looked over at Nero. “Guess it’s a full family dinner.”

He smiled at her as he took her hand. “Best kind Mama.”

She nodded her head. “It is.” She let go of his hand and got out of his truck.

She knocked on the door once and opened it. Going in, she could see Prue was busy in the kitchen with Abel sitting at the kitchen table, coloring. She could hear the television going in the living room where she assumed Jax and Liam were. She poked her head into the kitchen. “Hey sweetheart.”

Prue turned around and smiled at her. “Hey Gemma.” Prue looked past her and smiled. “Nero.”

Nero smiled at her. “Hi sweetheart. Smells good, what are we havin’?”

She smiled as Abel piped up. “Lasagna. I helped! Mommy let me put cheese on the top.” Her smile became a little brighter whenever she heard Abel call Prue Mommy. Her grandbaby finally had a true home.

She walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge and grabbed a beer for Nero and handed it to him. “Why don’t you go into the living room with Jax and Li, I’ll help finish up in here.”

Nero took the beer and wandered into the living room. She could hear him greeting Jackson and Liam. She had noticed over the last couple of weeks a certain excitement in her son’s voice. She had just assumed it was the fact that for the first time in a long time he was happy. Now she wasn’t so sure. He and Prue were up to something.

She went over to Prue. “What can I do to help sweetie?”

Prue shook her head. “Nothing really. The salad is done and in fridge, just waiting on the bread and lasagna to finish up. Do you want a glass of wine?”

She nodded. “Sure, whatever you’re having.”

Prue smiled. “I’ve got a bottle of red opened.” She watched as Prue poured her a glass out of a full bottle.

She looked at the girl. “You’re not drinking?”

Prue shrugged. “Had a little glass. Kind of in the mood for tea.”

The feeling that something was up intensified. The girl liked her wine. But she restrained herself from asking anything, they would tell her soon enough. She only hoped it was something good. “Okay honey.”

They sat down for dinner about fifteen minutes after her and Nero had gotten there. As always the food was good, the girl could cook. All through dinner though she could see Jackson and Prue exchanging looks and small smiles. 

She was getting ready to call the two of them on it when Liam beat her to the punch. He looked at Jackson and Prue. “What is going on with you two? You’ve both been squirrely for the last couple of weeks.”

Prue looked at her son, who looked at all of them, then back to his old lady. “You want to tell them or should I?”

Prue smiled at her son. “Go ahead.” She could see Prue trying to stifle her laughter.

Jax gave Prue a sideways look full of love and a little exasperation. Then he took a deep breath and looked at the rest of them. “We’re havin’ a baby.” Her son looked so happy and so proud. A far different reaction than he'd had when Wendy had announced she was pregnant with Abel.

The first to react to the news was Abel. “Really?” Her grandbaby, well, her oldest grandbaby had a look of wonder on his face. “I’m gonna be a brother?” 

Jackson nodded at Abel with a smile. “Yeah buddy, you are, in about eight months.”

Abel grinned and got out of his chair and flung himself at his Daddy and then Prue. “I’m gonna be a big brother!”

She could see the slight relief on Jackson and Prue’s faces. Guess they had been a little worried about how the boy would take it. Looked like he was taking just fine.

She looked at the two of them and smiled. “So you’re about a month along?” She could feel Nero take her hand and give it a squeeze.

Prue nodded. “Four to six weeks is what the doctor said last week.”

She gave the girl a look. “Just an exam huh?” Then smiled. “How long have you two known?”

Jackson smiled. “Two weeks.”

She arched an eyebrow. “Two weeks?” She couldn’t believe she hadn’t sussed it out.

Liam looked at all of them with a smile. “Well, I figured it out.” His smile got wider. “In fact I just won a hundred bucks from Chibs, Koz, and Hap.” He chuckled a little. “So did Tig.”

Prue looked at Jackson. “Looks like Bobby wasn’t the only one to figure it out.”

She looked at the two of them. “Bobby knows?”

Her son winced a little at her tone. “He figured it out. Noticed she wasn’t drinking.”

She closed her eyes for a second. “Who else knows?”

Prue smiled. “Ope and Lyla.” She really wasn’t surprised by that. Jackson rarely kept things from Opie and Prue had gotten close to Lyla in the time she had been here.

She had to chuckle. “Of course they do.” She looked at Prue. “Have you told the New York contingent?”

Prue shook her head and looked at Liam. “No. I’ll call them tomorrow.” She looked at the clock that stood in the living room. “The bar is probably hopping right now. And this is a busy time for Bella’s place too.”

She nodded. Prue had a point. She knew what she wanted to ask, but it was a question she didn’t want to ask with Abel in the room. She didn’t want to get his hopes up.

But it looked like Liam had no problems asking. The man looked at his sister and smiled. “So…when’s the wedding?” It was less a question and more of a statement. She had forgotten, Irish Catholic. She looked over to see Nero nodding. Catholic boys sticking together.

Prue and her son looked at each other. Looked like they hadn’t gotten that far. She decided to intervene. “Liam. Let them enjoy this for a minute. The rest of it can wait a bit.”

Her son gave her a look of thanks. She looked at him with a smile. 

Prue decided she was going to change the whole topic. She stood up and started to gather the dinner dishes. Looking at her son Prue smiled. “While I’m dealing with dinner clean up, why don’t you get Abel started on his bath.”

Her son smiled. “Sure darlin’.” He looked at Abel. “C’mon little man, you heard Mommy, time for your bath.” Her son stood up looking at his son.

Abel slipped out of his chair and followed his Daddy back to the bathroom next to what Prue had made into the boy’s room.

She got up and helped Prue clear the table as Prue brought beers out for Liam and Nero.

When the two of them were alone in the kitchen, she looked at Prue with a smile. “You okay honey? Looks like Liam kind of blindsided you two.”

Prue smiled back. “He did, kind of.” She shrugged. “We’ve talked about it a little, but we figured we would actually have a serious talk about it after everyone knows about the baby.”

She nodded. “That makes sense darlin'. So what all did the doctor say?”

Prue smiled. “Everything is good. I need to cut down on the cigarettes, cut out the alcohol and caffeine.” Then chuckled. “Told the man that alcohol wouldn’t be a problem, but that I smoke weed like a Rastafarian and drink coffee like a cop.”

She laughed a little. “What did he say?”

Prue smiled. “No more than a joint a day. And that I needed to get used to decaf.”

She chuckled. “Did he give you a due date?”

Prue nodded with a smile on her face. “Yeah, mid-July. He or she will be a summer baby like me.” Then her smile faded a little. “Like Kier was.”

She gave her future daughter-in-law a tight hug. “I know it hurts honey, but you have to focus on the good things for this baby’s sake.”

Prue nodded as she pulled away. “I know.” The girl gave her a small smile. “And most of the time it’s easy to do.” The girl looked at her closely, with sadness in her eyes. “Is it bad that I would rather have a girl?”

She shook her head. “Think it’s probably a natural reaction considering.” Then she smiled. “A girl would be good. But she’ll be spoiled as hell.” She tilted her head towards the living room. “All those guys? A little girl will have an entire MC wrapped around her finger.”

Prue chuckled. “Ain’t that the truth. Maybe a boy would be better.” The girl shook her head. “Oh well, we’ll find out soon enough. C’mon let’s get this cleaned up. Abel will be done with his bath soon. Then it’ll be bedtime for him.”

She patted the girl on her back as she walked back out to get the rest of the dishes.

Chapter Twenty-Nine

After his Mom, Nero and Liam left and they got Abel to bed, the two of them were lounging on the couch watching one of the late night talk shows. Well, she was lounging, he was fidgeting, the ring in his pocket foremost in his mind.

She poked him in the ribs with a fingernail. “Would you settle down?” She lifted her head from his shoulder and smiled at him. “What are you thinking about honey?”

He smiled, a little nervous. “What Liam asked us.”

She looked up at him again. “Sorry about that. It’s a brother thing.” She chuckled a little. “Either that or he’s channeling Daddy.” She shook her head. “Paddy may have been a criminal and a man who had broken most of the Ten Commandments before his twenty-first birthday, but his ass was in church every Sunday. Which means until the age of eighteen, so were all of us kids.”

He shook his head. “You shouldn’t be sorry babe. Your brother is just looking out for you.” He took a deep breath. “And trust me. My Mom had the same question in her head. Liam just beat her to the punch.” He laughed a little. “Fuck, I’m pretty positive Gemma’s been plannin’ a weddin’ since the day you got here.”

She laughed at that. “Probably.” She pulled away from him and sat up, looking at him intensely. “I love you Jackson, and I’m here for the rest of our lives, ring or no ring. It’s our decision. Not Li’s, not your Mom’s.”

He nodded and kissed her. “I love you too.” The ring in his pocket was starting to burn a hole through his jeans. And he knew that regardless of how true what she had just said was, she had been raised to believe that if you have babies with someone, you needed to be married and he knew that in his heart.

He reached into his pocket and pulled the ring out. He had found it in Stockton a couple of weeks ago while there on club business. He had walked by a jewelry store and had seen it in the window. When he had gone in to look at it, the lady in the store had referred to the diamond as a princess cut. That had sold him. He had gone back the next day and bought it.

He smiled at her. “You wanna get married babe?”

She smiled back. “That sounds like a really wonderful idea.” Then kissed him, hard.

While kissing her back, he slipped the ring on her finger. Breaking the kiss, he pulled her up, turning the TV off. “C’mon wife, let’s go to bed. I think we have some celebrating to do and since booze and weed are out, that leaves only one thing.”

She grinned at him, the grin that always turned him on. “Whatever you say.” Her blue eyes glowing. “Husband.”

As he was pushing her towards the bedroom, he smiled. Husband. That sounded perfect to him.

Aware that Abel was in the next room sleeping, the two of them conducted their celebration as quietly as possible, long into the night.

Chapter Thirty

It hadn’t taken long for everyone else to find out. As she had told her now husband, his club was a bunch of gossips. Actually, Liam had been so psyched that he had won money off of his new brothers, that he had pretty much made their announcement for them.

The day after they had told Gemma, Abel, Liam and Nero, after she had dropped Abel at school she had made her way over to TM, where she had been greeted by a bunch of bikers acting like little kids with their excitement. She was happy to see that Jax’s club were more than okay with it.

After leaving TM that day she had called Bella and told her. Bella had squealed and started asking about a wedding, just like Liam had. She had told her sissy that yes, Jax had put a ring on it, and the wedding would probably be sooner rather than later. And then went through the same thing when she had called Ian and Connor, well, without the squealing.

Almost six weeks to the day that Jax slipped the ring on her finger, they had gotten married in a small ceremony. Since they had each been married before and had the big wedding, they had decided the ceremony itself would be small, the party afterwards, huge. Now a month later, she was sure that some were just getting over their hang-overs. 

She rubbed her growing belly as she let herself out of Jax’s house, where they were slowly packing everything up. The one thing they had decided, was that they would probably need a bigger house. So they had been slowly going through both of their houses trying to decide what would go to the new house, what would go to storage, and what would just be chucked or donated.

She locked the door and walked back over to her house to work over there for a little while before having to go get Abel from school. That was the other thing that had been taken care of in the last month. She was now officially Abel’s mommy.

Back inside her house, she put on a pot of decaf and lit one of the five smokes she allowed herself in a day. She looked around the living room, knowing that most of it would be going to the new house. She started to pack DVD’s into a box, leaving Abel’s out for the moment.

Filling a box and marking it as going to the new house, which, funny enough was three houses down from Gemma. They hadn’t planned it that way, it had just been the only house the three of them had agreed upon. 

She went into the kitchen and poured herself a cup of the decaf. As much as she wasn’t a fan of decaf, she knew she had to avoid caffeine. But she loved her coffee too much, so decaf would have to do. When she was just getting ready to sit down, there was a knock at the door.

Frowning, she went and answered it. Standing there was a woman with dirty blonde hair, dressed in skin tight pants and shirt. She looked at the woman. “Can I help you?” She kept the door partially closed so the woman couldn’t see the gun that she had grabbed from the small table in the front hall.

The woman looked at her. “I’m looking for Jax Teller. Saw you come out of his house.”

She shrugged. “Yeah, so?” She wasn’t going to tell a stranger shit.

The woman looked at her with a snarky look. “If you were in his house, I would guess you’re at least fucking him.”

Now she was pissed. “What I do with Jax is none of your business as far as I can tell.” Then closed the door in the woman’s face.

She pulled her phone out and called her husband. When he picked up, she skipped the niceties. “There’s some slutty blonde chick at our front door. She saw me come out of your house.”

He sighed into the phone. “I’ll be there as soon as I can babe.”

She nodded, she was relieved. “Okay. Any guesses on who this woman is?”

He sighed again. “Slutty and blonde and not Ima? Yeah. Wendy. My ex-wife and Abel’s birth mother.” He sounded like he had already had a day he’d like to be over. “I’m in Stockton, I’ll be there as soon as I can. I’ll call Mom and send her over.”

She nodded again. “Okay, do you want me to keep Slutty the Baby Mama here?” Once this crisis had passed, she wouldn’t be adverse to razzing her new husband with the sheer biker cliché that was his ex-wife.

He chuckled a little, then his voice went serious. “Yeah, probably should. We need to know what fucking brought her back after almost six years. I’m gonna let you go babe so I can call my Mom and get her to you.”

“Okay. I’ll see you when you get here.” She smiled a little. “Husband.”

He laughed. “Soon as I can. Wife.”

She hung the phone up and went back to the front door and opened it. The woman was still standing there. “What did Jax say?”

She decided she was going to let this woman know exactly who she was. “My husband said you were probably his ex-wife and Abel’s birth mother.” She opened the door wider to let the woman in. “And I’m to keep you here so we can figure out why the fuck you’re here.”

Once the woman was in the door she turned to her. “Your husband?”

She held up her left hand which had her engagement ring and the wedding ring that John Teller had given Gemma. Jax wore his Dad’s. “Yes. My husband, father of my children.”

She directed Wendy to the kitchen. “Do you want a cup of coffee? I should warn you though, it’s decaf. Gave all of the good stuff away so I wouldn’t be tempted.”

Looked like the other woman finally noticed her bump. “You’re pregnant.”

She rolled her eyes. “Very observant. If you don’t want coffee, I have tea and Sprite.”

The woman sat down at the kitchen table, looking around the room. Spying the pictures on the fridge, she got back up and walked over, looking at them. Seeing the picture of her, Jax, and Abel from the day they got married, Wendy looked at her. “Is this Abel?”

She nodded. “Yes, that’s Jax and I’s son.” She wanted Wendy to understand that Abel was no longer hers. That Abel had a mommy and she wasn’t it.

Wendy looked at her. “Don’t you mean my son?”

She shook her head. “No. I said exactly what I meant. You signed away all rights to Abel. You are no longer anything except his birth mother. I am his legal mother. And I won’t have you confusing him.”

Wendy stood there, probably trying to figure out what the hell was happening. She sat down and took a sip of her awful decaf coffee. And waited for Gemma to get there.

Chapter Thirty-One

When her son called her and told her Wendy was at Prue’s house, she had bolted from her office, shouting at Nubs to take care of shit. She would be back when she got back. When she passed the picnic tables, she told Liam he needed to follow her, that there was something happening at his sister’s house.

When they pulled into Prue’s driveway, she saw a small silver SUV parked on the street in front of Jax’s house. 

Liam grabbed her arm before they got to the door. “What the hell is going on Gemma?”

She looked at him. “Jackson’s junkie ex-wife has shown up. She’s in there with your pregnant sister right now.”

Liam’s face grew hard. “Same junkie ex-wife who almost killed Abel before he was born?” That would be enough for Liam. To say the man took his duties as an uncle seriously would be understating the matter.

She nodded, hurrying for the door. She didn’t bother knocking, just went in. She found Prue and Wendy in the kitchen. Wendy glaring at Prue, who was far more interested in whatever she was doing on her phone than the woman in front of her.

Liam came in behind her. “Looks pretty civilized to me.”

Prue looked up at her brother. “Oh, hey Li. Hard to be anything but when you refuse to speak to someone.” She chuckled. “Oh, and show them that you have a gun.”

Liam laughed at his sister. “I would suppose so. You okay?” He gave Wendy a hard look, making the junkie whore flinch.

Prue nodded. “Other than the whole decaf thing? Yeah. Jax is on his way from Stockton.”

She smiled to herself. Her daughter-in-law’s simple statement showed how she felt about her son. She trusted him to make things right. 

She looked at Wendy. “Why are you here?”

Wendy looked highly uncomfortable. “Passing through on my way to San Diego where I’m starting a new job.” Wendy looked at her with frightened eyes. “Been clean for three years Gemma. I would like to see my son.”

Both she and Prue answered at the same time. “Not your son.” She looked at Prue who looked at her with a look that told her it was her show, she was the one who knew the bitch.

She shook her head. “You never even held him.” She continued to shake her head. “Ya almost killed him before he even had a chance to live. I don’t give a fuck how long you’ve been clean. You don’t get forgiven for that shit.” She watched Wendy flinch with satisfaction.

She looked over to Prue who had an odd look on her face. “What’s wrong baby?”

Prue grabbed her hand and put it on her belly. “Do you feel that? Or am I nuts?”

She smiled as she felt the small kick. “No baby, you’re not crazy. I felt it too. Just a little one.”

Prue nodded with a smile. “Cool.”

She looked at her daughter-in-law. “First one?”

Prue nodded. “Yeah.” 

Wendy looked at them. “I want to see my son.”

Prue shook her head. “What part of he’s not your son haven’t you comprehended yet? You signed away all rights to him. He’s my son, he’s Jax’s son. He is not your son. And you’ve seen him. In the picture on the fridge.”

Wendy looked at them. “A lawyer told me that due to the state I was in, I could challenge it.”

Prue looked at her. “Yeah, good luck with that. I would venture that between Jax and myself, we have better lawyers.” She loved how not worried her daughter-in-law sounded. In fact, Prue actually sounded vaguely amused by Wendy’s threat.

Wendy looked at Prue trying for intimidation. “I’m not going to let some croweater who managed to marry Jax try to threaten me.”

She and Liam started to snicker. Prue gave them both looks to shut it. Prue looked back to Wendy, shaking her head, somewhere between amused and indignant. Certainly not intimidated. “What is it with you sluts, you automatically think that anyone who would be with Jax is like you?” Prue stood up. “I was not a croweater. I was not a sweetbutt. Unlike you, Jax is the only SAMCRO member other than my brother to see me without my clothing and Li hasn’t done that since we were little. I’m from New York, my family owns a bar and a whole lot of real estate. I went to Catholic school and then to NYU.” She smiled as Prue shook her head again. “And if you insult me again, I’ll let my brother slap you like he’s dying to do.” Prue smiled at Liam, who had gotten up to stand behind his sister.

Prue continued. “I don’t care if you believe me or not. We’re going to sit here until my husband gets here. Then you can hear it from him. You will never be a part of our son’s life.”

Then Prue stood and looked at her. “Keep her here until Jax gets here. I’m going to go lay down until I have to go get Abel from school.”

Liam looked at his sister. “You okay P?” Sounding less protective than he actually was of her. She smiled a little, but felt the ache below it. She wondered if Jax and Thomas would have been this close. She hoped so. 

His sister nodded at him. “Yeah, just a little tired, got a lot done over at Jax’s house today.” She patted his arm. “No need to worry Li. Remember how tired I used to get with Kier?”

He nodded. “Yeah. If you need anything just yell. Me and Gem are here until Jax gets here.”

Prue nodded and went back to her and Jackson’s bedroom.

She took the seat that Prue vacated and looked at Liam. “She’s fine Liam. Doc said both her and the baby are healthy.”

The man nodded as he gave Wendy a dirty look. “Yeah, but she shouldn’t be stressed. Not good for either one of them.”

She nodded. “I know baby, that’s why she went back there.” She looked at Wendy. “Jax is very protective of his wife, it would serve you well not to upset her.”

Wendy just glared at her. The three of them sat in strained silence until her son arrived.

Chapter Thirty-Two

He and Opie made good time from Stockton. When they pulled up to the houses, he could see his Mom’s Escalade and Liam’s bike. He smiled at Ope. “Looks like my Mom brought her own muscle.”

Ope laughed. “Her own muscle that would kill to protect his sister." Ope chuckled a little harder. "Or just make her happy in general. You want me to come in or do you want me to go fill the guys in?”

He sighed. “Go fill the guys in. Liam’s here. I’ll let Liam know what happened with Barosky and Collette.”

Ope nodded. “Okay. Let me know what happens here.”

He nodded and hurried into the house. He saw his Mom and Liam sitting at the kitchen table with his ex-wife. His Mom stood when he went into the kitchen. He gave her a kiss on the cheek. “Where’s my wife?”

She smiled softly. “She went to go lay down until she has to go get Abel. Said she got a lot done at your house today.” Then in his ear. “I think she didn’t want to be around Wendy anymore. Wendy called her a croweater.”

He clenched his jaw and looked at his ex-wife. “You called my wife a croweater?”

He liked the look of fear in Wendy’s eyes, even if he knew he wouldn’t actually hurt her. But he wasn’t going to clue her in on that. “I…” 

He shook his head. “It’s a yes or no question.”

Liam looked at him, dark humor lighting the man’s eyes. “Prue set her straight Jax.” Of course she did. He was sure if she wasn’t pregnant, there was still a chance she’d still be in the kitchen verbally eviscerating his ex.

He nodded. “Keep this junkie whore here. I want to check on my wife.” He turned and went back to their room. She was laying down, reading a book. She looked up when he came in and smiled at him. “Hi honey.”

He walked over and sat down by her. “You okay babe?”

She smiled and nodded. “Other than the rude interruption today? Yeah. I may have overdone it a little.” Then grabbed his hand and put it on her belly. He felt the small movement. She grinned. “Plus she keeps kicking me.”

He smiled. While they didn’t know yet, his wife seemed convinced they were having a girl. He knew that it was what she wanted, she didn’t think she could handle having a boy yet. “Future Mia Hamm, babe.” His smile faded. “What does the junkie whore want?”

She shrugged. “She wants to see Abel.” His wife gave him a fierce smile. “Told her that he wasn’t her son. He’s mine. He’s yours. Not hers.”

He leaned over and kissed her. “That’s right.” He looked at the clock. “You have to go get him soon. Maybe you should take him to TM after school. Let us deal with Wendy.”

She smiled and shook her head. “I have to go grocery shopping. That should give you enough time.” She put the bookmark back in her book, and got up. “Maybe we’ll stop for a snack, too.”

He smiled. “I doubt Abel would argue with that. Just don’t go overboard. Dinner at my Mom’s tonight.”

She nodded. “I know, but I don’t think an ice cream cone will ruin either one of our appetites.”

He laughed as they walked back out to the kitchen. “Already getting her addicted to ice cream?”

Prue nodded. “Yes. And Italian food. And Chinese food. And…”

He kissed her. “I get the picture babe.”

They got back to the kitchen. Wendy looked at the two of them. “Look, I don’t want to take Abel away. I just want to see him. You don’t even have to tell him who I really am.” Wendy sighed. “I know you guys can never trust me again. I get that. But I’ve been clean for three years. I’m moving to San Diego to start a job at a rehab center. Since I was coming from Portland, I thought I would try.”

He looked at his wife, who looked back at him with a look that said it was his decision. Same thing with his Mom and Liam. He looked back to Wendy. She did look healthy.

As much as he hated her, he could see where she was coming from. He sighed. “How long are you here?”

Wendy looked back at him. “Just passing through. I have to be in Los Angeles tonight. I’m speaking at an NA meeting at ten, so I have to leave here by four-thirty.”

He looked at the others and gestured to the living room. He looked at Wendy. “Stay here. We’ll be right back.”

When the rest of them got to the living room, his wife looked at him. “This is your call honey. But if you decide to let her see him, let’s do it at TM.” Both his Mom and Liam nodded their agreement.

He nodded and they went back in the kitchen. “Here’s how it’s gonna be. Prue will go get him from school and bring him to TM. You will be introduced as an old friend. If you make any noise about being his birth mother, you won’t like the outcome. You will not be alone with him. If you can’t agree to these conditions, then you don’t see him.”

Wendy nodded. “I can do that.” She looked at him with pleading eyes. “I just want to see him. After today, you’ll never see me again. I promise.”

His wife answered for all of them. “Fine. You break that promise? No one will ever see you again.” She turned to him. “I’ll see you guys at TM.”

His Mom went to leave, Liam following. “We’ll go back to TM and let the others know. Plus P needs to get to her car.”

His wife shook her head. “I was gonna drive the Corvette. Abel loves it, and pretty soon I won’t be able to get in and out of it.” She finished with a laugh. His wife grabbed her purse and waited for them all to walk out. He had the feeling she didn’t want Wendy in their house any longer.

Getting back to TM, while waiting on his wife and son he took the opportunity to fill Liam in on the situation with Collette and Barosky. Liam chuckled. “So is the MILF madam still hittin’ on you?”

He smiled a little. “Nah, your sister proved her point with that.” And she had. Prue had told Collette if she even looked at her husband as anything but a business partner, she’d have a hard time making money since she’d be all sorts of cut up. “But I may have to worry about Barosky hittin’ on her.” He chuckled. “He was pretty impressed.”

Liam laughed. “P would shut that shit down before he got the first slimy word out of his mouth.”

He nodded. Liam wasn’t wrong. Prue had said something about Barosky creeping her out.

When Prue and Abel got there, they introduced Wendy as an old friend of the club who was passin’ through on her way to LA. He smiled as his boy sang the praises of his Mommy and how excited he was to be a big brother. His wife didn’t leave her son’s side through the entire visit.

When it was time for Wendy to go, Prue had sent Abel to the playground they had on site, with Unser keeping an eye on him.

When Wendy reached her SUV, she turned to the two of them. “Thank you for that.” Wendy smiled at Prue. “He loves you. You’re a good Mom to him. Keep him safe.”

His wife nodded. “I love him. I’m his Mommy.” Then his wife surprised him. “If you stay clean, you can be in his life. Never as his mother, but as a friend of the club. You’ll never be allowed to be alone with him, but you can see him. But trust me. I have no qualms about making you pee in a cup to prove you’re clean.”

He nodded his agreement. “What my wife said.” He sighed. “At one time I loved you, and no matter what I feel for you now, I did get Abel out of our insane relationship.”

Prue handed Wendy a piece of paper. “That has my cel number on it. Call and leave yours. We’ll keep in touch.”

Wendy gaped at his wife, then gave her a grateful smile. “Yeah, okay.” Then Wendy gave her an impulsive hug. “Thank you.” Letting his wife go, she looked at the two of them. “I’m glad you found someone who makes you happy Jax.” Then she got into her SUV and drove away.

He looked at his wife a little surprised. “What changed your mind?”

She looked at him like he was a little dim, then smiled. “I haven’t really. But if we extend this to her, she won’t go to a fucking lawyer.”

He laughed. “Good point.” He looked around to see Abel happily playing on the swing-set with Unser watching him. He smiled at his wife. “So, you still going grocery shopping?”

Laughing, she leaned in and kissed him. “Unfortunately yes.” She kissed him again. “Need things for Abel’s lunches.” Then kissed him again. “But I bet we could convince Gemma to let him spend the night.”

He laughed as he put his arms around her. “Well, while you and Abel are grocery shopping, I’ll ask my Mom about Abel spending the night. I’ll meet you at home before heading over to Mom’s for dinner.”

She nodded into his neck, placing a kiss there. “Okay.” Then looked over at the swings. “He looks like he’s having fun.” Looking back at him with that devilish grin. “I think he should play for at least fifteen, twenty minutes.”

He laughed as he started to pull her towards the clubhouse. He hadn’t really been around Wendy when she was pregnant with Abel, and in his male mind he had always assumed that when women got pregnant, the further along they were, the less they were interested in sex. That wasn’t the case with his wife. As far as he could tell, pregnancy had only increased her sex drive. He certainly wasn’t going to argue with it. His plan was to do whatever was going to make his wife happy. 

Chapter Thirty-Three

While the Irish hadn’t stopped protecting him completely, they had backed off some. He was surprised when one day in the yard a younger white guy had jumped in on his side when black had tried to take another pound of flesh.

After they had both gotten out of solitary, he had found the young guy and asked him why.

The kid looked at him. “Heard you used to be president of an MC.”

He nodded. “Yeah. What about it?”

The kid smiled. “Name’s Brady Granger. Me and some of my Army buddies, we served in Iraq and Afghanistan, started an MC in the area. Could use some... let’s call it guidance.”

He nodded. “What kind of guidance?”

The kid shrugged. “The kind that will get us SOA’s business.”

He shook his head. “How many guys you got?” He wasn’t sure if he would be able to deliver. Galaan had refused contact after explaining that it even though they had a past, Prudence Donovan was family and that trumped him.

The kid smiled. “Right now, twelve. And we’re in Modesto. But we’re starting a chapter up in Butte County. That’ll be another ten. We’re also getting a hold of guys we know in Oregon, Nevada, and Idaho.”

He nodded. “I’m not sure I could help you get their connections. At best, I could just help you disrupt what they’ve got going.”

The kid nodded. “That’ll do for now. Don’t really want their connections. The IRA are terrorists. We’ve got our own connections, we just want some of their business. The white business.”

He sighed internally. He didn’t give a shit what color customers were, the money was all green. But, hooking up with this kid may keep him alive inside. “How long you in for?”

The kid shrugged. “Another seven to ten. Manslaughter.”

He nodded. “Okay. You got a deal. But I want something in return.”

The kid looked at him. “What?”

He smiled. “You gotta keep me alive.”

The kid smiled back. “Sound like we’ve got a deal.”

Chapter Thirty-Four

He and Chibs blew into the lot. His mind was racing. He had sent Ope to get Lyla and the kids, the club was going on lockdown. Over the last few months they had started to get harassed by a new MC called Satan’s Soldiers. They were disrupting buys, but, as he had started to notice, only with ‘white’ customers. There were never any problems at the buys with the Niners or the Mayans.

Getting off his bike, he barely noticed the woman his Mom was talking to. He hadn’t been able to get a hold of his wife and son. Prue had an appointment for an ultrasound a few hours ago. She was about seven and a half months pregnant and the docs wanted to take a look so they could schedule the C-section. 

These new MC pricks obviously had military training and he, Chibs, and Ope had barely made it out whole. He had gotten a call from Tig. Tig, Happy and Liam hadn’t been quite so lucky. Liam had taken a bullet to the shoulder but had said he was just ‘dinged up’.

Walking over to his Mom, who had a not thrilled look on her face, he finally noticed who she was talking to. Tara. Just what he fuckin’ needed. 

When his Mom saw him and then saw the slightly panicked look on his face, she cut Tara off and walked to him. “What’s going on baby?”

He looked at her. “Have you talked to my wife? I haven’t been able to get a hold of her. And we need to go into lockdown. That new MC took shots at both buys. Li was hit, but says he’s fine. But Prue said she was comin’ here after the ultrasound. She should be here by now.” Even he could hear the rising panic in his voice.

His Mom put an arm around him. “You know your wife and her incredibly bad habit of turning her ringer off. She and Abel probably went shopping after they were done.” His Mom gave him a soft smile. “She’s still getting baby things even though we’re having a shower for her in a couple of weeks.”

He tried at smile back but he was too worried. “Yeah, but these guys are coming after us.” He shook his head. “I have the feeling Clay is behind this shit. So who fucking knows if they’ll limit themselves to just disrupting buys.” Then he looked over to where Tara was standing. “What’s she doin’ here?”

He had heard about her Dad dying, but hadn’t thought too much about it bringing her back. A year ago he probably would have. But he had Prue now. And as much as he loved his club and his brothers, his wife and kids were his everything.

His Mom shrugged. “Brought her Dad’s car in. Guess she’s back, got a job as a doctor at St. Thomas.” The look on her face became darker. “She’s been asking about you.” Then gave him a smile. “Thought I’d let you tell her that you have an old lady and how happy you are with her.” Her smile went away. “I think she’s runnin’ from something and looking for you to fix it.”

He shook his head. It wouldn’t shock him to have Tara think she could just waltz back in and he would jump when she said to. Now that he had Prue he could see how messed up his teenage relationship with Tara had been, he had given into her every whim right up to the moment she had wanted him to leave SAMCRO. She had hated the club and his place in it. He had known since he was a kid that eventually it would be his hand holding the gavel.

Tara walked over. She had a smile on her face. He still recognized it. It was the smile that said she needed something from him. “Jax.” She went to give him a hug.

He took a step back, surprising her. He nodded. “Tara. Sorry about your Dad.” He looked back over at Chibs who was on the phone with Galaan, trying to get some Irish back-up. Since he had married Prue and Galaan had found out they were having a baby, Galaan’s attitude towards him had changed dramatically. 

Chibs nodded to him. He felt a little relieved. He put up a hand to tell his SAA he’d be over in a second.

Tara was looking at him. “Thanks, but it was a long time coming. He had destroyed his liver.”

He nodded, barely listening. He was playing with his wedding band. And wondering where the hell his wife was. She went on. “Jax I need to talk to you.”

He shook his head. “Not sure what there is to say after almost fifteen years Tara.” He turned at the sound of a car coming into the lot. He let out a sigh of relief, it was the GTO.

When it came to a stop, he almost ran to it. By the time he reached it, Abel was already out and heading for him. “Daddy! Daddy! Peyton waved at me when I was talking to her when the doctor was taking her picture inside of Mommy!”

His wife gave him a look that said ‘go with it’. He grabbed his son up into a hug. “That’s pretty cool little man. Why don’t you go tell Grandma all about it.” He put Abel down who ran to his Mom.

He went to his wife, giving her a long, deep kiss. When it broke up, she looked at him. “What’s wrong honey?” Even though they had been together less than a year, she could read him like a fuckin’ book.

He shook his head. “This new MC took shots at us at both buys. We’re going on lockdown.” He took a deep breath. “Babe, I love you, but you gotta keep that fucking phone ringer on. Been tryin’ you for over an hour.”

She looked a little abashed. “I’m sorry. I turned it off during the ultrasound. Guess with Abel’s excitement I forgot to turn it back on and then we went shopping for some baby stuff and Abel stuff.”

He hugged her. “Little man did seem pretty excited. What did the Doc say?”

She laughed. “Everything is awesome and she’s doing just fine. They’ll do the C-section a month from today, so we’ll have a girl on July twenty-third.”

He pulled away from her and for a moment all of the other shit was forgotten. “Really?” He knew he had a goofy fuckin’ grin on his face.

She smiled the same smile back at him. “Really.” Then her smile faded. “Wait, you said they took shots at both buys. Is Liam okay? Are Tig and Happy okay?”

He looked at her. As much as he didn’t want to tell her, she would kick his ass if he didn’t. “Tig and Happy are fine. Li said he got dinged, whatever the fuck that means.” He braced himself for the onslaught of questions.

She took a breath through her nose. “Flesh wound. Chibs should be able to deal with it.” Then she noticed Tara. “Who’s the chick staring at us?”

He closed his eyes. “Tara.” He had mentioned Tara’s Dad dying when it had happened.

She nodded. “Not surprising, her Dad did just pass.”

He shook his head. “She’s back for good. And she obviously wants something.”

His wife chuckled. “Yeah. You.” Then she put her arms around him. “But she’s a little late. You’re mine.” He buried his face in her neck, taking a deep breath. He loved the way she smelled.

He laughed into her neck. “Yes, she is. And yes, I am.” Letting her go, he looked at her. “I’m going to have Chibs take you to the house to get whatever we’re gonna need to be on lockdown.”

She nodded. “Abel can stay here. He’s got some new toys and games in the car. I’ll need to get clothes for him and stuff for the two of us. And my laptop.” She smiled. “That way you can see the ultrasound. They made me a copy.”

He smiled another goofy smile. “That would be good.” He looked up as Chibs walked over.

He looked at his SAA. “What did Galaan say?”

Chibs looked vaguely pleased and vaguely pissed. “He’ll send a few bodies. And he’s getting into whether or not Clay is involved with these upstarts.” Chibs looked at Prue. “Ye ready to head to the house lass? I’m sure Jackie will feel better once yer back here.”

He nodded. “Yeah. I would.” He looked at his wife. “Please be fast about this. I really have no idea what these assholes will do.”

Chibs looked over at Tara. “What about her?” 

He shrugged. “Why don’t you and Prue give her a ride wherever she needs to go. Get her out of here.” Then gave a small smile. “I really don’t need to deal with her bullshit.”

Chibs nodded. “Okay.” He looked at Prue. “Ye ready lass?”

She shook her head. “I need to go let Abel know what’s going on. We had planned to go get something to eat. So I’ll need to let Wayne and Gemma know he’ll need a snack.” Then she looked at him and Chibs. “And we might as well unload what’s in the backseat now. Abel will want to get into some of the stuff while we’re stuck here.” Then grinned. “Plus going through the baby stuff with Gem and Lyla should kill an hour or two at some point.”

Both he and Chibs rolled their eyes, but both were smart enough to know not to argue with a woman who was almost eight months pregnant. Especially this one. Fuck, right now, there were moments his wife made Tig seem like a stable, reasonable human being. 

After grabbing a couple of the bags, he took his wife’s hand with his free one and walked over to where Abel was excitedly telling his Grandmother and Unser about his afternoon. As they were getting there Tara accosted them. “Jax I do need to speak to you.”

He badly hid the grin as his wife looked at her incredulously. “Who the fuck are you talking to my husband like you have some sort of right? You took off almost fifteen years ago and you come back like you’re still with him? He may have loved you once but that’s over now. And it’s not his goddamned job to save you from whatever you’re running from.” His wife smiled and it was the smile he had come to recognize as one that she gave to people when she was moving in for the kill. “Chibs has to run me home, we’ll drop you wherever you need to go after I go talk to our son for a minute. As far as I’m concerned, you’re a customer of TM and that’s all.”

Tara looked at his wife, her eyes wide. Then looked at him. “You’re going to let her talk to me like that?”

He nodded. “Yeah. I am. She’s my wife. You’re an ex who left me when I wouldn’t walk away from my club.” He kissed his wife. “Let’s go let Abel know he gets to spend the night here.” He looked at Tara. “I am sorry about your Dad, but that’s as far as it goes. I have a wife and son I love with all of my heart and a daughter who will be here in a month. Did you think I just sat around pining away for you?”

The look on her face said that she had. “Well. At least I know where I stand.”

Prue looked at her, not unkindly. “Look, I’m sure that you had some hope that he had, but he found me. I don’t hate SAMCRO and I understand this life. You really never did and really never liked it. And I can understand that, it’s not for everyone. But both Jax and I were born into it. It’s part and parcel of who we are.”

Tara looked at his wife with what seemed to be a little derision. “You were raised to be an old lady then?”

Prue shook her head. “No, I was raised to run shit.” Then his wife grinned at him, and like always, he got a little hard. “I like bein’ his old lady better. Two of my brothers run things in New York. My younger brother is SAMCRO now. If you’ll give my husband and myself a minute to talk to our son, Chibs and I can run you home.”

Tara looked a little stunned, but nodded. “Actually can you run me to the hospital? My shift starts in an hour.”

Prue smiled. “Sure, not a problem.” His wife took his hand again and led him away from his ex-love and over to their son and his grandmother.

His Mom smiled at her ‘daughter’. “Get her set straight?” Then looked at the bags in his hands and the ones Chibs had set on one of the picnic tables. “Went shopping after the appointment huh?”

His wife laughed. “Of course. On both counts” She leaned down to Abel. “Buddy, Uncle Chibs is gonna run me home. We’re gonna have a big sleepover here at the club house with everyone. How does that sound?” He smiled at how his wife made lockdown seem like an adventure to their son.

He laughed as Abel started to bounce up and down. “That sounds fun!”

He nodded. “Good. Why don’t you let Uncle Touchy…” He grinned at Unser, who rolled his eyes. “Take you to the swing set.”

Abel grabbed Unser’s hand. “Let’s go Uncle T!” And started to drag the former Chief to the playground.

His Mom looked at the two of them. “When you get back, I’ll have one of the prospects take me and whoever shows up to go get supplies. How long do you think?”

He shrugged. “Couple of days at least. I’m stayin’ here while Chibs runs her home. Galaan is sending bodies and I want to be here when Tig, Happy, and Liam get back.” He looked at his Mom. “You’ll have to take care of Li first if Chibs and P aren’t back by then.”

His Mom nodded. “Okay. I’m gonna go take a look in the kitchen to see what we need here. Tell Tara we’ll call her when the car is done.” She turned and walked into the clubhouse.

He put his arms around his wife. “Let Chibs get you home and back. And whatever he tells you to do, don’t argue with him, please. I have no idea what these pricks are up to and it would kill me if something happened to my girls.” He patted her belly.

She kissed him. “I’ll be good honey, I promise. I know what I need to grab for all of us and where it all is. We shouldn’t be gone more than an hour.” 

They walked back over to where Chibs was standing with Tara. Prue threw her keys at Chibs who caught them with ease. 

He gave his wife another kiss. “Remember what I said, in and out and you fucking listen to Chibs. No talking him into stopping anywhere other than dropping Tara off and home. You hear me?” He loved her but there were times she would get a wild hair and go off the fucking reservation.

She nodded. “Yeah I hear ya.” She smiled. “Husband.”

He shook his head with a smile. “Go so you can get back here. Wife.”

Chibs clapped him on the shoulder. “Don’t fret Jackie, the lass will behave and I’ll get her and the little lassie back here safe as houses.” Chibs looked at Tara. “Ye comin?”

Tara nodded. He watched as the three of them got in the car. His wife gave him a wave as Chibs drove out of the lot. 

Chapter Thirty-Five

During the drive to the hospital, he had to keep himself from laughin’ out loud at the flat out lies the lassie was tellin’ Tara. Or, actually not correctin’ the woman when she assumed that her and Jackie had been together at least the span of Abel’s life.

After they got Tara dropped off, he couldn’t help himself he burst out laughin’. “Holy hell, lass.”

She shrugged with a grin. “Hey if she’s gonna jump to conclusions, who am I to stop her? Maybe it will keep her the fuck away from my husband.”

He chuckled. “Ye can always threaten her the way ye threatened the whore partner.”

She shook her head. “Nah, Tara would probably report me to Roosevelt.”

He nodded. She probably would. “No need to worry lass, Jackie loves ye, not her.”

She smiled. “I know.” She sighed. “Let’s get to the house so we can get back before he works himself into a total state.”

He nodded. Looking in the rearview mirror, he noticed a van following. He sighed a sigh of relief when they continued on after he took a couple of random turns.

She looked over at him. “Everything alright?” She didn’t sound worried, merely curious. It wasn’t that she discounted the threat against the club, she just trusted them to keep all of them safe. Like him, she had spent most of her life in a place that was far more violent than what life in Charming with SAMCRO was. 

He nodded. “Aye, just bein’ careful. Jackie would have my head if anything happened to his girls.” And Jackie would. Jackie was happier than he had ever seen the lad in all the years he had been in Charming. And he was here before Tara had left years ago.

She just nodded, and started to pay closer attention. 

They got to the house and went in. He kept an eye out while the lass gathered the things she wanted to take to the clubhouse.

He had just turned his back to grab one of the bags she had brought out when the first shots from an automatic weapon came through the window. He yelled to the lass to get the fuck down on the ground. He had to give her credit, she was down before the words left his mouth. And if he’d been asked, he’d have bet money this wasn’t the first time she had hit the floor under these circumstances. He took a chance and popped back up, looking out the window. It was the same fuckin’ van. He smacked the floor with his fist when he ducked back down. 

She had pulled her cel out and more than likely called Jackie. She wouldn’t need to say a word. Jackie would be able to hear the gun fire. The only words that came out of her mouth were that they were at the house.

He heard the van drive off as sirens approached. One of the neighbors must have called. The second they drove off, she looked at him. “Give me your gun.”

He looked at her confused. She shook her head like he was stupid. “You’re a felon. You can’t be found carrying a weapon. Give it here.”

He handed it to her and she got up and went and hid it in a closet. When she came back out he could see where she had been hit by somethin’. Her left shoulder had blood comin’ from it. “Lass, you’re bleedin’.”

She nodded. “Yeah and so are you. Look at your arm.”

He looked down to see blood comin’ from his right arm. Neither one of them was feelin’ the pain yet, too much adrenaline. Then he noticed somethin’ else. It looked like she had wet herself. He hated to ask, but he had to be sure it wasn’t somethin’ else. “Lass, look down.”

She looked down and went pale. “Oh fuck.”

He closed his eyes. He had to keep his temper in check for a minute. Whoever these fuckers were, they had just signed their death warrants. As had the former president of SAMCRO. Opening his eyes, he went over to her. “Sit down lass. Sheriff will be here any second, as will Jackie.” He looked outside. Her car wasn’t goin’ anywhere.

Roosevelt came in the house. “You two okay?”

He shook his head. “Think we’ve both been hit and her water just broke a month early.”

Roosevelt nodded and spoke into his radio. “Need an ambulance at Jax Teller’s.” The man looked at them both. “It’ll be here in a few minutes.” Then looked at him. “What the fuck just happened here?”

He shrugged. “No idea. Brought the lass here to pick up a few things because…”

The lass interrupted. “Having some plumbing problems. We’re staying at the clubhouse for a couple of days.”

He nodded. “What she said.” Worked for him.

Roosevelt rolled his eyes. “Sure. Any idea of who did this?” He had to suppress a chuckle at the resigned tone to the lawman’s voice.

Both he and the lass shook their heads. He almost smiled. For a woman whose water had just broken a month early and who may have just had a bullet go through her shoulder, she was pretty cool under pressure.

Jackie pulled up with Happy and Tig at the same time the ambulance did. After getting off his bike, the lad was sprinting into the house. He took one look at his wife and ran right to her. He could hear Jackie askin’ her if she was okay. He was a little surprised when she shook her head. By the looks on their faces so were Happy and Tigger.

She looked at her old man, a little bit of fear in her eyes. “My water broke Jax.” Now that the adrenaline rush was gone and her man was here, she was a Mama afraid for her baby.

Jackie moved aside as the paramedic went to his wife. He overheard the man ask her if she’d had any contractions. He was a little worried when she shook her head. Jackie informed the man that there was a C-section scheduled next month. Ah, that's what had put the goofy grin on the lad's face earlier on the lot.

The other paramedic came and looked at his arm. He knew the bullet, or at least part of one, was still in it, he could feel it. He was pretty sure there wasn’t much damage, but he would have to go have it taken out.

The medics brought in a gurney to take the lassie out on, while he walked out the ambulance. Jackie was going to climb in with them when one of ‘em told him he would have to follow, that one of them was gonna have to be back there to keep an eye on his wife.

The lass nodded to her husband. “You’ll need to call Gemma and Liam. Chibs will be with me. I’ll see you there.”

Jackie didn’t look happy but nodded. “Right behind you babe.”

The medic closed the doors and he could hear the sirens start as the ambulance pulled away from the house.

Chapter Thirty-Six

Before the ambulance pulled away, he turned to Tig and Happy. He nodded at Hap. “Go back to TM and tell my Mom and Liam what happened. Have someone bring them to St. Thomas. I don’t want Abel to know his Mom has been hurt. My Mom will know what to tell him.” Hap nodded and started to head for his bike.

He looked at Tig. “Can you call Bella and let her know what happened? Let her tell Ian and Connor.” He knew he was shaking. “Then go back to T-M. We need to figure out who these pricks are.”

Tig nodded. “What about the house and Prue’s car?”

He sighed. “Have the prospects come here and get it to where no one can get in. We’ll figure that shit out later. I gotta go.” Earlier today when he, Ope, and Chibs were riding away, dodging bullets, he was a little afraid, but was far more exhilarated. This fear was nearly overwhelming and he wasn’t used to it. And he didn't like it. At fucking all.

Tig reached out and grabbed his arm. “You okay to ride?”

He nodded. “Have to be, I have to get there.” He turned and walked to his bike and made his way to St. Thomas.

When he got there he ran into the emergency room. He could see Chibs in an exam room, his SAA jerked his head to the room next door. He nodded and looked in at the next exam room. He saw his wife with her OB talking to her. As he went in a nurse tried to stop him. He looked at the woman. “That’s my wife and I’m not leavin’.”

Dr. Blake turned. “Jax.” The man sighed. “She’s gonna be fine and so is the baby, but we’re going to do the C-section now. She also had a bullet graze her shoulder. Another doctor is going to stitch that up real quick and then we’ll take her up for the C-section.”

He nodded. “Okay. Can I still be in there?”

Dr. Blake smiled. “Of course, we’re going to take her up after they stitch up her shoulder. You can be with her the entire time.”

As the doctor was talking, another doctor came in. “Hi, I’m Dr. Carter, I’m going to patch up that shoulder so they can go get that baby out of you.”

His wife nodded. “Sounds like a plan, let’s get to it.” She looked at him. “It’ll be fine.” He wasn’t sure who she was trying to convince. Him or herself. 

He went and took her hand. “Yeah, it will.” He could feel her squeeze his hand.

The doctor looked at them with a syringe in his hand. “I’m going to give her a local so we can stitch up her shoulder.”

He nodded as he watched the doctor put the needle in her shoulder and press the plunger. “We’ll give it a couple of minutes to work.” Then the man turned to get the sutures together.

His wife looked up at him. “You should go out and wait for your Mom and Liam. Let them know what’s going on.” He could see she was in pain, and could feel the rage that was building underneath the worry. These pricks were going to pay and pay dearly for what they had done.

He leaned down and kissed her. “Okay babe.” When he walked out of the exam room, he could see his Mom and Liam coming in with Ope. He raised his hand so they could see him.

They rushed over to him. His Mom reaching him first. “What the fuck happened Jackson?” Her voice a mix of worry and anger.

He had no answer for her. “I haven’t gotten a chance to talk to Chibs yet, but my guess is that this new MC hit my house with my wife in it.” He looked at Liam. “How’s your shoulder?”

Liam shrugged. “Just a ding. How’s my sister?” Liam looked ready to fucking kill.

He closed his eyes. “Bullet grazed her shoulder and her water broke. A doctor is stitching up her shoulder now. When he’s done, they’ll take her up to do the C-section.” He opened his eyes. “Dr. Blake says the baby is fine, that they’ll both be fine.” He looked at his Mom. “What did you tell Abel?”

His Mom shook her head. “Not a damn thing. Just that I needed to go get some stuff.” She sighed. “We’ll figure something out.”

He looked at Ope. “Irish show up?”

Ope nodded. “Yeah. Five guys straight from Belfast. Do you want me to call Galaan and tell him about this?”

He nodded. “Yeah. Because I have the feeling this is Clay. And we’re gonna need him to get to Clay.”

Ope nodded and walked off, pulling his cel out of his pocket.

He looked at Liam. “Tig was calling Bella to tell her. Figured she could tell Ian and Connor.”

Liam nodded. “Yeah, but I’ll call any way and tell them what’s actually going on.” Liam walked away, making his own call. 

He leaned back on the wall. His Mom took his hand and squeezed it tight. “P and the baby will be fine sweetheart.” She sighed. “How bad is the house?”

He shook his head. “Not good. The front is all shot up, looked like the kitchen and the front room were pretty bad. Her car is shot to hell.” He chuckled a little. “I wonder if insurance covers this kind of shit.”

Before his Mom could reply, the doctor stuck his head out the door. “She’s stitched up. They’ll be coming to take her up for the C-section any minute.”

He nodded and looked at his Mom. “You should check on Chibs. He took a bullet to the arm. I’m going to go back in with my wife.”

His Mom nodded and gave him a hug. He let her hold him a minute. “Okay baby. I’ll do that and then head up to the waiting room on the OB floor.” She gave him a kiss on the cheek and turned and walked off towards the exam room Chibs was in.

He ran a hand over his face and turned to go back in to his wife.

Chapter Thirty-Seven

When she walked into the exam room Chibs was in, she wasn’t surprised at all to see Opie already in there. She walked over to Chibs. “What did they say?”

Chibs shrugged. “Just a fragment, already pulled it out. Just a few stitches. Waitin’ on the release papers. How’s the lass?”

She sighed. “Guess it grazed her shoulder. They were stitchin’ it up and then they’ll take her up for the C-section.”

He nodded. “So they’re still next door?”

“Yeah, why?” She had the feeling she wasn’t gonna like the answer.

Chibs’ dark eyes were nearly black. “They were goin’ after the lass, they knew Jackie wasn’t in that car. And they knew exactly where the house was. They didn’t follow us. This was all Clay. This was him gettin’ at both Jackie and Galaan. Ye need to go tell him that.” His look became harder. “Now Gem. The lad can’t go off half-cocked. These fuckers have Clay in their ear tellin’ them all about Jackie, every weakness he has. This is Clay tryin’ to get Jackie dead.”

She nodded. He wasn’t wrong if Clay was behind this, he would be tellin’ these pricks every one of Jax’s weaknesses, the club’s weaknesses. “Okay. After I tell him I’m heading up to the OB waiting room.”

Ope nodded at her. “When they release him, we’ll head up there. We have to figure out what we’re going to tell Abel and I would guess Liam will know what Ian and company are doing.” Then the man she considered her other son sighed. “I’ve gotta go call Lyla, she’s been callin’ every five minutes.” He ducked out of the room.

She nodded at Chibs and followed Opie, heading back to her son and daughter-in-law.

When she went in, Jackson was sitting on a stool holding his wife’s hand. She went to Prue’s other side, taking up her daughter's other hand. “How you feelin’ sweetheart?”

Prue looked at her and she could see how hard the girl was trying to keep it together, “I’ve had better days. And I would really like to get this show on the road.”

She smiled a little. “Don’t think you’re the only one.” She looked at her son. “Hate to do this Jackson, but Chibs wanted me to tell you this shit now. They weren’t goin’ after you. They were after your wife. Chibs thinks this is Clay gettin’ at you and Galaan. They weren’t followed and they knew you weren’t in the car.”

She shouldn’t have been surprised when her son nodded, but she was. He looked at her. “Already crossed my mind.” Then looked at his wife. “And I’m not doing shit until my daughter is here and I know that they’re both okay.”

She nodded her approval. “Chibs is okay, they just had to take out a fragment and give him a few stitches. He’s waiting on release papers. We’re all gonna head up to the OB waiting room. Figure out what to tell Abel and Liam will be able to tell us who all from New York will be coming out and where the hell we’re gonna put everyone considering…” She didn’t want to finish the sentence.

Both she and Jax smiled a little when Prue did. “What? That part of our house is shot to hell?” She looked at her husband with a little of her usual swagger in her eyes. “When you get to these guys? Make sure you take their money too. They can pay for home repairs.”

Jax smiled. “I’ll try babe.” 

They were finally interrupted by an orderly. “It’s time for Mrs. Teller to be taken up.”

She leaned down and gave her daughter-in-law a kiss on the cheek. “It’s gonna be alright darlin’. We’ll see you and Peyton in a little bit.”

She waited for the orderly to take Prue out of the room, with her son following. Once they were gone, she leaned on the wall for a minute. Clay had tried to kill her grandbaby. She could barely wrap her head around that.

She sighed and made her way up to the OB waiting room where Chibs, Opie, and Liam were already waiting.

Chapter Thirty-Eight

Liam sat in one of the chairs in the OB waiting room. He was looking at his phone and willing it to ring. When he had called Ian, Ian had told him they were getting shit figured out and would call back. Then hung up on him.

When he had called Bella, she had told him that Ian and Connor were getting shit figured out and she was getting shit arranged so she could leave. And hung up on him.

The same thing had happened when he called his Ma. He knew it wasn’t personal, they were all just upset and trying to scramble so that they could get out here to Prue. But it didn’t mean that it didn’t suck. 

He looked up when Gemma came in and sat down next to him. “They’ve brought her up for the C-section.” She put an arm around his shoulders. “She’s gonna be fine, the baby is going to be fine.”

He nodded, at the moment he really didn’t trust himself to speak without breaking down like a fucking baby. He was worried about his sister, he was worried about his niece, and his arm hurt like a son of a bitch. Not to mention he’d started the day hung over as all hell. 

Gemma shook him a little. “No, Liam. She’s fine.” Gem chuckled a little. “She told Jax when you guys go after these assholes, to make sure to get their money. They can pay for home repairs.”

That actually did make him feel better. He laughed. “Yeah, she’s okay.” He looked at the others. “I’m waiting for someone to call me and let me know what’s going on.” He shook his head. “I’ve been hung up on by my brother, my sister, and my Ma.” 

He noticed the looks the others were giving him. “They’re not pissed at me. Or Jax.” He chuckled. “They’re trying to get shit together so they can get out here.” He sighed. “Like here, it’s a little hard to just up and leave.”

Ope and Chibs nodded. Ope looked at him. “How many people do you think will be comin’?”

He shrugged. “At least Ian, Bella, and Ma. Depending on what’s goin’ on Connor may or may not be able to leave New York. I don’t know if Ian will bring Monica or not. I think she’s teaching summer school.”

Ope smiled. “Well, we know where Bella will be stayin’.” They all chuckled, because well, the VP wasn’t wrong. He was just hoping Tig and Bella would be able to control themselves in public, considering the show they put on at the clubhouse. He was still trying to get that image out of his head.

Chibs nodded. “If it’s just Ian we can put him up at the clubhouse too.”

Gemma looked at him. “Your mom can stay at my place like she did for the wedding.”

He nodded as his phone went off. He answered it. “Ma. What’s goin’ on?”

His mother sighed. “Ian got a private flight. I’m in a cab to meet him and Bella at Donovan’s. Connor is going to have to stay, I guess there are things that can’t be left to the minions. Monica still has two weeks of summer school to go, so she can’t come.” 

He nodded. “Why the private plane?” He saw the surprise on the other’s faces.

His mother laughed. “You mean other than all of the stuff that people here are sending out with us?” Her laughter died. “We can fly straight through and not be beholden to the airlines darling.”

He smiled a little at her answer. “Tell me Mrs. Masucci is sending out a big fat care package.” It was really the one thing he missed about New York, other than his family. The food. 

His mother laughed. “Of course. One for you, and one for Prudence. Had to talk the woman out of coming with us. Honey, my cab is pulling up to the bar. One of us will call you when we get to Sacramento. I love you.” She hung up.

He put his phone away and looked at the others. “It’s just going to be Bella, Ian, and my Ma. She said Connor has to stay, there’s shit that needs his attention.” He sighed. “They’ll call when they get to Sac.” He looked at Opie and Chibs. “Ian is going to want some answers.”

Ope nodded his head. “He’s not the only one.” The VP rubbed a hand over his face. “When I called Galaan, he was one very angry Irishman.”

He nodded. He wasn’t shocked. The only reason Galaan had stayed away from Prue was he knew she’d try to kill him. Until Mick had been killed, Galaan and Prue had actually gotten on pretty well. Galaan found her amusing.

He leaned his head back. He had the feeling nothing would be done until after Ian got here. Jax wasn’t stupid by any stretch of the imagination and he also wasn’t going to do shit until he was positive his wife and daughter were okay.

He wasn’t sure how long he sat there with his eyes closed when he heard people enter. He opened his eyes to see Tig and Bobby come in. 

Ope looked up at Tig. “Did you get the house secured?”

Tig nodded. “Yeah, put Owen and one of the Irish guys on it. Had Juice and Ben come get the GTO.”

Bobby looked at them. “Galaan called, he wants to meet.” When Ope went to interrupt, Bobby raised a hand. “After Jax is able to leave the hospital. He said he would prefer to wait until Ian Donovan gets here.”

Ope nodded. “We’ll let Jax know once he comes out. They took her in about half an hour ago.”

Bobby nodded as him and Tig found seats. “Shouldn’t be much longer then.”

They all sat quiet as church mice, each of them lost in their own thoughts.

Chapter Thirty-Nine

When they got his wife up to one of the delivery rooms, he was escorted to another room to wash up and put surgical scrubs and cap on, while his wife was being given an epidural. He had to admit, he felt a little silly. That feeling increased when his wife grinned at him when he was led into the delivery room.

He smiled back. “Yeah, I know.”

She shook her head a little and motioned him down so she could speak in his ear. “I think you should try to snag those. Kinda hot. We could play doctor.”

He laughed and whispered back. “What? You wanna go for kid number three?”

She nodded as he stood back up. The nurse smiled at him and pushed a stool over. He shook his head. He wanted to be able to keep an eye on what was going on. He flinched a little when he saw the doctor make the incision into her belly. While he knew they were doing what they needed to, it still made him uneasy.

After the doctor did that, he watched as the doctor continued to cut. After about ten, fifteen minutes he watched as Dr. Blake reached in and pulled their daughter out. The doctor looked at him. “Would you like to cut the cord?”

He nodded, his voice a little shaky. “Sure.” He took the proffered scissors and with a slightly shaking hand cut where the doctor indicated. The nurse took their daughter and let Prue see her for a minute, and then walked off to a different part of the room with the baby, he assumed to do the post birth exam that the doctor had mentioned.

He went back to his wife. He smiled at her. “She’s perfect.” His wife barely nodded. He knew until she could really see their daughter she was gonna worry.

About ten minutes later, the nurse came back with their daughter all cleaned up and bundled in a blanket. The woman put the baby girl in his arms and smiled. “She’s perfectly healthy. Weighed in at seven pounds six ounces and she’s twenty and a half inches long.”

He took the tiny body and looked at her. Her unfocused eyes were a dark blue and she had strawberry blonde fuzz covering her head. He could feel the tears escape his eyes. He hadn’t had this moment with Abel thanks to Wendy’s drug use. “Well hi darlin’. I’m your Daddy.” Giving her now clean forehead a kiss.

He sat down on the stool so his wife could see her. Prue looked at him with a smile, her own tears coming. “Look what we made.” She reached out and ran a finger softly down their daughter’s face.

The nurse smiled at them. “Do you have a name for her yet?”

He nodded, finding it hard to speak. “Yeah. Peyton. Peyton Grace Teller.” He smiled as he watched his daughter took his wife’s finger with her tiny hand.

All he could do was watch his girls. He leaned down and kissed each one of them. “I love you.”

His wife smiled. “Love you more.”

He smiled. “Not possible babe.” The only thing missing right now was Abel. 

As they loved on their new baby, the doctor continued to stitch his wife up. After a bit, the man announced he was done and that they would be moving his wife to a recovery room. The nurse came and took their daughter from him. She gave him a kind smile. “Just for a little bit, get her into a diaper and a sleeper.”

He nodded. “Okay.” He followed the gurney to the recovery room, where he was finally alone with his wife. He leaned down and kissed her again. “They’ll bring her back soon.”

Prue smiled. “I know.” She pulled him back to her and kissed him again. “You should go let everyone know there’s a new Teller in the world.” She gave a little laugh. “Otherwise your Mom will start bullying the staff.”

He laughed. “Good point.” He kissed her cheek. “I’ll be back soon.”

His wife nodded and closed her eyes. He knew that she was hurting and needed the rest.

When he left the room, he ran into the nurse that had taken them to the recovery room. He stopped her with a hand. “If I go let my family know what’s goin’ on, I can still come back here right?”

The nurse smiled. “Of course. She’ll be in recovery for at least a couple of hours.”

He nodded. “Would my Mom and her brother be able to come back here to see her?”

The nurse smiled. “Yeah, but one at a time. Your wife needs to rest.”

He smiled at her. “Thanks.”

The nurse patted his arm. “You’re welcome.” Then bustled off to wherever she was headed before he stopped her.

He made his way to the waiting room. Tig was the first to spot him. SAMCRO’s former SAA nudged his mom. “Gem.”

His Mom turned around as he walked in with an expectant look on her face. He smiled at her. “She’s perfect. Seven pounds, six ounces with a head full of strawberry blonde fuzz.” He knew he was grinning like a fool and didn’t give a fuck.

He was suddenly surrounded by everyone that had been waitin’, feeling slaps to his back and his Mom’s arms around him. Ope was the first one to walk off, pulling his cel out. He knew his best friend, his brother, was calling Lyla to tell her what was going on.

As the others backed off he looked at his Mom and Liam. “The nurse said you guys can go back while she’s in recovery.” He looked at Li. “I think Mom should go first so she can go back and get Abel and bring him here.”

Liam nodded. “Yeah, little man will be pissed if he doesn’t get to see his sissy soon.”

He smiled, grateful that the man saw it that way. He turned to his mom and gave her directions back to the recovery room. She gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Congratulations baby. After I see her and the baby, I’ll go get Abel. What do you want me to tell him?”

He shrugged. He really had no idea. “We’re going to have to tell him some version of the truth. The house is shot to hell, can’t really hide it. Just make sure you stress that Mommy and baby are just fine.”

She nodded. “Yeah. I’ll let you know what I come up with.” She kissed him again and then walked back to the recovery area.

Ope walked back over, smiling at him. “Lyla says I’m to give ya a kiss, but I think I’ll skip that.”

He chuckled. “Thanks.” He could see the cel open in Ope’s hand. He looked at it.

Ope handed it to him. “Galaan.”

He took the phone with a sigh. “Galaan.”

The older man’s Irish brogue came through the cel. “I hear there’s a new lassie in Charming.”

He smiled. “There is.” He chuckled. “Got here a little early but both her and Mama are doing just fine.”

He was still getting used to Galaan not hating him. He could hear the smile in the Irishman’s voice. “Good. If ye don’t mind, I’d like to sneak in later and take a peek.”

He shrugged. “Sure.” He sighed. “You get anything figured out?”

Galaan’s voice became serious. “Aye. Talked to Ian Donovan. We’ll all meet after he gets out here. We have to do this smart Jackson. These bastards are expectin’ ye to retaliate. They’ll be ready for ye.”

He nodded, he’d had the same thought after what Chibs had his Mom tell him. “I know.”

“Spend time with yer wife and the lassie. We’ll get this handled after Ian gets here.” Galaan sounded confident. Then again, you don’t get to be the Irish Kings number one man in the states without confidence.

He knew his voice sounded hard. “Yeah, we will.”

“We’ll talk again in a few hours.” Galaan hung up.

The others gathered around and he quickly told them what Galaan had said. He looked at Bobby. “When Mom gets done with Prue, take her back to the clubhouse and let the others there know what’s goin’ on.”

Bobby nodded. “Yeah, I can do that.” Bobby grinned. “You need anything when she comes back?”

He shook his head. “The only thing I really need is to get out of these scrubs and back into my own goddamn clothes. I feel silly as all hell.” Then laughed. “But my wife wants me to snag ‘em.”

The rest of the guys laughed as Liam his rolled his eyes.

He chuckled a little more. Then turned to Ope. “How bad is the house?”

Ope shrugged. “Haven’t really taken stock yet. Have Owen and one of the Irish sittin’ on it. Tig had Juice and Ben take the GTO to TM. No idea on that one either.”

He sighed. “Well, both girls will be here for at least a couple of days. That will give us time to come up with a plan.”

His Mom came back into the room, with a smile on her face and the evidence of dried tears. She came over. “She’s gorgeous Jackson.”

He grinned. “She really is.” He was anxious to get back there.

His Mom gave him another kiss. “I’m going to get Abel, do you want me to go to the house and get some things for Prue and Peyton?”

He nodded. “That would be great.” He nodded at Bobby. “Bobby is gonna take you. Go to the house first. I don’t want Abel to see it yet.”

She nodded. “Do you want me to call Oswald so he can get someone over to get an estimate?”

He nodded. “Yeah, and should call the insurance company, see if this shit is even covered.”

She nodded. “Okay baby.” Then smiled. “Take Liam back to see his sister and his niece before he bursts.”

He chuckled. “Yes, Mom.” He looked at his brother–in-law. “Let’s get back there.” He looked at the others. “You guys can go back to the clubhouse if you want. I’m here at least until Ian gets here.”

Chibs and Tig went back and took their seats. Chibs smiling. “We’re here until ye leave Jackie.” His SAA’s face became serious. “Who knows what these fucks will try.”

Ope nodded. “Yeah. These two can stay here. I’m gonna go back and see what still needs to be done for lockdown. Lyla and I will be back up in a while.”

He smiled. He knew Ope was hoping that seeing Peyton would make Lyla want a baby. He hoped for his best friend’s sake, it did. “See ya in a while then.”

Ope nodded and followed his Mom and Bobby out of the waiting room.

He turned to Liam. “Let’s go see your sister and your niece.”

Liam nodded and followed him back to the recovery room.


	2. Chapter Forty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam meets his niece.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, not beta'd. All mistakes are mine.

She was laying in the recovery room, cuddling with her daughter. The nurse had gone to get a bottle for her. She hadn’t been able to breast feed Kier. And once again for some reason, her body just refused to produce milk.

She looked up when someone came in. She smiled. Jax and Liam. Her husband smiled at her. “How are my girls?”

She smiled again. “She’s hungry and sleepy, and I’m sore and sleepy.” She looked at her brother. “Wanna hold her Li?”

Her brother nodded. She knew it was going to be a minute before he could talk. He had loved Kier so much, it had nearly hurt him as much as it had hurt her when he was killed. He took Peyton from her, cradling her carefully.

She watched as her daughter grabbed her uncle’s finger in her tiny hand. “Hi gorgeous girl, I’m your Uncle Liam.” His voice was rough with unshed tears. She knew not only was he thinking of Kieran, he was thinking of their Da and how he would have loved this tiny girl.

Her brother looked at her and her husband. “She’s beautiful.” He smiled. “Ma, Bella and Ian will be here sometime tonight. Connor had to stay behind because of business.”

She nodded as the nurse brought the bottle for Peyton in. She smiled at her husband. “Do you want to give her the bottle?”

She loved the smile that came over his face as he took their daughter from Li. When he sat down next to her, the nurse handed him the bottle, smiled at them and left the room. 

Looking at the three of them crowded into her gurney, Li grinned. "I think I'll let the little one have her first meal in peace." Her younger brother grabbed her hand and gave it a little squeeze. "I'll head back to the clubhouse, make sure Abel is okay and see what needs to be done." His eyes darted to Jax and Peyton again, and her brother was once again a giant mushball. "You know once he gets up here, he isn't gonna want to leave."

"Then he can stay." She gave her brother a doped up smile. "No worse staying here than at the clubhouse." She looked over to her husband, who was far more fascinated by their daughter chugging down her formula. "Make sure Gem brings a bag for him with stuff to do."

Jax looked up from their daughter. "I want you with Mom and Abel for the time being." He looked over to her, eyes full of guilt. "Rather be safe than sorry."

Li nodded. "I hear ya." Her brother leaned over and gave her a kiss on the head. "Love you P." He reached over and laid a hand on Peyton's head for a moment. "Love you too baby girl." Then her brother grinned at Jax. "You, I only like."

"Back at ya." Jax grinned, extending his hand.

Li shook it. "We'll be back in a bit." As he got to the door, her brother turned back to them. For just a moment, all she could see in her brother was their Da. "You guys did good." And then he was out the door.

Her husband smiled down at her. "We did, didn't we?" Leaning down to give her a small kiss before kissing their daughter.

Laying her head on his hip, and looking at their daughter who was still sucking down her bottle while staring up at her Daddy, she smiled at her husband. "Yeah. We did."

Jax looked back down at her. "Hey. Get some rest. I'm not going anywhere until after Ian and them get here."

"Okay." As she closed her eyes, she could feel her husband shift some so he could set the bottle down and burp Peyton. As she was drifting off, she felt him stretch out by her, murmuring softly to their daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I hope you're enjoying it! Feel free to leave any comments, concerns, or constructive criticisms.
> 
> To those who have left kudos and comments, I extend my thanks.


End file.
